The Pregnancy Path
by xlovestory
Summary: It took one night for Gabriella's world to turn upside down. But when her eyes open, Troy is gone. Finding herself pregnant, everything that used to matter is tossed aside, and suddenly all that matters is finding Troy. But will she manage it in time?
1. Trailer

**The Pregnancy Path Trailer.**

_**It only took one night...**_

Shows Gabriella walking into the hall

Flashes to Troy staring into her eyes

**_For Gabriella Montez's world to come crashing down._**

Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing furiously

Changes to Gabriella's shocked expression at a pregnancy test

**_Suddenly everything that mattered..._**

Shows Gabriella painting in her studio

**_And every memory she'd tried to forget..._**

Shows Gabriella cuddling with Troy when she was 16

**_Was tossed aside._**

Sharpay: "How did this happen, Gabi?"

Gabriella: "It was him, Shar, him!"

Shows Sharpay comforting her flatmate

**_She's in a race against time..._**

Gabriella: "You gotta know where he is!"

Chad: "Sorry Gabi, I never know where he is."

**_And nature..._**

Shows Gabriella rubbing her growing stomach and looking tearfully at a picture of Troy

Gabriella: "I'll find him for you, baby"

**_To find the one thing she's missing; Troy._**

Gabriella: I need to find him, before it's too late!"

Sharpay: "I know Gabi, I know"

**_But she's not the only one who's feeling somethings missing..._**

Troy: "Somethings not right"

Jason: "Whats up?"

Troy: I don't know, but somethings different."

**_And soon he finds himself constantly looking at her picture..._**

Troy: "I shouldn't have left her!"

Chad: "Yeah, then maybe she wouldn't be running all over looking for you!"

Troy: "She's looking for me?"

Chad: "Dude! She loves you!"

**_They're running out fot time..._**

Gabriella and Troy: "I gotta find you."

**_But is it too late?_**

Shows Gabriella screaming as her waters break

Changes to Sharpay helping her into an ambulance

**_Is the path too long?_**

Gabriella: "Where the hell are you?"

Shows her standing on hills looking out over Albuquerue

Gabriella: "We need you..."

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**and**

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Davenport**

**_A story about never giving up..._**

Shows Gabriella slutching her stomach.

Changes to Troy staring at her picture.

**_And finding the person you love..._**

Shows Gabriella and Troy's eyes connecting again

"You!"

**_In time._**

**The Pregnancy Path**

**Coming Soon To A Computer Screen Near You**

* * *

Hey Guys! Here is the promised story :)

I read all the reviews you sent for Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend, and saw that it was nearly an even split between this and Stuck In The Middle. I will be doing SITM at some point, but i'm doing this first.

A lot of you said you would read this, so i'm looking for a lot of support from you during this story. I'll be updating this about once a week, so look out for the first chpater soon :D

Please Review :)!


	2. Painting In Passion

**Painting In Passion.**

THE wet cloth swiped the tables as the mess and dirt mysteriously vanished. It still amazed her, even after nearly 18 years since her nother had taught her, that you could look at it once, then with the swipe of a water-filled cloth it would be gone.

Gabriella sighed. If only you could do that with your problems, life would be so much easier. God could be up there, with a massive cloth, ready and waiting for the signal to wipe away the world's dirt; war, suffering, abuse, pain. But she knew that couldn't happen, it was just another fragment of her imagination; which was always moving.

A smile flickered onto her beautiful Latino face as she sighed once more and moved onto other tables. She was currently at work, aka. something that could pay the bills. Not that she didn't love the people she worked with, and the pay was worth it too, but it didn't have that spark. The spark. The one some people felt when they awoke in the morning. The one that made you open your eyes and smile straight away, because you knew you were going on a journey to do the thing you loved. And Gabriella, she didn't love her job.

She worked at a large restaurant - slash - bar in the middle of New York. It was a busy place, always filled with laughter and chitter-chat. That's what made it feel so strange. The quietness. It was peaceful, but weird. When you work in a place for 12 hours a day, and it is always full of noise, there is something unsettling about it being silent.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. It needed at least some sound. Without realising, her mouth opened and her angelic voice sounded. She worked her way through the different notes, not really making words, just sounds. It seemed to make wiping the tables clean get done quicker. As she moved from one table to the next she swung her hips, almost dancing to her own made up rhythm.

She glanced at her watch, noticing it was just turning 12. Humming the tune, she swung her head around, looking at the room and wondering if everything was going to be ready for tonight.

Tonight. Needless to say, was a big night. Not only for the restaurant, but for herself also. Lime Water, _**(the name of the restaurant)**_ was hosting her high school reunion. Gabriella wrinkled her brow, remembering this. Her high school was situated in Albuquerque, the other side of America. Why was the reunion taking place millions of miles away from the school, you may ask? It was because when everyone was looked up, it seemed almost everyone was living here or near The Big Apple's Centre. So, it seemed it was only reasonable to have it where most people could get to, and that meant having it in Gabriella's home city. It was pure coincidence that it turned out to be held at the place she worked.

Her head moved from side to side, her voice still continuing the rhythm. Another smile faded onto her face as the beat connected to her body and she found herself flinging her arms into the air, shaking herself senseless, pretty sure no-one was around.

But, to Gabriella's bad luck, someone was.

A loud cough was heard behind she and she quickly swerved round, connecting her eyes with the person. A blush crept onto her cheeks when she knew he had been standing there all along, and she sighed, rubbing her face in her hands and thinking of how stupid she had been to actually think she wouldn't have been heard. Plastering a fake smile onto her face, she looked back at the man.

His body was covered in a navy blue suit, which encased his body carefully. His piercing green eyes brought humour into them as a smirk rose onto his mouth. His eyes danced with the laughter he was desperately trying to keep in. But eventually, it just came out.

"I've always… told you… we should get you… in the… music… business." He said in between his laughs. Gabriella rolled her eyes as he continued, "We could become a great couple Gabriella. You, the famous singer, me, the famous chef and owner of New York's hottest restaurant."

His eyes stopped laughing and they filled up with seriousness. She had always known he had had a thing for her.

"Jay, thanks for the offer. I'm sure we would make a great partnership in business. I don't know about the singing, but we both know this place wil strive and thrive."

Jay shook his head, "You know what I really meant, Gabi."

Gabriella closed her eyes, "I know. But you already know what I was going to say to that. You know the answer already. It's no."

Jay Longden was the co-owner of Lime Water. His father had the business before him, but as he was no longer as fit was he used to be, Jay had entered into the partnership too. He looked the spitting image of his father, except younger. Jay was in his late twenties, and since he had met Gabriella, he had wanted her. And Jay Longden always got what he want. Gabriella was convinced that when she had turned him down it had been the first time it had ever happened to him. But still, he tried his hardest to persuade her.

"Looking forward to the five year reunion then Gabs?" Jay tried to lighten the mood by opening a better subject.

Gabriella smiled, "Of course. There are some people coming tonight I haven't seen since graduation. It'll be a blast from the past, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Well, anyways, I came to tell you, you can leave now. Better get ready and all that." He tried his best not to show his hurt pride in his eyes. All he wanted to do was love her, yet she didn't feel the same way. It hurt like hell, but just knowing her was better than nothing.

A smile erupted onto Gabriella's face as she threw the cloth into a bucket of water and untied her apron. Putting it to the side and grabbing her coat and bag, she hugged Jay, thanking him for letting her away early.

"If I didn't know you better Gabs, I'd think you didn't like working here." He smirked as she wondered to the door. She turned around swiftly before replying.

"Jay, you are silly! You know this is my dream job." A lazily smile glazed her face as she winked in his direction and moved out the doors of Lime Water.

Working there was far from her dream job.

SUN beat down on her as she moved through the streets of New York, nearing her apartment. She smiled as she walked by, passing people who looked like they loved life, and that made Gabriella happy. Nothing made Gabriella happier than seeing others happy. She had been like that since she had been young. She had never cared about what she had gotten for Christmas, she just wanted to see a smile erupt on others faces as they opened their presents. A smile was more rewarding that anything else in the world, Gabriella thought.

She entered the street her loft apartment was on and she collected her keys from her oversized bag. Grabbing them in her hand she walked quicker, desperate to get inside. Opening the door, she heard the lock click and she rushed in.

"IT'S ME."

She stopped dead to see if anyone would reply to her shouting, but nothing came. Sharpay must be out. Smiling she dropped her bag and coat onto the sofa and ran upstairs. She reached her bedroom, but passed the door, running to the bottom of the hall and opening another door. Running up the small staircase she felt around her neck for what she was looking for. Clutching it in her hand she untied the key from her neck, slotted it into the lock and the creaky door swung open.

The light from the roof windows shone brightly into the normally dark room. She entered. It was like heaven. He feet walked over the floorboards hearing the occasional creak. Sitting down at her stool she sighed in contentment. She was about to do what she loved.

Her passion.

Her weakness.

Her painting.

Her fingers locked around the thinnest paintbrush and she felt a surge of inspiration go through her. Looking in front of her she saw the painting she had started in the early hours of this morning. Not being able to sleep did have some advantages. It seemed that when she was sleep deprived the most outrageous thoughts came into her mind, but turned out to be the best paintings, drawings or sketches. But last night she had let go with the paint, letting all her emotions out onto the page, and the result was… quite amazing.

The colour, the dynamics, the tones, shades, everything blurted out to her, needing to get their point across. She smiled as she looked at her work. It was her pride and joy.

Moving across to the table she colleted her paint and water. For the next hour and a half she studied, looked, painted, and let her artistic streak shine through her hands onto the page. Once she was done she felt exhausted, but happy. Her energy had drained dramatically, but the painting was extraordinary, and that was all that mattered.

Lifting it up into the light, her eyes poured onto the page, looking for weakness. She was so engrossed in it she didn't hear her room mate enter the room.

A large gasp was heard behind her. She smiled, "It does have that effect, doesn't it."

Sharpay squealed, "Gabi, I've never seen anything like this. Your other paintings are marvellous, but this… this is your new standard!"

"I know. But I don't know where it came from, it just appeared."

"Well, just look at it. It's…. wow."

She had painted herself using different but exaggerated colours, but in her hands was the earth. To her it symboled that the world was her oyster, and that anything could happen.

She couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I'll be updating my other stories before this one, so please be patient for the next chapter.

Anways, please review :D


	3. There She Is Again

**There She Is Again.**

The bright shining light shone down onto the now damp streets outside the large building. He pulled the collar of his coat up further, to cover the most part of his neck from the cold. The bitter air nipped at his skin as he rushed towards his car, his workmates lagging behind. Troy's lip quivered slightly as the cold got to him, his feet quickening his step while his car seemed further away with every step he took.

Finally, after what felt like years, his car was in front of him and one of his cold, near to turning blue hands buried into his coat pocket. Grasping the car keys between his fingers he managed to get his weak fingers to open the door and quickly stepped inside.

He breathed a large sigh of relief as he warmed up, the windows on his car filling with steam as the heater in the car started to work. He rubbed his hands together frantically, hoping they would heat up soon. Soon enough to start his car and get home in time. His warm air travelled into his unclenched palms when he breathed. They started to be able to move, slowly starting to reheat and managed to grip. Smiling to himself, he stuck the keys into the key slot and the engine started to run.

His eyes travelled to the roads, which he hoped were clear. A few of his workmates were still exiting the building, and they waved at him. One caught his eye and his smile widened. His friend, named Jason, clicked his fingers at him and mouthed, 'see you later', and Troy nodded. That he would indeed.

His fingers traced the tuners of the radio inside his car and soon the vehicle was filled with music. He listened to the DJ.

_"Now folks, we have a special treat today. With us here, live, is a new recording artist and producer. Now, she is very well known after writing music for the latest Pullman film, and she is with us today - we are very lucky. And her name is Kelsi Neilson."_

Troy's mind stopped dead.

His hands stopped moving.

His eyes turned blank.

And his mouth sealed shut.

_"Hi John, it's great to be here."_

John, the DJ's loud chuckle came through the speaker. _"Wrong Kelsi, the pleasure is all ours, and it is great that you could get here in such short notice."_

Kelsi giggled,_ "Yes. Well, I was in New York today anyways, for a school reunion, so I was very grateful for something to do this afternoon."_

They laughed together, and Troy found himself following suit.

_"Now'_, John continued,_ 'I understand you are going to give us a taste of something you did earlier in your career."_

_"Eh, yes. I'm going to let you play a piece which is very close to my heart, and other's too. It was written when I was in high school, for a couple which were both very much in love. They performed it at our school play, and it was very popular."_

John was intrigued. _"So, will it be their voices we will hear?"_

Kelsi laughed,_ "Unfortunately no."_

Troy breathed a sigh of relief as Kelsi went on. _"Since then I have had it recorded with various singers, and it was actually recorded for the movie, so their voices will be in it."_

_"Alrighty, one last thing before you go?"_

Her sweet voice followed his strong manly sound. _"Yes. Troy and Gabriella, if you're listening, this is for you. For all the times we went through together, and for the love you had for each other back then, and maybe now. I guess I'll see you later tonight."_

John's voice followed, _"Ok, thank you Kelsi Neilson for coming on today, it was a pleasure. Have a great night."_

_"You too, and thank you John."_

_"And Kelsi's song will be playing regularly all do today so keep tuning in."_

Kelsi and John's voices faded as the familiar sweet sound came through the speakers. His car stood still parked in the carpark, and Troy was sure that people passing would give him funny looks for staying in the same place for so long. But he didn't care. He screwed hs eyes up firmly, trying to banish the sound that made his heart clench. Even though it wasn't her, it still brought back so many painful and beautiful memories of being with her. She was his world, back then. She was Gabriella Montez.

She had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. The way her eyes lit up and danced with his tantilized him, never wanting to let her go. And he hadn't wanted to; neither of them had, but college came about, the long distance thing didn't work for them, and eventually it was over. After the tears, they had remained friends, until they drifted apart. And even though it tore Troy apart to even think about how long it had been since he'd seen her, he did get some relief.

Because he knew he would see her tonight.

He came to his senses and got his car onto the road. Eventually he arrived home. His house felt empty, but it always had done. There was something cold about his apartment, maybe because it was so large. Quickly he entered his bathroom, stripped off, and had a shower.

Over an hour later he was ready to leave. He was excited, for he couldn't wait to see her again. It would be the first time in almost 5 years, too long had he been without her. Just the simpliest touch would be heaven for him, Sometimes he ached for her inside. He had hooked up with several woman after Gabriella just to try and get rid of the longing he had for her. But when with other woman, they were no competition, he just compared. Everything they did, didn't do justice to Gabriella. She was amazing in every sense of the word, and knowing they let each other go, just for their future, when they could have been together, only made the hurting worse.

Noticing it was starting to rain he grabbed his umbrella and headed for the garage door. Slipping inside, out of the wet and cold, he got into his car and turned the radio on again.

John's voice came through once more.

_"Ok folks, now earlier on we had new producer of music Kelsi Neilson on the show. She was great, and here's another chance to hear her wonderful ways with notes as her song, Breaking Free, is about to grace your stereos. Get up and get dancing as this slow but moving tune comes your way…"_

The beats came through the car speakers once more, and a smile danced across his lips. The woman's voice sounded, and then the man's. Soon he found himself driving and humming the tune again, but he hadn't forgotten the words. Somewhere, he wondered, Gabriella would be. He wistfully sighed, wondering if Gabriella was hearing this, or had heard it already, and was thinking of him, as he was her. Deep down he wished she was experiencing this with her. But he wasn't. She wasn't anywhere near her. Not yet anyways.

In a blink of an eye, he found himself outside Lime Water. A man in a black suit guided him to where he was to park his car, and soon he found himself inside. He gasped in awe. The room was decorated with little lime green fairy lights, and it made it look almost magical. The large back walls surrounded him, but soon he was surrounded with people he knew from high school. The conversation continued with the usual questions her knew were inevitable to come.

"How are you?"

"Where are you living now?"

"What do you do?"

"Have you seen Gabriella recently?"

Hearing himself say 'no' to the last question hurt. His eyes had wandered around the room a couple of times, wishing, and hoping for the grace of her face to come through the throngs of people. Some of the teachers were there too, all saying how grown-up he looked, and asking, 'do you still play basketball?'. He didn't mind, he liked to put people straight, but the conversation was turning boring and longed for some real talking.

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder brought him from his day-dream. Turning around he was met with a large afro and bright brown eyes. He knew who this was perfectly.

"Chad! My man, how are you?"

They had a manly hug and trudged off to a quieter spot near the bar.

"I'm fine, do you remember Taylor? Well, we're getting married soon."

Troy smiled, "Congrats man! Great, how long have you two been together now?"

"About 6 years."

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Well, congratulations. I wish you all the best."

Chad studied him carefully. "You've not been sleeping, and you look really thin. And I know exactly why. How long has it been since you talked to her?"

Troy sighed. He hated it how Chad knew him incredibly well, and never missed a thing. "3 years, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days."

Chad looked at him shocked. "Man, you're still really whipped!"

"Of course he is, he's loved her since the 7th grade!"

A voice he knew well came from behind him and he turned around, enveloping her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Taylor! How great to see you! I heard your news, congrats!"

Chad's arms slipped around Taylor's waist, and Troy found himself longing to do that to that to Gabriella; to have the closeness he used to.

Taylor saw the longing, wistful look in his eyes and patted his arms in comfort. "Not too long to see her now Troy."

"How?"

Taylor smiled, "Coz she's just arrived."

Troy's body swung around like lightning as his eyes frantically searched for her gorgeous eyes, body and face. Finally they connected with her form and he sighed. She looked more beautiful than ever. She looked in his direction and their eyes connected. A small grin came onto her face as she lifted her hand and waved slightly to him.

And once again she had appeared into his life.

Yep.

There she is again.

* * *

Hello :)

There's the second chapter and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. In all the stories I write, I like to introduce the characters properly, and in this chapter I added in a few more characters to. So, just to keep you straight, Gabriella does know Taylor, but hasn't seen her since high school. She met Sharpay, who didn't go to East High, in college. Sharpay is now her best friend, but Taylor is still a close friend too. And Troy is best friends with Jason, whom he say in the carpark, because they work together. Chad still keeps in touch with him, but doesnt live near him anymore, as you'll find out in future chapters. Oh, and Kelsi and Jason aren't together, I don't know if I should put them together, what do you guys think? Tell me in a review.

All done?

Ok, now I'll let you all go to the purple box and click 'submit review', because you know you all want to. :P

Please reivew, and look out for the next chapter, sometime next week :)


	4. That Look In Your Eye

**That Look In Your Eye.**

Her hands started to sweat.

Her body started to tingle.

She felt self-conscious of her body.

And her eyes were batting madly.

This was just at the sight of him. Him. Troy Bolton, former love of her life. Probably still the love of her life, although she didn't let it show. Sure, other's knew about him, but she'd separated herself from him and the rest of their group after moving to New York. After their break up, which hadn't particularly ended badly, she needed space and time. She needed to get away from everyone, and all the pressures of leading a life in a place where everyone knew everything about you. She'd wanted out. She made new friends at New York, in college, the best Sharpay. And Sharpay knew about Troy, but not how much she still felt about him.

The way she felt about him was indescribable. Something extraordinary. Her heart beat faster every time he entered a room. Her eyes would search for him at every opportunity, and yet, she still loved him for all the years she had known him. Over ten, and counting.

So now she found herself in a room, with over 100 hundred people standing in it, and only one person she focused on. Troy. She smiled and waved in his direction as soon as her eyes caught his. Her heart leapt, and for a second, no-one else was in the room, only them too.

She left his gaze, but could tell he was still looking at her. Swimming through the crowd, she landed safely at the bar, finding, surprisingly, Jay at the counter.

"Jay?" She was puzzled.

His eyes brightened instantly, "Gabriella. How great to see you."

She laughed, "You saw me this morning, Jay. But why are you here. You're the manager, not the barman."

He sighed bringing one hand through his hair. She could tell he was irritated. "Simon, who was supposed to be working tonight, came up with a problem. Some family thing. Anyways, I couldn't get anyone else, so… I'm here."

Gabriella flattened out her black, strapless dress, which had small silver jewels decorating the front, and some at the sides. It went down to just above her knees, and fitted her every curve.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I mean, I can cover for you."

She went to get up, but Jay's hand covered hers and made her sit down again. He waved his hand before saying, "Don't. Gabriella, you work more than any of the other people I employ do. You deserve a night off. And from the looks of it, it seems like your night."

Her brow wrinkled. "How?"

He smiled. "Your name is all I here, along with another. Trevor? Something like that. Anyways, everybody that comes over to the bar is talking of you, Miss Prom Queen. So enjoy yourself, for once in your life - let go."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks Jay."

His eyes burned into her back as jealousy come over him. She was talking to some other guy. And he had seen her first. He sighed, Chad was right. He was whipped, had been since… probably forever. There was just something about her that made him feel this overwhelming emotion. She was amazing. And he loved her.

He felt Taylor pat his arm in comfort. "You'll never know she loves you back unless you talk to her."

Taylor are Chad were like peas in a pod. They both could read Troy like a book.

_Metal Note to Self: Learn how to hide emotions._

Taylor smirked, "I can see it in your eyes."

Troy groaned.

_Metal Note to Self: Get eye transplant._

Running a hand through his hair, he watched Taylor grab Chad's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Gabriella smiled at Jay once more before she felt someone tap her arm. Her heart skipped a beat. It had to be Troy, it must be. Turning around, her smile faltered slightly.

"Miss Darbus, how nice to see you."

The extravagant woman smiled her large, bright red rimmed smile back at Gabriella, before throttling her into a hug. Gabriella was surprised at this show of emotion, but let it pass.

"How are you?" The multi-coloured walking show asked.

"Great, thanks. Yourself?"

Miss Darbus smiled once more. "Just fine, dear, just fine. What are you doing now? I hope you are keeping the theatre alive. You were fabulous back in East High."

Gabriella sheepishly turned back around to collect her drink, sighing on the way around. She turned back to Miss Darbus who was looking expectantly at her.

"Well, not exactly. I'm actually an artist. But, working here', she pointed around the room, 'is my day job. It pays the bills."

Miss Darbus' smile faded as she said this. "Oh, Gabriella. You were so promising as a child, if I may say so. You had the whole world in front of you, and yet, you're a waitress."

"A very good one at that."

Jay's voice sounded from behind her, and made Miss Darbus blush slightly. For once in her life, Gabriella was glad Jay was behind her. She turned around and smiled at him thankfully, before he muttered, 'Anytime.'.

Turning back around she met Miss Darbus' eyes. She was looking at her suspiciously. Gabriella's brow wrinkled.

"Are you and that man an item."

Gabriella blushed, "Oh no. Just very good friends, he's the manager here."

Miss Darbus' eyes settled. "Oh good. It was a shame to hear of yours and Troy's split, it would be a shame if you two never got a second chance…"

Gabriella turned red. "Well, you never know."

She hopped off her stool.

"Excuse me, I must use the restroom."

And she scuttled quickly away.

Troy laughed as he watched from afar Gabriella being interrogated. It was funny to watch, admittedly, but not funny if you were on the receiving end. Although the room was barely lit, he could see that her comments were making Gabriella blush. He had always thought Gabriella looked cute when she blushed. It suited her, and he had taken pride in knowing he made her blush the most.

Troy rolled his eyes once more when he saw Gabriella run away to the toilets. She obviously wanted to get away from Miss Darbus' torment. He just hoped it wouldn't turn on him.

"Yo Troy!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. A small erupted on his face when he saw who it was. His favourite baker.

"Zeke, my man, how's it going?"

The African man smiled, baring his white teeth. "Great thanks, how about you?"

Troy smiled, "Same old, same old."

Zeke patted his arm. Troy rubbed it afterwards. Too many people were patting his arm today, but for what reason? No-one had died - he hoped.

"Don't worry, man. Tonight's your night. She'll come round."

Troy's eyes gaped open. "How does everyone know I still want her. Am I that obvious? Do I have 'I Love Gabriella Montez' plastered on my face or something?"

Zeke laughed. "No, man. You see it in your eyes."

Troy huffed. "Right, that's it. I'm definitely getting that eye transplant!"

He laughed once more, "It's because there's no Troy Bolton spark in them anymore. The one you used to get after beating West High at basketball. Or the one you got when Gabriella said 'yes' to going out with you. Or the one when you came back from the perfect date. Your eyes speak the words you don't say, and that's how we know what's going on in your head."

Troy's shoulders heaved. "I need a drink."

After finally escaping from Miss Darbus, Gabriella found herself at a secluded part of the bar, away from the crowds of people she was supposed to remember, and from Jay. Jay was nice, kind, sweet and caring. But not what she needed right now. She just wanted to be on her own.

She felt someone's arm brush up against her and felt sparks tingle all down her spine. The person swept around, touching her arm and muttering apologies before capturing her eyes. And heart, all in one.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.

No-one else was in the room but them.

It was heaven.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed, suddenly finding oxygen in her lungs.

She found him still touching her arm, but it didn't matter. She had longed for so long for his touch, and even the simplest made her melt. She reached up to touch his hand, feeling it shiver under her touch. She grasped it and brought it down, so it looked like they were shaking hands.

"Gabriella." His voice was no longer strong and confident. He was in her spell once more, but didn't want to be rescued.

"It's nice to see you again Troy."

After shaking hands, their fingertips clung onto each others, never wanting to let go. They both wanted more, but for just now, this simple touch was good enough.

"Likewise." He managed to splutter.

Gabriella looked deep into his eyes, something she had loved to do when they were together. It had taught her so much about Troy. Anything he didn't say, anything he thought, you could see it all in his eyes. If you wanted to know something, but he wouldn't tell you, you'd look into those breath-taking, ocean blue orbs, and see it straight away.

She let her thumb caress the sides of his hands, and Troy's eyes flickered shut at the touch. She smiled at the effect she was forcing on him, but she could tell he didn't mind. Like she said; it was all in the eyes.

His eyes opened once more, and fixed on her eyes. The always seemed to wrap his around her very finger. They were like deep, dark hazelnuts. When she was happy they would turn lighter and shine like the sun. But when she was unhappy, or angry, the spark that they held was float away, turning them deeper. If that happened you knew you were in trouble.

"Gabriella, you look--"

"Thank you."

-- beautiful." He finished.

He moved closer to her, desperate for her touch. She edged closer also, wanting to feel his lips on hers, his breath on her neck, and them connected. His arm encircled her waist, the thin material of her dress overlapping on his fingers. He stroked her side softly, and Gabriella groaned in pleasure. His head went to her ear, his warm breath landing on her neck as he spoke.

"God, I've missed you." He whispered.

He nibbled gently at her neck, before leaving butterfly kisses from her collar bone to her ear. After nibbling her ear, he felt her hands move to his shirt, slowly lifting it, letting her nails grace his toned skin. He groaned at the touch, and her transfixing fingertips went higher, and higher.

"Let's get out of here." He winked at her, and she nodded, a small smirk forming on her luscious lips.

"Good idea, Mr Bolton."

He kissed her chastely on the lips, leaving her wanting more, before grabbing her hand and leaving for the exit.

* * *

Hehe. Now, I'm leaving you wanting more - I hope! I really liked this chapter, loved writing it, even if it took me a long time to get it to string together :)

Please review, I love reading all your comments.


	5. Living For Now

**Living For Now.**

Their fingertips clung to each other's as Troy moved them through the large throng of people. No-one seemed to notice them, but just in case, they kept their eyes low. Troy turned to her, smiled, then looked back, searching frantically for the exit. She could tell what he was doing; checking this was all real. It seemed like a fragment of the imagination, or a dream, but they both knew it wasn't. And for that, they were glad. He squeezed her hand, signalling he'd found the exit, but before they got there, out of nowhere came Kelsi and Jason.

"Hey guys!"

They abruptly stopped, as everyone around them heard Kelsi's and Jason's outburst. They blushed madly, but luckily they were so close together no-one saw their entwined hands.

"Hey, long time no see."

Gabriella managed to say, her voice slightly high-pitched.

Kelsi stumbled over to her, "I know, Gabs. Didn't you promise to keep in touch?" Kelsi tutted at her, while Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. "Naughty, naughty!"

Gabriella giggled slightly at the childness she saw in Kelsi's eyes. They were shining, and probably because she was with Jason, the guy she loved. Gabriella snuck a glance at Troy and realised right at that second how much she'd missed just being with him. It was like he was her other half, another part of her body she just couldn't live without. He sensed she was looking at him, and they smiled at each other as they caught each others eyes. Yes, this was really happening.

"So, are you two back together then?"

Troy brought up a subject that would be comfortable for all, and didn't include Gabriella and him blushing madly.

Jason brought his arm around Kelsi's waist and sighed in pleasure. Troy groaned, he wanted to do that, but obviously he couldn't. Gabriella heard his groaned and sensed his want too. She rubbed invisible patterns into his back, telling him they would get out of there soon.

"Yes,' Jason continued, 'we are. And I'm so happy. Maybe I won't be so grumpy at work now." Jason laughed, but Kelsi looked confused.

"You two… work together?" She whispered looking puzzled.

Jason kissed her forehead in a fatherly way. "Yes, but we'd better get you home sweetie."

Gabriella watched as Kelsi smiled, before running back to Troy and Gabriella's side. "Did you guys hear me on the radio today? Our song, well, your song. Wasn't it beautiful --"

Kelsi kept rambling as Jason waved and dragged her off to the other side of the room to get ready. Gabriella looked up at Troy. "What the hell was she talking about?"

Troy pressed his hand into the small of her back, leading her to the entrance. "I'll explain later."

They kept heading to the direction of the door, the exit becoming clearer. Both had large smiles on their faces at the prospect of finally being together in a matter of minutes. Until someone tapped Troy on the shoulder. Gabriella heard him groan as they both turned around to greet the intruder.

"Well, don't you two look cosy."

The bright read lipstick moved in unison with Miss Darbus' lips. Gabriella carved a fake smile onto her lips at the comment, although she could tell Troy was getting annoyed. It was only a matter of minutes before he lost control to the feelings Gabriella was provoking on him.

Gabriella giggled nervously, while Troy scratched his neck. "Eh, well, you know."

Miss Darbus' started reminiscing. "I always knew you two would get together. Personally I think it was written in the stars. I remember when I first saw you both, and you hated each other. Yes, those were the days. But as you both grew older, so did your feelings. And look, now,' she pointed at them as their faces blushed madly. 'Beautiful. Simply fabulous!"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Well, thank you for that flashback Miss Darbus. How great to see you again. If you don't mind, we're going to get going."

Miss Darbus' swept her hand in front of his face. "Nonsense, of course, get going. The night is young! And Gabriella, I always new you'd pick the right guy."

Gabriella blushed, while dragging Troy behind her and waving pathetically back to their high school teacher.

"Remember to use protection!" was called by the multicoloured human behind them, making them heat up even more.

Finally they got outside, the fresh air making them sigh in relief. Gabriella turned to Troy, slipping her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we."

Troy leant in closer. "Right… about… here"

They mouths closed onto each other as they started to kiss. Troy ran his tongue over her lips, begging her to open her mouth. She granted access and soon their tongues were battling. Gabriella's fingers caused him to groan as she raked them through his caramel locks, gripping and pulling every so often. Troy dragged her closer to him, letting any space between them suffocate. Gabriella gasped into his mouth when she felt him on her thigh. She dragged her lips away from his, before whispering, "Let's get out of here."

His pecked her lips in response, and they walked joined at the hip to his car. After slipping inside, Troy grabbed her hand, kissing it ever so gently before starting the engine.

"By the way, what did Miss Darbus mean about 'choosing the right guy'?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, letting her hand travel down to the inside of his thigh, rubbing it up and down. Troy closed his eyes to the sensation. After moving herself to sitting closer to him, her body hanging off the side of the chair, one of her legs, wrapped carefully around his torso, she whispered, "I'll explain later. Right now, we have other things to concentrate on."

He kissed her shoulder, before driving off in the direction of Gabriella's apartment.

After parking the car, they both stumbled out hungry for each other's body's. Gabriella her wait to his, she felt his erection pulse inside his trousers. She smiled flirtatiously up at him. "A little eager Troy?"

He kissed her full on the mouth, catching her in surprise, before hoisting her into his hips, carrying her up the stairs to her apartment. Gabriella fumbled with her keys in the lock, and soon they scuttled inside. Troy grabbed her to his side once more, but felt her finger press up to his lips. The looked quizzically at her. "Roommate.", she whispered. He nodded knowingly, before letting her go.

She dropped her bag onto the couch, Troy following her around, watching her every move. It had been years since he had been this close to her, and his didn't want to lose the mental image of her from his brain. The way she walked, moved, swung her hips, everything about her turned him on. Hence the rise in his trousers.

"Sharpay?!" Gabriela called out, her hands resting on her hips.

"Are you here?!" She called once more, before she felt two strong arms slip around her waist. He started nibbling her neck.

**WARNING! I REPEAT - WARNING! BELOW IS A SC (SEX SCENE)! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANYTHING OF THESE ISSUES, OR SIMPLY DO NOT READ, DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU MISS NOTHING. JUST SEX. Now, those who want to read may continue...**

"Looks like we're alone, then." She whispered in between moans. He turned her around, grabbing her body closer to him. Backing them slowly over to the couch, their lips joined, they fell over the back, collapsing together in a fit of giggles. Troy moved slightly so he didn't crush her, and just looked at her. Damn, she was gorgeous. She traced his jaw lightly with her finger, before ending at his lips. Leaning up she captured them in a slow kiss, showing all the emotions she could muster.

Troy's hands found the hem of her dress, his hands moving ever so slowly up, hitching the fabric as he went. Gabriella could feel his practised fingers grace her skin as they travelled higher and higher, reaching the top of her thigh. Her hands went lower, her fingers teasing the growing bulge in his pants, he groaned. Raking her hands higher, she found the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head, discarding it on the ground.

He then gave attention to her neck and as he hit her special spot her back arched, giving him better access. He then proceeded to lower his kisses, kissing down her collar bone, ending at the top of the fabric of her dress. She grabbed his hand, pushing him off her and stood up.

His brow wrinkled, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Bedroom."

He nodded, grabbing her butt, pulling her to him. He lifted her up, into bridal position and carried her through to her bedroom after her directions. Kicking the door closed, he sat down on the bed, her sitting on his lap. Kissing her, exploring her mouth, he eventually found her dresses zip and dragged it down. Letting his hands into the fabric, he pulled it down with ease, leaving her with only her strapless lace bra and matching panties. He sighed, as she made her way to close the curtains and turn off the lights.

They proceeded to explore each other's bodies. Troy gave some attention to Gabriella's breasts, then kissed down her stomach, reaching her mound. He kissed it thoroughly, before sticking a finger in, feeling her wetness spread around her finger while she arched her back, screaming in ecstasy. He pumped his finger deeper, then stopped, just before she was about to cum. She looked at him hard for teasing her that way, but quickly the tables turned as Gabriella had him on his back.

She scraped her nails down his toned stomach, leaving him moaning her name. She smirked at this, before finding in manhood. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it and pumped in a steady rhythm. Troy watched as she did this, it only turning him on more by the way her free breasts were moving at the same time.

Quickly they found themselves thrusting in and out of each other, alighting moans and groans. In a matter of minutes it was over, both exhausted from the torment and beautiful thing they had just gone through. They collapsed on top of each other, and Troy slowly pulled out of her. Panting, they cuddled next to each other, occasionally kissing.

Then, they slipped into slumber, not bothering about anything that would happen tomorrow.

They were living for now.

* * *

Sorry if that wasn't good enough. To be honest, doing the SC was a bit daunting for me, and didn't want to make it too heavy. Because of the SC, I feel I have to change the grading of this to 'M', just to warn other readers. Please don't stop reading just because of this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ths chapter, even though it did take some time to update. Please review, it does take time to write this, and giving reviews gives me a boost to write.

Try and hit 85 reviews, huh?! I'll post the chapter quicker if I hit that! So go on, review!


	6. Pillow Side Notes

**Pillow-side Notes.**

Troy's eyes blinked open as the early morning sunlight drifted in through the windows. Raising his arms from underneath the sheets, he rubbed his eyes. He blinked once more, not being able to figure out his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard a small whimpering beside him and everything fell into place. His eyes wandered to her peaceful body, her chest rising and falling in her sleep.

She looked beautiful, and Troy loved to just watch her. He remembered all the times he would just watch her after making love when they were teenagers. He was quite content. He slipped further into the sheets, putting his arms loosely around Gabriella's small waist, pulling her closer to mix body heat. She wrinkled her nose at the sudden contact, turning around, eyes still closed, nestling further into him.

He sighed; Gabriella was who he lived for, and he knew it now. Ever since he'd left Albuquerque, heading for college, he'd known something was missing. He could feel it in his heart, the ache that he longed for the person who possessed it. And the owner, he realised now, was Gabriella.

He watched as she breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, her heavenly chest rising and falling with her movements. Her glossy hair was in a tangled mess, with bits flung everywhere over the pillow, some even sticking to her forehead. But he didn't mind. In his eyes she still looked gorgeous.

His ears shot up like a fox when he heard a strange beeping noise. He looked around the room, trying to find the source of sound, but found none. Shaking his head, he turned back to facing Gabriella, placing a small innocent kiss on her ear, watching her smile in her sleep.

When his stomach grumbled, he sighed once more. Getting up and away from the woman he loved at God knows what time this morning was a not an option. If he had the choice he would lay in her arms forever, treasuring the feeling of having her near once more. But, when it grumbled again and shot an empty pain, he knew he'd need to feed it. Bringing once hand to flatten out his tussled hair, he turned over, his eyes closing in fear of waking his Sleeping Beauty up.

Untangling his arms from her body, he edged closer to the side of the bed, eager to get out without waking her. She whimpered again slightly when his heat was no longer there, and she absentmindedly brought the covers up to cover more of her body. Troy snuck out from under the sheets, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed she was still sleeping wonderfully.

The cold morning air nipped his body, and he hopped, quietly, from foot to foot, trying to get warm. His eyes searched the room, a smirk appearing on his face, while trying to find his boxers. He knew they were somewhere here, they had to be. He laughed quietly when he remembered Gabriella flinging them across the room last night in the midst of their act of passion. His eyes connected with the boxers, lying awkwardly on her desk chair across the room. He collected then, slipping them on, then exited the room as silently as possible, trying to remember to route to the kitchen.

He hadn't, obviously, seen a lot of Gabriella's apartment the night before, but if he could have, he would have gasped. For a woman working as a… wait a minute, what did she work as? He hadn't found out. He rubbed his eyes, remembering to ask her later, before looking around her room again. She definitely had taste. And a room mate, he remembered. He guessed she hadn't returned home last night. Shaking his head, he turned many corners, waiting for a kitchen to come into his view. It took a long time.

He stepped onto the hard wood floors of her living room. It was full of beige furniture, and was painted a light cream colour. In the corner, hanging on the wall, was a television, and all around the room were shelves, filled either with books, CD's, or DVD's.

He hopped across the floor, the coldness nipping his feet, and when he turned again, he smiled. Finally. The kitchen.

He made his way to the kitchen, very tidy and spacious, metal worktops, and colourful utensils. Finding the fridge, he pulled it open, taking out a cartoon of orange juice and putting it on the worktop. After finding a glass, he emptied the contents into it and started to sip. The bitter taste of the citrus fruit woke him up instantly, enough to hear once more the beeping noise.

His ears followed the noise, searching the kitchen first, then moving to the living room. He gaped when he realised what it was.

"Crap!", he muttered.

Spinning around the room, his eyes finally landed on his trousers, the material laying on a place on her floor. Moving to it quickly, he lifted them up, searching the pockets, finding what he was looking for. He held up the gadget to his eyes, staring in disbelief.

It was work.

Urgent work.

His fingers dropped the trousers to the floor and started massaging his temples. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to have to go into work today, spending time with Gabriella was supposed to be the plan. But he couldn't wait around; he had to get there quick.

Gathering his clothes together, he flung them on in a frenzy. Running his hands through his hair, he searched the apartment for his jacket, finding it and slipping it on. Realising he couldn't leave without writing a note, his hands searched many drawers until they finally landed on some paper and a pen. Taking them to the table, he sat down quickly, putting the point to the page, expecting something to come out.

But nothing came.

He couldn't think of what to say. What did you say to the person you just slept with but needed to go even though you didn't want to? Over the next ten minutes the pen scribbled useless messages, some that didn't even make sense. In the end he finished with something simple, something that summed it up, and folded in half.

Making his way through the apartment, back to her bedroom, he opened the door, praying it wouldn't creak. Tiptoeing around the room, he went to her side of the bed, lifting some of her hair over to her head once more and leaving the note on the opposite pillow. He stared down at her, wondering that if things had been different, if they hadn't left each other for different colleges, would they would still be together. Sighing, he glanced at his watch, noticing he was already late. Not good. He gently kissed her forehead, watching her nose wrinkle in that cute way she had always possessed and sighing in contentment.

Leaving, was always the hardest bit. He exited the room like he had done minutes before, but without looking back. Fumbling with shaking hands the lock opened and he stepped out, hoping she wouldn't hear it. Hopping in the elevator, his eyes stared at the ground the whole way down. Only when he had left the entire building did he look up at her window, slightly thankful that she wasn't there. Hailing a cab, he slipped into the car and was hurtled off in the direction of his work, not once looking at the street.

It was only when he got to work he realised he had no way of contacting her.

_Her feet swung gently over the water, her toes dipping occasionally into the river. She sighed contentedly, looking over the countryside of Albuquerque that summer day. The sun was up and shining, the birds chirping happily to one another. She sang a sweet song while she swung on the tyre swing, over the river. _

_Hearing crunching behind her, she turned around and smiled at the culprit. His caramel hair blended into his eyes, the ultramarine eyes that could melt any heart. His cheeky smile shone like the sun that day and he stepped closer to her._

_When she swung back, he dragged the swing back, jumping on and swinging with her. The sixteen year olds smiled with joy as they swung their worries away, just enjoying the company of each other. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips connected with her neck. She giggled when he kissed her, his warm moist mouth touching her skin._

_"Have I told you lately… how much I love you?" he muttered while he worshipped her skin, layering it with kisses. She laughed at his comment._

_"A couple of hundred times." She smiled._

_"I just want you to remember that I do."_

_She turned her head to his and kissed him full on the mouth, "I know you do."_

_She turned back around and they just sat there, enjoying each other's company and letting thoughts grace their minds. They sat in silence for a little while, until Gabriella broke it._

_"Troy?"_

_He nuzzled into her neck, "Mhmmm?", was his reply._

_"Do you think we'll be like this in ten years time?"_

_His face shot up and their eyes connected. "Of course we will. There's nothing to stop us. I love you too much to let you go. I'll always be here."_

_She smiled as their lips connected once more, all her worries about their relationship slowly fading._

Gabriella's eyes started to stir from her dream. They blinked rapidly then fluttered open. She took in her surroundings, her curtains bringing the sunlight in through the window since they were still open. Putting her hands below her head, she sighed watching the sun come up fully from her window.

From outside she could hear the early morning New York traffic. People were just waking up now, just like her, and it always amazed her to think of all the people who had to get up at outrageous hours in the morning. She was lucky she didn't.

She watched as a pigeon landed on her window, slowly chirping in an annoying way that Gabriella found strangely relaxing. Digging her head further into her pillow, she watched it still, as it poked its head into the window, its beak connecting with the hard glass surface. She laughed quietly when it flew away.

Arching her back and flinging her arms across the length of the bed, she flung herself back onto the pillows. Turning over, her nose hit something small and prickly and it forced her to open her eyes. Her nose wrinkled in confusion when she saw the note.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself.

Lifting the piece of paper from the pillow and opening it, she read the message, which seemed to be scrawled quickly.

**Gabriella,**

**I love you, **

**Troy x**

It suddenly all clicked. She searched the room, looking for the body that had tantalized hers last night, but found none. Her heart beat fast than before, and she sprang out of bed, feeling not so sleepy anymore. Grabbing her dressing gown, she wrapped her naked body up from the cold, before venturing out into the rest of her apartment. Inside her, she hoped he would be wandering around her house, but she had a gut wrenching feeling he wouldn't be. The letter grasped in her trembling hands she opened the door.

"Troy?" she called out.

But it only echoed against the walls. She fell back against the door, sighing in pain and hurt. A small tear dripped down her face as she realised her nightmare had come true.

He was gone.

**Ooooh. What did you all think of that. I actually really liked that chatper, not because of the plot, but writing it seemed to come easy. Please review and tell me what you think. I bet you all hate me for doing that, but the main theme in this story is Gabriella searching for Troy, so it was necessary! Please don't hate me.**

**Anyways, I have a few oneshot ideas. I've actually written five, as part of my english exam practice, and I don't need them for school anymore so thought I'd use them. Below are the names of them, so please, when you review, tell me which you'd like to see :)**

**Speak.**

**Different.**

**The Invisible, Lonely Girl.**

**Or one written for the characters in The Notebook, Never Forgotten.**

**It's up to you! Most are Troyella, but there is also one about Gabriella & Sharpay friendship. Tell me which one you'd like, and I'll get it up soon. Meanwhile, I'm going to keep juggling We Love Pretending and this story. The next chapter will be up soonish, when I'm ready.**

**Review! -HSMisLurve.**


	7. AN

Hello all readers :)

I have some news about this story, and you'll probably not like it, but it's necessary.

I've gotten writers block on this story. Well, not totally writers block, because I know what I want to write, just not how to put it. So, for just now, I'll be leaving this story and concentrating on We Love Pretending. I'll still try and piece together the next few chapters of this story, but for the moment, I won't be updating.

I'm really sorry about this, especially because I know some of you waited a long time for this story to start. But, if you still wanna read my writing, check out WLP (We Love Pretending), for the moment, and you'll be able to read my work there.

I'm hoping I'll have a heading for this story soon, but it'll definitely have an opening before July. I'll make sure of that.

Please be patient. I hope you understand.

Always writing, -HSMisLurve.

xoxo.


	8. Lost

**Lost.**

Troy stared at his computer screen, the report he was writing looking blankly back at him. But that was only because it was blank; and it had been for the last hour. He fingers tapped the edge of the nearly empty coffee cup beside him, another sigh escaping his mouth. He's been sighing all day.

He went back to what he was doing: not a lot. The last 2 hours had been occupied by going through all his documents on the computer, deleting things he didn't need, and going back to the beginning. It was a nice easy circle. One which would have been a lot easier if he didn't click each thing separately, drop it in the litter bin and delete them, also separately. But there was a purpose to all this nonsense. She's been in his mind all day. Never leaving. And the only thing that kept away the pain of leaving her was this. A never ending task. Which might last a couple of years, because the chances of seeing her again were slim.

He threw his hand down of the desk and it landed hard, thumping. Anger moved through his veins and he punished himself for being so utterly stupid. Why hadn't he left an address? A phone number? His mobile? Or why hadn't he checked her street name when he had left in the taxi? The answer: he was so stupid! That's the first thing he should have done. But no, he had to get to work. And all for nothing. They'd wanted him in _early_, and now he was sat in his quite untidy office, either staring at the walls or clicking uselessly on his computer. Nothing ever seemed to go right.

His head fell on the desk, turning to the side to look out of the window. She was out there somewhere, wandering the world with no idea what to do; no-one guiding her; no-one helping her live her life. He'd always imagined Gabriella as a porcelain doll, very breakable. And to him that was what she was. Breakable. Like even the simplest touch could break skin, cause a wound. And that's exactly what he'd done this morning. Hurt her.

He'd done the one thing he'd told himself not to do. Swore he wouldn't do. He'd broken the promise to himself. But that wasn't what hurt him the most. It was knowing that he'd hurt Gabriella in the process. She would be sitting in her house, or walking the streets, thinking she'd done something wrong. When in fact, the night had been perfect. In every way possible. And he'd ruined it. He'd tainted the night they'd had together, by leaving without telling her. Stupid, stupid Troy.

He got out of his seat, mug in hand. He was moving so fast the cold liquid fell over the sides and poured onto his hands. But he didn't care. He kept his eyes to the ground, afraid that if anyone saw him he'd be caught out. He knew he looked terrible. Ill. The disease: leaving Gabriella. He finally reached the coffee machine, the numerous buttons all telling him to do something, when his brain was in enough mess as it was. He punched a button, not sure what would appear in his cup, but not caring either way. As long as it was caffeine, that was fine. He needed to stay awake. Let's face it, sleeping last night hadn't been an option.

He heard someone cough beside him and he scrunched his eyes, wishing they'd just turn and leave. Then he felt the person clutch his arm, and he reluctantly raised his eyes.

The person in front of him looked so happy. His brown, clear eyes shone brightly. His skin looked like it had been pasted on in Photoshop, and he looked amazing. He looked fresh; excited; just happy. It was clear what he'd got up to last night.

"Troy, my man!" Jason's words flew out of his mouth at an alarming rate. Or maybe Troy wasn't keeping up today. Troy was surprised.

"Dude, weren't you really drunk last night?"

Jason cleared his throat, a faint blush appearing on his already rosy cheeks. "Well, uh… Kelsi… she had these hang over tablets." He hung his head, but Troy could see through that.

"You and Kelsi, huh?" Troy questioned.

Jason rose his head and nodded slightly.

Troy grabbed his mug and smiled softly. "Well, good luck with that, dude. Got to get back to work." He nodded his head in the direction of his office and his feet began to take him, before Jason grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! Not so fast, Troy. Didn't you leave with Gabs?"

Troy felt his heart crack. Her name gave him goose bumps and he felt like he was about to cry. The pain shot all around his head, and he felt ready to faint. He had to get out of here, quick.

"Uh…yeah. We did. But, yeah.. That's a different story."

Jason's eyebrows raised.

"One that I'll tell you another time." Troy was final.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man. I'll leave you be, got to get back to the desk anyways. How's that report coming on?"

Troy smiled reluctantly. "Yeah. Great. Nearly finished. Bye."

He turned on his heel, waving behind him to Jason who was filling his cup up. He walked through the doors of his office, slamming the door shut as he went. Sighing, he sunk down onto his chair, feeling the cushions satisfy him slightly.

Stretching his hands out in front of him and hearing the familiar click of his knuckles breaking, he tried to channel all his energy into this report. But, as soon as he'd started he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd have to sort out his mind first.

What had happened with Gabriella had been amazing. He'd been wanting that to happen ever since he'd never saw her again. All those years had taken its toil (sp?) on Troy, and seeing her again, the image made him smile. But he'd had to leave. And not thinking, he'd left one of the stupidest notes ever. But every word he'd said was true. He knew he loved her; had ever since he'd seen her, walking towards him in the corridor of East High. He missed her, even right now. And knew that the next few weeks, months, would be the hardest. He'd find it hard to put her to the back of his mind, she already occupied it too much. But he'd have to move on. With no source of contact to her, he'd have to let her go. It was just as well he was a firm believer in 'if it's meant to be, you'll find each other'.

Rubbing his eyes in his hands, he let them travel the journey to the keyboard, resting them on the keys. Getting comfy in his chair, he began to write. Subconsciously, he knew this report was good, and he'd only just started. Maybe it was the pain being put into it?

A knock on the door startled him. He felt his heart rate increase. His palms began to sweat. His mind whizzed. Was it Gabriella?

"Come in!" Troy called.

His heart sunk when he saw it was only his boss.

In his doorway was a short, stumpy man. With a receding hairline, ginger going gray, he wasn't the best in the looks department. But Troy smiled anyways. He was possibly the nicest man you'd ever meet in your life. When Troy had started working, Mr Banks had been the one of show him the ropes, helping him go up in his line of business. Troy now sat just under Mr Banks, but was happy that way. Mr Banks was the kindest boss ever.

Troy watched as he walked into the room, his hip jutting slightly from the operation he'd just had. He smiled at Troy warmly, before it fell.

"Troy? Whatever is the matter?"

Troy groaned inside. If there was anything wrong with you, trust Mr Banks to know.

"Nothing, Mr Banks. Everything's fine."

Mr Banks nodded slowly. "Okay then…" He sat himself down of the chair opposite Troy and put him hands in his lap. Troy watched him curiously as his eyes wandered over the room innocently.

"What can I do for you, Mr Banks."

Mr Banks turned to him, smiling as always. "Just wanted to see how that report was getting on. Anywhere near finished? I need it by Friday."

Troy sunk unnoticeably into the chair more. "Well, its getting there. Should be finished today. I think its some of my best work Sir."

Mr Banks nodded. "Good, good." Troy watched him rise from the chair, walking towards the door slowly. He turned around.

"Keep going Troy. And don't let the woman get you down."

Troy smiled back. He'd try not to.

Gabriella sat staring out of the window into the shining sun of New York. It was a pleasant day outside, and usually Gabriella would be itching to get out, into the sun and top up the tan. But today Gabriella wasn't ready. Not ready to face the world again, and doubted she'd be able to for a long time.

Sighing, she watched as she saw the birds outside her window tap gently on the glass. For the first time that day Gabriella smiled, and she thought that was a step in the right direction. But no sooner had that thought come, that Troy had appeared in her head and she broke down again.

The tears rolled down her face, any traces of makeup long gone. She wiped then away with a shaky hand, not wanting then to fall into her coffee. It was the only thing keeping her awake.

What had she done wrong? Everything had been perfect hadn't it? She didn't know. It had seemed that way. But then, why would he say he loved her. Surely those words meant something to him. And surely he knew the pain he was causing her. And yet she knew he'd never appear again. And she'd never be able to talk to him again, unless by pure chance. Because there was no source of contact. Maybe that was what irritated her the most? She was utterly confused. But wasn't that the first thing guys did? Leave a number, address, something?! The whole thing was messed up, and she was hurting bad. She didn't realise he was too.

Rising for her chair, she walked over to the sink to rinse out her cup. She felt the ice cold water run down her skin and for a few seconds the pain was numbed. Gathering some water into her palms she splashed the face, trying helplessly to get some feeling back in her features. The door was unlocking.

Sharpay walked in to see Gabriella looking like she'd seen a ghost. She rushed over to her friend, dropping all bags in the process, at the moment not worrying about all the designer labels which were now in a heap. As soon as Sharpay's arms were wrapped around her Gabriella broke down again, but this time not caring. She needed to be comforted.

Sharpay led her over to the couch, collapsing beside her, her arms still holding on.

"Honey, what happened?"

Gabriella let out a shaking breath. "I saw… him."

Sharpay's eyes jumped out of her sockets. "Him? Troy?!"

Gabriella nodded and felt Sharpay pull her closer as she continued. "He spent the night… and when… when I woke up… he, he wasn't there." She wailed.

Sharpay pulled her closer, and Gabriella felt like she couldn't breath. She just held still while Sharpay whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella felt her shaky legs reach the ground as she stood up. Shaking her head she turned away, walking down the hall, occasionally gripping the walls for support. For now, she was lost. Completely lost.

She slipped into her studio, the paint waiting for her. Today, it was her only means of escape.

**A/N; I'M BACK! Yes, I've got my ideas together, and I've managed to write this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, almost a month, I know! I hope some of you haven't left this story. What do you think? I hope I managed to get the feelings across clearly. Yep Yep! I'll be updating, probably not as regularily, because I've got WLP and the sequel to Love And Let Go, but it's all good. At least I'm back on track, right?**

**Any Harry Potter fans out there? If you are, my friend has started writing a story. It's called Trapped, and it's amazing. Please read it. And review! Be nice, its her first fic. Link on my profile.**

**Talking of reviewing, I'd love it if you would!**

**:D**


	9. Sick And Tired

**Sick And Tired**

Gabriella heaved herself up from the toilet where she had just been sick. The horrid taste in her mouth seemed to intensify and grow stronger, and her face floated into the view of the mirror. The sweaty forehead, bulging eyes, tired under eye skin, flushed cheeks and dry lips. Nothing attractive about this face today. Or her face yesterday. Or the day before…

Her shaky hand reached for the tap, turning it slowly with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't a lot. The small drips of water turned into shoots and soon the water was flowing out the taps, hitting the sides of the washing basin and finally gurgling down the hole. Her eyes stuck of the drain, while her hands reached to cup the water before bringing it to her face and washing away any traces that she had been sick. When she looked back at the mirror her face was still pale, but a little cleaner looking, which made Gabriella happy. When she turned back around, she was met with a sleepy looking Sharpay.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Gabriella whispered.

Sharpay had got home from one of her VIP parties very late last night. Gabriella could remember faintly the door slam and Sharpay's footsteps clumping upstairs in her designer heels. Sharpay Evans was a name that every living breathing being had heard of. She had starred in countless movies but also pursued a career in fashion, modelling and designing. She had lived in the same apartment as Gabriella since they had met at college. She was now Gabriella's closest friend, as Taylor didn't live so near now, and Gabriella was very reliant on her. Without Sharpay she wouldn't have a place to live. She usually dressed very smartly, if not sexily. Sharpay had many men longing for a night with her, but only a few passed inspection. She was a riot in the industry she worked in, always getting invites to weddings to people she'd only met once and asked to model at shows all over the world. But the one thing she always knew she could come home to was Gabriella. A comforting friend to heal the wounds of the job she loved, but sometimes hated.

Sharpay shook her head. "No, I was just resting really. You've been sick again Gabs. You should really see a doctor about that. It's been five days now."

Sharpay's hand reached over to the toilet and pulled the leaver, making the sick vanish. Gabriella smiled up at her friend, knowing that Sharpay's caring nature was coming out and she knew she was only trying to help.

"Really, Sharpay' Gabriella patted her arm. 'I'm fine. Stop worrying, its only a little tummy bug. Nothing to get up in arms about."

Gabriella pushed the tube of toothpaste and watched a little squirt come out onto the toothbrush. Reaching her mouth, she brushed her teeth, feeling the sickly taste melt away slowly but surely. After rinsing her mouth once more, she felt refreshed and much better, but very tired. Sharpay was watching her closely.

"What are you going to do now Gabi, you can't get ready for work. I won't let you go, you're in no fit state. Call in sick again, I'll get the phone."

She watched as Sharpay's body, clad in a tank top and pyjama bottoms showing her slim mid-drift walked out of the room and her feet descended down the stairs. Coming out the bathroom, she called to Sharpay, "Any chance of a cup of tea, while you're down there?"

Her hands went to her hair which was wet with sweat. She felt yuck. But she didn't complain. Her sore feet carried her back through the hallway and into her bedroom. She clutched her stomach, the sickness feeling coming back to her, but she pushed it back down. Collapsing back onto her bed she had rushed from minutes before, her body sunk uncomfortably into the cushions and sheets. She'd been having a bad time, trying to feel comfortable. Rustling around, throwing the sheets different ways, didn't help her sickness, but finally she found herself quite comfy. Her head rested on the pillow, turned to the side and in took a large sniff.

It had been six weeks since the whole Troy incident. She looked at it as an incident, because she didn't like to think that what they had shared had been amazing, gorgeous, lovely, and everything she'd wanted since the break up. Which, in fact, was what it was. She missed him terribly. The past 6 weeks had been painful, all because she had been naïve. She actually thought he would stay, be there forever, but sadly, those thoughts had been erased. Every time she thought of him her heart would physically hurt, and she pined for him, too much, but tried to hide it all the same.

Her hand moved up the covers which were draping her fragile body and landed on the pillow her head was on. Her fingertips moved around, drawing invisible lines that only Gabriella's eyes would be able to see. Her eyes closed and she imagined Troy's body, lying beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, snuggling together, but with her fingers drawing designs on his chest, not the pillow. She pulled it closer, desperate not to lose Troy's touch. It was terrible, but even though Gabriella had washed her covers, she hadn't washed the pillow sheet. It smelt of him, and she wanted something that would hopefully remind her of him, forever. She knew the smell of him would fade in time, but she took what she could get.

"Ya' know. No matter how many times you stroke that pillow, he won't magically appear."

Gabriella's eyes snapped open to be confronted with Sharpay standing with a cup of tea and phone in her hands. Her eyes connected with Sharpay's and she saw the pain in them, which was radiating off Gabriella's body. She never knew she must look that pained, for what she could see in Sharpay's eyes was the image Sharpay saw of her. She sat up, shielding her flushed face with pillows, and finally looked her back in the eye. Gabriella patted the bed covers and Sharpay moved over, to sit cross-legged on the bed in front of her. She was handed tea, and gave a thankful smile.

"How longs it been Gabs?" Sharpay looked at her thoughtfully.

Gabriella's brows wrinkled. "How longs what been?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Since you saw… Him."

Gabriella laughed ironically. She set her mug down on the bedside table and readjusted herself. She knew Sharpay was only trying to be thoughtful. "It's all right, Shar, you can say his name."

Sharpay's hand found hers and squeezed it gently. "I just don't want to hurt you, if I say anything wrong. A few weeks ago you would break down at… His name."

Gabriella smiled a little up at her friend, even though tears pricked her eyes. "You know Sharpay. When you meet someone in the street, even if you don't talk to them, you just see them, and an hour later, you don't remember them, that's what I think of Troy like now, He was just passing. Just passing through my life, like no doubt he does to others. But stupidly, for some odd reason, I thought I'd be different. Probably because of our past. But, he's gone now. My life is Troy-free. I've got to forg--AHHH!"

Sharpay jumped out her skin at the sound of Gabriella's close yells. She rushed to her side, seeing her best friend clutch the side of her stomach.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" Gabriella looked at her friend that had concern written all over her face. The pain eased and Gabriella collapsed onto the pillows beside her, panting slightly. She patted Sharpay's hand.

"It's alright now. I just had one of those cramps again. Had them ever since the sickness. Blooming nuisance." Gabriella groaned.

Sharpay felt her head cautiously.

"Shar, don't you have work or something today? You usually do, and it's now' Gabriella glanced at the clock, 'half 7. You're usually out by now. I shouldn't have kept you."

She heard Sharpay snort. "Nonsense, that's what friends re for. Anyways, don't have to go in until 10 today, but I'll keep you company for a while. You need to phone your work, remember?"

Gabriella groaned. "Jay will be furious."

Sharpay laughed. "No he won't! He's blooming in love with you."

Gabriella blushed at Sharpay's comment, knowing deep down it was true. She brushed it quickly aside, before muttering, "Just give me the phone, will you?"

Jay's head drooped onto his desk, before glancing at the clock. Just one more hour before Gabriella hopefully walked through that door. He'd missed her, as she had been off. He was worried about her, she hadn't been feeling very well, and would have popped around to see her, but she'd probably think that was strange. Truth was, he was in love with Gabriella. Had been since the first time he'd interviewed her. And he would do anything in the world for her.

He was brought from his thoughts as the phone rang.

"Hello? Jay Longden speaking."

He heard a cough and a yelp from the other end before Gabriella's sweet voice was heard. "Jay, hey it's Gabriella. I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to make it in today. Still ill."

Inside, Jay's heart sunk and he groaned, but he tried to be polite. "Oh, okay. Well, just make sure you get better, quickly. Huh?"

Gabriella laughed slightly, "Yes, I will. Goodbye."

Jay smiled down at the receiver. "Goodbye Gabriella."

She switched off the phone and sighed into her pillows, with Sharpay staring down at her, by her side. She felt Sharpay's small pointy fingers sweep away loose hairs from her head and behind her ear. She smiled at the touch, but couldn't help thinking about Troy doing that too.

"So he let you off again then, did he?"

Sharpay heard a 'yes' through one of the pillows.

She smirked triumphantly. "Told you so."

Gabriella's face came into view. "Sharpay, I'm kinda tired. I think I'll sleep. If I don't see you, then have a nice time at work. Later."

She threw her head back to the pillow, hearing Sharpay close the door behind her. And she was swept back into sleep.

_**14 years old.**_

_She sat on the steps of her new house, holding a brown box in her hands. Lifting up off her knees where it rested and onto the ground, she searched for her book, Romeo and Juliet. Pushing her glasses up further on her nose, she delved in, the world and life of the most famous lovers commencing._

_"So it's you who's moving in here then?"_

_The voice broke through the thoughts of her book and she raised her face to see a boy stading in front of her. He was very tall, lean, with muscles and was toned. His tan skin was to die for, and inside her stomach she felt it flip. She'd never wanted to touch someone so much. His caramel hair lay on his head, some shading over his right eye. But the left was clearly in view. Gabriella had never seem anything so pure in her life before. The blue-ness shocked her, and before she knew it she was swimming in them._

_"Are you gonna tell me your name, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"_

_Gabriella's face blushed as she stood up, dropping the book back into the box, and walking over to the strange boy which enchanted her._

_She struck out her hand._

_"Gabriella Montez."_

_He took it and shook._

_"Troy Bolton."_

_**16 years old.**_

_"Gabriella's just one time, please. I really need this."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy Bolton, best friend and secret love. He had no clue of what she felt for him, or how her heart beat faster whenever he caught her eye._

_"Troy, for the last time, I'm not going to let you copy my Chemistry homework."_

_He edged forward on her carpet, leaning in. "Please Gabriella!"_

_His face was so close to hers, and her eyes were caught to his. The blue that inhibited them never seemed to fade, and only seemed to captivate her more each time she looked at them._

_She slumped her shoulders. "Oh, alright then. But this is the last time!" _

_He smirked, moving even closer to her. "Whatever you say, Gabi."_

_She protested, "Troy!"_

_Suddenly she felt his finger touch her lips and the spark both of them felt was unbearable. Their eyes locked as his finger moved over the shape of her lips and she parted them._

_Then they closed the gap._

_**Just a few weeks ago.**_

_"Well, don't you two look cosy."_

_The bright read lipstick moved in unison with Miss Darbus' lips. Gabriella carved a fake smile onto her lips at the comment, although she could tell Troy was getting annoyed. It was only a matter of minutes before he lost control to the feelings Gabriella was provoking on him._

_Gabriella giggled nervously, while Troy scratched his neck. "Eh, well, you know."_

_Miss Darbus' started reminiscing. "I always knew you two would get together. Personally I think it was written in the stars. I remember when I first saw you both, and you were best friends with each other. Yes, those were the days. But as you both grew older, so did your feelings. And look, now,' she pointed at them as their faces blushed madly. 'Beautiful. Simply fabulous!"_

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Well, thank you for that flashback Miss Darbus. How great to see you again. If you don't mind, we're going to get going."_

_--_

_Finally they got outside, the fresh air making them sigh in relief. Gabriella turned to Troy, slipping her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we."_

_Troy leant in closer. "Right… about… here"_

_They mouths closed onto each other as they started to kiss. Troy ran his tongue over her lips, begging her to open her mouth. She granted access and soon their tongues were battling. Gabriella's fingers caused him to groan as she raked them through his caramel locks, gripping and pulling every so often. Troy dragged her closer to him, letting any space between them suffocate. Gabriella gasped into his mouth when she felt him on her thigh. She dragged her lips away from his, before whispering, "Let's get out of here."_

"Gabi?"

"Gabi?!"

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella's eyes snapped open and saw Sharpay standing, staring down at her. "What! What's happened!"

Sharpay knelt down beside her bed and stroked her hair. "You had the dream again, sweetie."

Gabriella groaned.

"Do you want me to stay off work today?" Sharpay's soothing voice came through her ears.

She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine… just need… sleep." She was already groggy.

"Okay, well, phone me if you need me." She heard Sharpay move upwards and get to the door.

"Thank you, Sharpay." Gabriella winced her words, but only because another cramp was approaching. Oh, the joys of being ill.

Confusion locked on Sharpay's features. "What for?"

Gabriella smiled in pain. "For just being here for me."

Sharpay smiled back. "You're welcome."

And Gabriella slumped back onto her pillows. She was done fighting sleep. She was too sick and too tired to so anything else.

**A/N; Hey you guys. A slightly longer chapter for you. Since it's the holidays I might be able to update a little more often, but that's just a maybe. Anyways, lets try and hit over 100 reviews, okay?**

**I'll update soon.**

**:D**


	10. Chicago, Here I Come

**Chicago, Here I Come.**

_Troy was sitting on an island, the waves crashing around him, making his hammock swing with the gentle breeze. The birds chirped and sang out their songs, while the trees ruffled their leaves through the wind. The occasional chant of Hawaiian singing called be heard by the others on the beach, but right now Troy was the image of peace._

_His toned body clung to the material of the hammock as it was wet. He'd been swimming, and the drops of salty water were now sticking to his body. His hair, normally caramel, was now a dark shade of brown, wet also. It slid down over his right eye, sticking to his head. The sun was gently blowing it, slowly making it dry, and tiny flecks of caramel could be seen._

_But the best thing he was thinking about being on this island, was having the girl of his dreams in his arms, snuggled into his chest, where he wanted to keep her forever. Her dark locks stuck onto his chest, sticking up in places where they weren't meant to be, and her body slipped into position, locked together, right beside his, like they were supposed to stay that was forever. Troy watched as her hand moved further up his body, her long fingernails playing with the small hairs on his chest. Her chest heaved while she breathed, and her eyes closed, loving the feeling of just being there._

_"I love it here."_

_He watched her perfect lips move, almost so slow that it was hypnotising him. His arm protectively drew her closer, her face now touching his chest, littering it with small butterfly kisses. To say he was in heaven, certainly wasn't an understatement._

_"Me too." Troy mumbled._

_Gabriella lifted her head, and their eyes locked. Blue met brown, and almost danced together, smiles spreading over their faces until they beamed._

_"Wanna know something?"_

_Gabriella crawled up Troy's body, her bikini showing off her rounded chest and smooth stomach, which grazed over Troy's chest, making him want to moan. Gabriella hands moved to Troy's shoulders and began to massage, his eyes closing at the wonderness of her touch._

_"Mhmmm." Troy replied lazily._

_Next thing he knew, Gabriella's mouth was on his jaw, leaving kisses upwards towards his mouth. He longed for her mouth to touch his lips, but every time she drew close she wandered away again, leaving him groaning in frustration, with her soft giggles escaping._

_"I. Love. You." She said in between kisses._

_Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down further towards him. She smiled up at him, before he replied. "Ditto."_

_With her mouth on his they became tangled up in one another, until a deafening bang could be heard. Troy jump jumped up, while Gabriella crawled further on top of him, her head hanging over the edge of the hammock to see what was going on. Troy rolled his eyes at her, before shouting continued. They only caught parts of the conversation._

_"…can't believe…"_

_"…I mean, really…"_

_"…How!… you…"_

_"…what we had… special… thrown away…"_

_Gabriella's eyes drifted back to Troy's with a cute and confused expression on her face. When the argument started again, she let her eyes wander back to the scene._

_"…my best friend… come on!…"_

_"… just don't…"_

_Troy, tired of listening, drew his attention to Gabriella's body, which was currently nearly covering his chest. He smirked mischievously, He ran his finger across the skin beneath her bikini top, leaving a small trail of goose bumps along the way. After, he ran his tongue on the same spot, alighting a moan from Gabriella's mouth at the contact. His hands travelled down her body, over each delicious curve, until they met her hips, where he pinched them lightly._

_Gabriella jumped, before narrowing her eyes at him. "What was that for?", she whispered in an annoyed tone. She didn't want to get caught by the people fighting._

_Troy smirked. "To drag you away from being nosy."_

_Gabriella smacked his head lightly, before her eyes went back to the scene, which was now continuing outside. Troy rolled his eyes once more, before gently kissing the cleavage of her breasts, and her hands smacked him again. "Stop, this is getting good."_

_Troy groaned, as he lifted her off him, to the side of the hammock, while he turned around to get a better look at the scene. Suddenly, he felt a little weight resting on his back, to find Gabriella lying on top of him. He grabbed one of her hands, kissing the palm gently, before his eyes found the arguers, outside their villa._

_Troy watched. Outside were two people, one man and a woman. The man was on his knees, looking like he was proposing, but really just begging for forgiveness. The tears springing from his eyes were proof he'd done wrong, and he was guilty. His bare chest had small red marks over it, and Troy wondered what they were from. It was clear as soon as he tried to grab her, she hit his chest. The marks made sense now. She was quite tall, with large and heavy blonde curls going down her back. She was barefoot, with a loose t-shirt on, and small shorts. Her face was wet, with tears, but smudged mascara, and when she talked, it was muffled and choked. It was a sad sight to see._

_Gabriella's hands ruffled gently through Troy's hair, loving the feeling of it threading through her fingers. This relationship crisis was so sad, yet tantalizing to watch. They soon got a better picture of what had happened, when their talking got louder._

_"Please… forgive me." The man tried to grab her arm as the woman turned to walk away. He caught it, but she shrugged it off, turning around anyway._

_"No! I can't. I can't believe you slept with her." The tears clipped down her face at an alarming rate._

_"It was meaningless. Really."_

_"I can't forgive you, or her. She was my best friend…"_

_Troy and Gabriella watched as the woman walked away, the man collapsing onto the ground, probably realising he'd just lost the best thing he'd ever had. Gabriella pressed a kiss to Troy's neck, while he turned around, with Gabriella still hanging onto him. His arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist._

_"Never leave me, Troy." Gabriella whispered._

_Troy clung onto her tighter than ever before, then kissed her forehead gently._

_"Never."_

Troy woke up drenched in sweat. His palms clung to the sheets covering his bed, and his body was stuck onto them also. But this wasn't abnormal. Quite normal actually. Because he'd waken up like this for the last 6 weeks. 6 long weeks.

Week One: He'd dreamt about meeting Gabriella again.

Week Two: He'd dreamt about the moment he'd left her.

Week Three: He dreamt about her crying.

Week Four and Five: He'd mysteriously turned up on this island.

And now Week Six: Gabriella was with him on the island, and they were acting like a couple. Basically being what he wanted them to be like: Together.

And in every one of these dreams, Gabriella was in them. He saw her every where, or at least though he did. In the supermarket. In his work car park. Walking home at night. In restaurants. She was every where. Except with him.

He got out of his soaking bed, and ran to the shower, stripping of his boxers and leaping in, the water running down his body. While he washed he remembered that's there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, and if he wanted her enough she'd be there, shining brightly. He hoped.

He'd dreamt about her every night. And she was on his mind every second of the day, except from at work. He'd tried to stay as focused as possible, losing his job and Gabriella was not on his agenda.

Soon, he was dressed and ready to leave the house. Getting into his car, he started the engine and pulled out onto the street. It was still quite dark outside, the street lights still beaming down onto the roads. A few people were stuck in cars, or walking the streets alone, but nothing sparked his interest. Before he knew it, he was at work, getting out of his car, with Jason walking by his side. He tended to just space out, never really knowing where he was, and finding himself getting to the places he wanted to go to, without knowing how he got there. He was starting to worry.

"Troy?" Jason waved a hand in front of his face.

Troy blinked out of his daydream. "Sorry, just spaced out."

Jason looked at him, worried. "Are you sure you're okay. I mean, sure people space out sometimes, but lately you've been doing that a lot. It's not normal. Maybe you need some time off."

Troy chuckled ironically. Time off would only lead to more time thinking about what he should have done with Gabriella. He didn't need that. "No, I'm fine. Time off would not do me good."

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes, while the walked into their work building. The lights blinded Troy for a few short seconds, but they soon adjusted. Collecting the papers he would need, he started down the corridor, with Jason still at his side.

"Troy! Jason!"

They turned around sharply, to be met by their boss, Mr Banks. Mr Banks shook both their hands before asking how they were.

"Good, thanks Mr Banks." Jason replied.

Troy smiled, the bags under his eyes relevant with the streaming lights. "Fine, Mr Banks." Mr Banks looked at him eying him suspiciously.

"Are you sure, Mr Bolton?"

Jason and Mr Banks looked at him.

"Very sure, Sir."

"Very well then. I have some news for you, which, well, you might like… you might not. Please follow me into my office." Mr Banks turned, expecting them to follow.

They walked down numerous hallways, finally to get to Mr Banks office. They stepped inside, taking a seat on the plush chairs in front of his desk. Troy watched the plump Mr Banks with the friendly face, sit down opposite them, his hands clasped on his desk.

"Okay, I'm just going to come straight out with it. I'm transferring you."

Jason's face looked pained, while Troy looked delighted.

Troy couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do at this moment. He wanted to jump for joy, and hopefully his thoughts would work. Leaving New York, he could hopefully put everything behind him and forget about what had happened. He could get rid of the guilt that was wracked up in him, and leave Gabriella behind, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to forget about what he did to her, and moving cities would probably do that. He thought.

"Where to?" Jason asked.

Jason didn't want to leave. He'd be leaving Kelsi. He made her happy, she him. They'd just got back together at the reunion, and had been happy since. Leaving would tear them apart. He didn't want that.

"Chicago." Mr Banks replied.

Troy smiled. "Well, that's fine with me. I'd be delighted to go, Sir."

Mr Banks smiled at him, but worry was written in his eyes while he stared at Troy. "Very well, its good to get such a positive response to when your asking someone to leave behind their home, everything."

Jason winced.

Mr Banks turned to him. "I can see you're not to happy about this. But I think this could be a great opportunity for you two. More money too."

Jason's shoulder's slumped. "Okay then."

Mr Banks smiled at them both. "Great. You'll be leaving next week, so get packing. It'll only be for a few months, but you'll get experience there which you can't get here. Thank you for accepting. You can leave now."

They both rose from their chairs, Jason leaving first.

"Troy."

He turned to see a worried Mr Banks.

"Maybe it's best if you sorted out whatever is bothering you before you came. It's not good to bring guilt on a new journey."

Troy smiled at him. "Thanks, Mr Banks."

Troy closed the door behind him. This was it. He was leaving. Leaving behind his home, where he'd lived the past few years since college. Leaving behind his friends. And Gabriella. Escaping the guilt, hopefully.

He entered his office, and muttered. "Chicago, here I come."

**A/N; Didn't like that chapter, but oh well. Please review anyways. Maybe we could get over 15 reviews this time? :D**


	11. Testing Times

**Testing Times.**

"Honey, you're pregnant."

Gabriella slammed her head down on the toilet seat at her best friend's and roommates words. She groaned when it hit, a small pain releasing, and her shaky legs brought her to her feet. Clutching onto the sink, her knuckles turned white with the pressure, and she turned to her friend to reply.

"No. I'm. Not." She forced the words from her mouth.

Her roommate, clad in small shorts and a tank top which she slept in, put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"It's incredibly obvious Gabs. For a person as smart as you are, I'm kind of surprised you haven't realised yet."

Gabriella scowled at her friend as she brought her face up to the mirror and stared. Her hair was greasy and tangled, her eyes were puffy, bloodshot and baggy. And her lips trembled like she was about to cry. Seeing this, Sharpay rushed to her side, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "Honey, it'll be fine. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing…"

Gabriella turned around sharply, knocking Sharpay off balance as she steadied herself. Anger and pain reflected in Gabriella's eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not pregnant. This has nothing to do with me not being ready, or anything like that. I'd love to be a mother, but not in these circumstances. But it really doesn't matter anyway, because guess what? I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Sharpay looked down at the floor. "Gabriella, you're being stupid."

Gabriella flung her arms in the air. "I'm not being stupid, I know I'm not pregnant!"

Sharpay crossed her arms and went into teacher mode, something she had become very good at recently. "If you're not pregnant, explain this. You had sex, unprotected might I add, with Troy Bolton. From then on you've been sick every morning and sometimes in the evening. You haven't been able to sleep due to uncomfortable cramps in your stomach,' She pointed her finger at Gabriella's belly, and Gabriella hand came around to protect it. 'You've been complaining about how tender your breasts have been and about how you've 'put on some pounds', and you've got pimples and oily skin. Explain Gabriella! Explain how you aren't pregnant!"

Gabriella's body slumped to the floor, the bath tub supporting her slowly aching back. Bringing her knees to her chest, the tears she shed trickled down onto her pyjama bottoms, and she sighed. "It… might just… be… a bug." She whimpered pathetically.

Sharpay came down to her side, her rant making her want to comfort her friend. "Honey, it's not a bug. And deep down you know it isn't too. You're just too scared to admit it."

Gabriella's fingers wiped away a few tears, before she leant into her friend. "But Sharpay, this is so messed up. I'm not ready for this. This isn't how it was meant to go." She wailed.

Sharpay rubbed her shoulder. "How was it meant to go Gabi?"

"He was supposed to be here! And we were supposed to be happy. Together. Forever. The whole shebang! When we met 8 weeks ago, God that's nearly 2 months, it was like everything was settling into place. I'd had dreams, Shar! Dreams! Its so pathetic, but I believed he'd come back, sweep me off my feet and we'd get married. Honeymoon love, on the beach, late night walks, the whole thing. Then we'd start popping out babies. Not like this. And do you know what makes it even worse? The fact that he'd nowhere to be seen. He won't be here with me. To hold my hand…"

"That's what I'm here for." Sharpay whispered encouragingly. Gabriella turned and hugged her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She murmured.

Sharpay helped Gabriella up, and led her to the sink. Sharpay wet a face cloth, letting the water warm with her fingers under the tap. Damping the towel, she brought it up to Gabriella's face and wiped away the tears that had collected. "You're still just as beautiful, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled a watery smile, "Thanks, Sharpay."

After putting the cloth back on the hand rail, she turned to Gabriella, who had suddenly become green. She face creased with worry.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella pointed to her mouth, before turning around sharply and running to the toilet. She collapsed down on her knees, moaning, and was sick. Once again. Sharpay gathered up her hair, and wrinkled her nose at the stench. After she was finished, Sharpay flushed the toilet, ridding the stench and muck away, and helped clean Gabriella up. She settled Gabriella down on the toilet seat to collect herself, and watched as Gabriella sighed.

"What are we going to do with me, Sharpay?"

Sharpay rubbed her knee. "Well, first things first, I'm going to get you a pregnancy test. You are… eh… going to keep the baby, right?"

Gabriella nodded her hear quickly. "Oh, gosh yes. I'm not a big fan of abortion."

Sharpay smiled encouragingly. "Okay. Well then, since it's the weekend you don't have to go into work, so I'd suggest getting back in bed, and drinking lots."

Gabriella wrinkled her brows, confused. "Why drink lots?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her friend. "For the pregnancy test." She replied in a duh tone.

"Ah, gotcha."

Sharpay helped Gabriella back to her bedroom, her legs still not totally stable from being sick twice. After getting tucked up in the covers, Sharpay announced she was going to get the tests, and she'd be back soon. Gabriella was left alone, with a large bottle of water beside her.

She took a sip, loving the feeling of the refreshing water draining through her body. She sighed. Okay. She was p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. She still couldn't say the word completely. Partly because she was scared of realising the truth, and partly because it was, just plain scary. She'd never had thought she'd be having a baby when she was just 23, and without the father by her side. She dreams were something she'd vowed to make reality. She'd wanted the father to be there, and she'd wanted Troy to be the father the most. God, she loved him. And she was carrying his baby. What a scary thought!

She turned onto her side, a cramp starting to appear. She was, maybe, pregnant. But deep down she knew she was. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Happy; she was giving another life to the world. Or sad; because she wouldn't have Troy to help her through it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep. She was tired, it had been a long day already.

"Gabriella." Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella barely stirred.

"Gabs, I'm back." Sharpay said louder to her ear.

Gabriella moaned gently.

"Gabs, I've got the tests." Sharpay shook her friend's shoulder and eventually Gabriella's eyes flickered open. She groaned when she saw Sharpay.

"Go away."

Sharpay smirked. "No, I've got the tests and you're going to pee even if your bladder can't. Get up, come on."

After a few minutes, and a few shoves of Sharpay, Gabriella stumbled along to the bathroom, sitting sleepily on the seat. "Right, hit me with it then."

To say Gabriella was reluctant, was a understatement.

Sharpay emptied a large carrier bag into the bath, several boxes coming out. Gabriella groaned. How many did Sharpay buy? Gabriella's eyes scanned the tub carefully, sleep getting in the way so she had to start counting again. Finally, she shook her head at Sharpay.

"Twelve boxes! How many babies am I having here?"

Sharpay put her finger to her chin. "That's a point actually. You might have twins, or triplets. Oh, can I have one?"

"Sharpay, shut up. I'm only having one. Hopefully. But seriously, why so many boxes?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her slightly larger than normal stomach.

Sharpay sat on the side of the tub, picking up several boxes. "Well, when I got to the store, there were so many kinds. So many different boxes. Like this one for example,' She held up a box for Gabriella to see, 'it says 'Nice & Easy', so I thought, well that'll suit us. I mean, we don't want anything too hard to use. How hard can this be. And then I saw these,' She held up a different box, 'and it says it shows you the result in 30 seconds flat. Now that, that is impressive, y'know. And then I saw these,' She held up two boxes and Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'and I bought them, just because they had flowers on the box. Pretty, don't you think?"

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "I think you went over board, Shar."

Sharpay sighed. "But I didn't. Anyway, some might be faulty, so the more you use the surer you will be. I do have brains up here you know." She pointed a manicured nail to her head.

"Okay, okay. Lets just get started." Gabriella stood up ad lifted the toilet seat. She wasn't ashamed since Sharpay was there. She'd spent the whole of college with her, they had no secrets now.

"Oh, try this first, it's got pretty lilac flowers on." Sharpay handed her the box.

She pulled the strange contraption out, letting the box fall to the floor. Sharpay picked it up, pulled out the instructions and read. "Basically, just stick it in the toilet, pee on it, then wait for it to 'season', as it says here."

Gabriella snorted, but did as it said. After that, she laid it on her sink counter and waited.

"Might as well try another one while we wait." Sharpay considered.

Gabriella sighed. "Alright then."

Sharpay handed her another box and she did the same thing. She laid it on the counter beside the other one, her eyes closed so she couldn't see. She pulled up her underwear and trousers, and sat back on the seat.

"Another one?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Lets just wait."

She played with her hands on her lap while she waited. A strange nervousness came onto her, and her stomach flipped. She was scared of the results, and it didn't help that Sharpay was now pacing.

"Shar, can you sit down, you're making me nervous."

Sharpay slumped to the floor, "Sorry."

A few minutes passed and the room was silent. Sharpay looked at her watch and then looked at her friend, who looked like she might be sick with nerves. "Gabs. I think it's time." Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella nodded, while she stood up, facing away from the counter.

"Do you want me to look with you?" Sharpay asked, ready to help her friend.

Gabriella just shook her head, before breathing deeply and turned around to her fate. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and her stomach fell.

"What does it say?"

Gabriella heard Sharpay's question but didn't reply.

She just watched the small little plus sign stare back at her, taunting her.

**A/N; So, yes, she is pregnant, but of course she would have been because this story is about her being pregnant! This was a little shorter than normal, but I have some other writing I want to do, so I wanted to get this up first. I'll try and update sooner, so the more reviews I get, the quicker I update...**

**What are you waiting for? Go, press that little purple button already!**

**:D**


	12. Something Is Wrong

**Something Is Wrong.**

It was funny how something so small, so insignificant, could make such an impact.

How something could make the biggest change.

And how upsetting and confusing this little thing could be.

As she stared down at the little stick with the even smaller plus sign now brightly clear in her mind, she realised how every little thing that hadn't made sense over the last few days, weeks and months, how everything managed to fit into place. And how annoying it was that her being pregnant was the only thing that un-muddle those thoughts.

The endless sickness.

The endless eating for comfort.

The endless pains in her back and chest.

The endless toilet trips.

And the endless tears at things which weren't worth crying for.

That little plus sign seemed to make everything make sense, in some way. And yet she found she wasn't ecstatic. She wasn't hopeful. She wasn't full of joy. And she definitely couldn't wait to bring a child onto this Earth. Into her world. A world where it wouldn't have a father. Some would say she was old fashioned, that many single parents have brought up amazing children, with no problems at all. But wanting the father to be there, for her, wasn't possibly about the child. However selfish it made her, she wanted him there for her. For the comfort. The reassurance. The love, that only a partner could bring.

She blinked back the tears resting on her eyes and realised she was still in the bathroom, still in her pyjamas, and still leaning over the sink with a fidgeting Sharpay at her side.

"Gabi! What does it say?" Sharpay squealed in impatience once again.

It seemed like the stick was glued to her hand, and that the words weren't coming up her throat. She couldn't form any sentence. It was the shock , she supposed.

Sharpay searched for answers. "Is it wrong? Is the stick faulty? Should we try another one?"

Sharpay's words kept coming, but got no reply from the silent Gabriella. Sharpay was starting to worry. Was there any way you could faint standing up? Without falling down? She doubted it. Yet her friend, her friend she'd shared most of her adult years of life with, was standing stalk still, no movements, and no words.

"Gabriella. Talk to me. Please."

And then she turned. It was like she'd been standing there for years. Like she'd been standing there forever, and since the moment she'd let her eyes look at the stick, she'd aged dramatically. Sharpay knew instantly that the answer on the stick wasn't what Gabriella wanted. Her face had drained, she looked like the living dead. A zombie. Sharpay watched as Gabriella left the stick on the counter for the world to see and wandered away in the direction of her bedroom, her feet sloping. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Once Gabriella was safely away, she stood and saw the stick, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped. Gabriella was pregnant, and all she could find to say was, "Oh God."

Gabriella pushed her door closed and wished she could close her life behind. She was confused, or more her brain was confused. She'd never thought she'd get pregnant, and now she was placed with the reality of it all, thinking was out of the question. But her heart was still beating, life definitely seemed to be continuing, and all Gabriella could think to do was fall to the floor and cry.

Tears of pain.

Tears of hurt.

Tears of frustration.

They strolled down her face at an alarming rate, unsure of where to go. Her already pale skin turned paler, if that was possible, and her hands covering her eyes shook terribly. Her mind was such a mess, she didn't know where to begin. Starting with the basics; she was pregnant. She could finally admit that she was. If Sharpay hadn't got that through to her, she'd probably still be in denial until she gave birth. Although she could be a pain, Sharpay was a good type of pain.

And Sharpay, she supposed, was all she had now. Troy wasn't there, Taylor wasn't as close, and she'd fallen apart from her parents since college. An argument about which college to attend lessened the force of their connections. They had wanted Gabriella loser to home, while all she'd wanted to do was run away from it all. And when she'd ran, she'd left them and their support behind. She couldn't turn to them now.

So she was basically going it alone, the whole process, and she didn't know where to begin. The Doctor's would be a good idea, but she was too afraid. Gabriella thought they might put her down, a single parent. And she wasn't exactly proud.

She climbed over to her bed, nestling down into the covers for some comfort. Maybe sleep would make things better? A knock on the door startled her.

"Gabs? Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded, but then realised Sharpay could see her. "I'm fine." She croaked, her cried out voice cracking.

"Alright, I've brought you some tea." She saw the door shake, and Sharpay was obviously trying to open it from the other side. She'd find it locked. Reluctantly throwing off the covers, she shuffled her bare feet across the carpeted flooring to the door, opening it slightly ajar.

A smiley Sharpay was on the other side. Gabriella smiled pathetically back. She took the tea thankfully and got ready to close the door. Sharpay's foot jammed it open. She stroked Gabriella's shoulder. "Gabs. Are you okay about all this? Want to talk about it?"

She watched as Gabriella's tearstained face shook. "Thanks for the support Shar, but I'm not ready to talk about it right now. I just need some space. I might go paint."

Sharpay smiled encouragingly. At least Gabriella might do something productive. Anything to get her mind off what was ahead.

"That sounds good. Well, I'm going out, so have fun. And if you need me, just call." Sharpay smiled, but in the back of her mind she was worried about leaving Gabriella in her very fragile state. Gabriell saw the worry in her eyes.

"Sharpay, I'm fine. Go. It's okay."

Sharpay arched her eyebrow. "Sure?"

Gabriella put on her most convincing smile. "Of course. I'm positive."

Sharpay kissed Gabriella's cheek and she watched as her friend exited their shared house. Slumping against the wall, she drank her tea, leaving the cup hazardly on the floor, but she didn't care. The only thing that would make her truly forget would be the thing she loved most.

Painting.

--

Something was wrong.

Something wasn't right.

And only Troy could feel it.

His head mysteriously cocked up from his bulging workload, and his eyes travelled around the room. Yes, everything was in order, nothing had moved, so why did he feel like something was missing? Or that something was incredibly wrong?

Letting his pen fall to his desk and he stood up to admire his new room. The view that held from the window was amazing. What a pity it rained nearly every day! It would look beautiful in the sunshine. The hills with the skyscrapers covering some of their beauty. And when he looked down he was reminded of the life that went on here. How every single person on the roads below was different. They had different lives, different problems, but something made them similar. They were all human. And all made mistakes.

Troy had made many of them.

His fingers rested on the glass, fingering the pains carefully. His biggest problem, was the one that he let happen with Gabriella. How he wished he could turn back time! Anything to see her face again. Because he'd done wrong. So wrong. And only wished he could fix it. Somehow.

And he'd been wrong a couple of times too.

At first when he'd been offered the job here in Chicago, about 2 weeks ago, he'd jumped at the chance. He'd vainly thought that getting away from New York, moving away from home, would make it easier to get rid of the pain and guilt that crawled through him every day. He'd been every stupid - since he'd been here, _she'd_ been all he'd thought about. Leaving New York had been the last thing he should have done, because now she was ever further away. And almost impossible to find. But Mr Banks had promised that this set up wouldn't be forever. What Mr Banks didn't know was that Troy was hanging on to his word very tightly.

"Troy?"

He turned around quickly, to see Jason standing at his desk. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts hat he hadn't heard the door. He looked at his friend, colleague, and sighed. His sad face. Jason's red rimmed eyes. He'd never known a man to miss his partner so much. As much as him, at least.

Jason had been missing Kelsi miserably. She was always on his mind, every moment of the day, as much as Gabriella was on Troy's. They hadn't broken up, but both of them were full of pain and want for each other, yet Jason had a duty to do, and was miles away from her. Troy could only imagine what it would be like if he were in that position with Gabriella. It would be truly heartbreaking, he imagined. Jason talked frequently about Kelsi, and how happy they had been before him moving. And their hour long phone calls had been extending, but at least their relationship was still alive. For he knew life for Jason wouldn't be worth living, without Kelsi by his side.

Troy shook his head, coming back to the present. "Jason, what can I do for you?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair, before his drained and sore voice replied. "Eh, Mr Banks wants you to fax the work you've been doing to him by Monday. He tried your phone, but couldn't get through. So he phoned me, and yeah, I'm just passing on the message." Jason paused, looking at Troy carefully. He watched Troy turn back to the window and his eyes rise restlessly to the clouds. "Troy? Are you okay? You've been really distant."

Troy shook his head once more, and put on a smile. "Nah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just thinking."

Jason nodded his head. "I know what you mean, I'm finding it hard to concentrate. What the woman in our lives do to us, right?!"

Troy laughed ironically. At least Jason had the woman he wanted. "Yes, I know what you mean."

The silence approached, but Troy turned to Jason. "Jason?"

Their eyes connected. "Yep?"

"Does something feel… strange to you, today? I mean, does something feel like it's changed… or its weird, or something?" Troy knew he was clutching at straws when he saw Jason's puzzled face.

He saw his work mate shake his head. "No, do you?"

Troy went back to staring at the window. "Yes. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

--

Gabriella felt the tears run down her cheeks once more. They had been continuously coming for the last three hours she'd been in her studio, and now she knew why.

She stared back at her canvas, her fingers covered in paint fingering her work. The jaw, the lips, those eyes. She'd painted _him_. And she hadn't even known.

The last three hours had been a blur. All she knew is that she'd been painting, but her mind hadn't been in it. She knew her hands were moving, the paint spreading, but other than that, she was on a different planet.

She sat back to admire her work, realising for the first time that this picture, which she'd drawn from memory, was the only thing she had left of him. The only piece of Troy she might ever have.

Letting that canvas go to the floor, she brought another blank one onto the easel and started again, another view of his face, but from a different angle.

If this was the only way she could have Troy, she'd take as much as she could get.

**A/N; Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Things will start getting awkward soon, so look out for future chapters. Since I'm on holiday, I'm trying to update more, hoping that I'll be able to get more into this story before school starts again. When it does start though, I don't know how much I'll be able to update, so please bare with me. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the frequent updates, and please...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	13. Ultra Cool

**Ultra Cool.**

Gabriella's eyes stayed firmly on the floor, not wanting to look around her. She'd never liked waiting rooms. You always had to… wait, strangely enough. And she'd done enough waiting in her life. Troy had been the one she'd been waiting for. What a long time ago that all was now. Sometimes she'd find herself wondering if what had happened was just all dreams, things she wanted to happen when she slept. But now she had a reason to know they happened. And it was that little, but still significant bump on her stomach.

She still hadn't got used to the feeling of walking around with a growing human inside of her. It was still strange to her when she was sick every morning, and sometimes she'd still wonder what the hell was wrong with her, then realise. But that was because she'd told herself it had been a 'tummy bug' for the last two months, and she'd managed to convince herself that was that. Now she knew differently.

She found herself now in the doctors surgery, waiting. Just waiting. Her eyes looked through the carpet, picking up the different shades of blue that specked here and there. So much blue on something that people walked their muddy shoes over every day. That was why she loved wooden flooring.

Her hands were shaking, and her legs, even though she was sitting down still trembled. Although she had comforting Sharpay beside her, she still felt empty and scared. Running one hand through her hair, she reflected on the things she had done before. The normal routine she had had before this came along. Before she'd been reunited with Troy.

Wake up.

Eat.

Go to work.

Come home.

Eat.

Go to bed.

She laughed inside at how simple every thing was back then, and how messed up and confusing everything was now. And it had only taken a matter of months for everything to change. How amazing and unsettling that was. When everything was over and done with, with her baby on her hip, she'd live life to the full. Because now she knew she didn't know what was around each corner.

She let her eyes wander up to the scene around her, and she glanced nonchalantly at each of the others in the waiting room. It seemed like they were all here with little bumps too. Maybe it was the special day of the week where pregnant people come and get their ultrasounds. Silly thoughts, Gabriella, silly thoughts. But at least some of them looked scared. She wasn't alone, then.

The couple in the corner. He sat with his arm around her shoulders, occasionally kissing her neck gently, making a smile curl onto her lips. With her hands safely around her waist, she made sure no harm could come of her little one inside. They looked to happy to have their little arrival, and so happy to be together to experience it. Lucky them.

The woman talking on her mobile phone, looking directly towards the 'No Mobile Phones' sign. She caressed her stomach lovingly, while she voice swept down the phone to the manly voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." She rolled her eyes at the phone, like the person on the other end would see.

"No, I've not been taken yet." The woman began to scowl.

"Well, maybe you could have done, if you'd bothered to come with me." She watched as the woman became angry. So Gabriella wasn't the only one that didn't have their significant other with them. Gabriella smiled.

The Asian couple, wrapped up in colourful scarves and with bracelets and earrings hanging loosely from their body, discussing which birth would be best. Natural? Or under water? Gabriella hadn't thought about that yet. She just expected to pop the baby out. Oh well, there was time for that, right?

She hadn't read the pregnancy books because every time she went to the counter she felt like she'd throw up and ran into the bathroom. She hadn't looked up information online because the thought scared her. And she hadn't asked any friends, because, well, none of them had been pregnant before. The last thing she wanted to do was to phone up her mother and say, 'Hey, I've not seen you for about five years, but can you tell me about pregnancy?'. She'd probably not get a reply. Just a thud down the line indicating that her mother had collapsed. The thought of all of this made Gabriella light headed. She hoped their wouldn't be some sort of quiz, questions she had to answer, because she knew nothing about this. This was completely new to her. And terrifying.

She looked over to Sharpay, currently reading a booklet on pregnancy. She seemed engrossed, and Gabriella smiled. Sharpay had really gotten into the whole pregnancy thing. All she'd been able to talk about recently was how happy she would be to become Auntie Sharpay, and how she'd spoil the girl of boy rotten. She was glad Sharpay had taken this so well. It helped to have support around you.

Her hands moved about on her lap, unconsciously drawing patterns on her knees. Her fingernails and hands were literally painted with all different shades she'd been using, and she looked dirty. Oh well. Since she'd found she could paint Troy, every spare minute she had had been used in her studio. She found it as a great release, and loved every minute of it. Sometimes she'd find herself dreaming about it, and she'd wake up to go straight along the hall. She was doing her best work, work that no-one had seen. Not even Sharpay. They seemed too personal.

Sharpay looked up from her booklet and smiled at Gabriella. "You okay?" Sharpay was always very concerned about how Gabriella felt these days.

Gabriella smiled in reply. "I'm fine. Interesting reading?" Gabriella smirked.

Sharpay nodded her head vigorously. "Extremely. I'm reading about you giving birth, and to be honest Gabriella, I don't know how you're gonna do it. I mean how the heel to you get a baby through your--"

Gabriella held up her hand in protest. "Enough Sharpay. Don't go into details. Please."

Sharpay put the booklet back and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Gabriella looked down at the clothes Sharpay had forced her to wear today. She'd really just wanted to be comfortable, but for some reason stilettos were a must have fashion accessory for going for an ultrasound. But she'd managed to persuade Sharpay that a dress wasn't the best outfit, and had gone for baggy sweats and a vest top. Easy access for that monitor… thing. Needless to say, she had no clue about what was going to happen.

Looking up at the clock, she realised the doctor was late for her appointment. She scowled, not wanting to be here any longer and hating the wait. Leaning back, she tried to stay calm. Sharpay looked at her sympathetically.

"Not long now, I should think." Sharpay whispered to her while squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Gabriella pouted. "Good."

Sharpay sighed. "Gabriella, you have to be patient. Look, I know you're nervous, you should be by what I've read,' Gabriella shot her a glare, 'but I'm with you. Everything will be fine."

She reflected over Sharpay's words as found that she wasn't as nervous now. That was all she needed, some comforting words. Everything would be okay.

"Ms Montez?"

Gabriella eyes shot up to the nurse in the doorway. She looked around the room, everyone looking at each other. She stood, grabbing Sharpay's hand for support. "That's me."

The nurse smiled at her. "Please come this way."

They followed the nurse through many different hallways until they got to the ultrasound room. She was told to sit down at a chair first, so that the nurse could get to know her and search for some information. She sat patiently.

"So, Miss Montez, I'm Anne Melody, your nurse and ultrasound technician. I'll be helping you today, but first, just a few questions." Anne smiled at her, and Gabriella started to feel calm. She was one of those people who could easily calm a room. Just what Gabriella needed.

"Okay,' The questions began, 'Your full name?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez."

"Age?"

"I'm 22" Gabriella replied.

"And is this your first child?" Anne inquired.

Gabriella sighed, looking down pathetically at her fingers. "Yes, and quite unexpected too."

When she looked up at Anne, she saw her smiling back. "Well, that's fine. It's a great miracle. And I'm here to help you. Can you pop up on that table please?"

Gabriella dropped her bag by her seat and went to the table, Sharpay following behind and sitting down beside her. Gabriella looked around at the, yet again, white room. She was sitting down on the table and all around her was the ultrasound equipment. Anne stood silently beside her, donning on some gloves and getting it all ready. She looked over at Sharpay, worry in her eyes. Sharpay winked at her and whispered that everything would be fine.

"Okay, so let's see your baby. I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold."

Gabriella winced when the ice cold gel reached her stomach, and she shivered. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Anne laughed at her reaction, Gabriella giggled with her. The sensation, once she had got used to it, was quite nice. Soothing. Gabriella closed her eyes in peace.

"And there's your baby, Miss Montez."

Anne whispered down to her and her eyes flickered open. Sharpay's hands were covering her mouth, her whole face in awe. "Wow." She'd whispered. Gabriella eyes floated to the screen and her breathing got locked in her throat. There was her child.

Her and Troy's child.

It's head, body, hands and toes, all there and all so small. It was an exciting experience, one she would never forget. Her eyes started to water and Sharpay hugged her on the table.

"That, is so cool!" She heard Sharpay scream and had to laugh at her friend. She looked back at the screen.

Yep, it was amazing.

But something was nagging in her mind. As she got off the table and wandered back to the desk and chair, she knew exactly what it was. Sharpay shouldn't have been there, Troy should have been in her place. That scene would have been so much more special if Troy had been there. She was being selfish, Sharpay had gone with her out of the goodness of her heart. But Troy was the one she wanted.

She sat down and waited while Anne filled out some forms. Glancing over at Sharpay, the smile on her face was infectious. It seemed that Sharpay was more excited than she was, but she suspected that was just mood swings. She sighed, her hand threading through her hair. She needed some air.

"Ar you alright, Miss Montez?" Anne looked at her with worry.

She smiled, "Yes. Im fine. It's just so overwhelming, I guess. I never thought I'd be doing this so soon."

Anne reached over the table and grasped her hand. "Everything will go swimmingly. Don't you worry. I see so many first time mother's come through here and faint. I see you're a little stronger." Anne laughed.

Gabriella smirked. "Yep, much stronger."

Once they were outside, Sharpay stood by her side. She didn't want to go home, or even get into the car. Sitting down at the bench outside, she looked around, breathing deeply. The one stray tear steamed down her cheek, and Sharpay's arms encircled her.

"Shhh, Gabs. What's the matter?"

Gabriella choked. "That's my baby. Mine and Troy's baby. And he'd not even here to see it. He doesn't even know."

She hugged her tighter. "And that isn't your fault. It's his loss completely. He left you, so don't feel guilty. I know you need him, but I'm here."

Gabriella patted her hand. "I know, I know. And I feel really selfish, but is it wrong for me to want you here, plus Troy?"

Sharpay smiled down at her fragile friend. "Not at all."

Sharpay led her back to the car, and seatbelted her in while Gabriella just let the tears stream down her face.

What day it had been.

**A/N; Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tried to check but I have to go. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It tried to illustrate Gabriella's emotions well, so I hope that worked. Next chapter out soon!**

**Please review! I love them :D**

**Any Harry Potter fans? My friend has written a story, it's just in the beginning stages but totally excellent. The link is on my profile. Please read and review.**

**(:**


	14. Five Months Later

**Five Months Later.**

Gabriella closed her eyes, leaving her hands around the pallet, and she focused her brain on the image in her head. His image. As if it was a camera lodged in her brain, she zoomed in, directly onto the eye, and she almost gasped at the memory of such beauty. Opening her eyes, the image fading away, she realised the outline she had sketched was correct, the shape very well done. She sighed contentedly.

For the last three or four months she had been painting in any spare time she could find. It relaxed her, eased her aching bones, and while sitting she could completely forget about her current situation. The current small bump that was resting on her usually flat stomach, and the future she would have to build for that little baby inside her.

But most of the picture she had painted, sketched, or drawn had been of the one guy she was missing terribly. Troy. And she found that sometimes it was nice to be able to paint him, to have such a vivid picture in her mind that she didn't need him to sit for her to get an accurate painting. Then other times she'd have to stop for her eyes would have clouded with tears and she could no longer see. Those were the darker days. But, like everything, there was always, somewhere along the way, a plus sign. And she couldn't have been happier that the morning sickness had stopped.

And now all the little one could do was kick.

Like it was doing right now.

Gabriella clutched onto the side of her stomach and she could feel the tiny foot press gently against her palm. A smile spread over her face, and even though it was kicking and a little painful, she felt happy that it was in there, moving and hopefully happy. "Ouch, watch it down there! I'm trying to paint." She whispered often to her belly, now very round and noticeable. She still found it irritating when people she hardly knew, or even a person she'd only seen a few times at the restaurant, would come up to her just grab her stomach. It was unsettling when men would do it, women not so much. Just a gender thing. But Gabriella knew they were looking for that kick, the kick that let them knew the baby felt a connection with them. And so far, every person who had tried to find it had failed, which made Gabriella secretly pleased. The only other person the little baby had kicked for was Sharpay.

Gabriella laughed as she remembered the way Sharpay had knelt before her, closing her eyes and chanting a little nursery rhyme as her hands touched Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella had had her mouth clamped shut so she wouldn't laugh, and then she gasped. She'd felt the kick, and apparently Sharpay had too. She had shot up, standing above Gabriella, clasping one hand over her mouth in awe and the other pointing to Gabriella's enlarged belly. Shaking with excitement, she'd staggered back, muttering about the baby kicked for her! For her! Then the squealing, high pitched and annoying, had began, along with the jumping on furniture. That was something she wouldn't mind forgetting.

Now, with the pallet resting idly on her stomach, holding its own with no support, she spread many different shades of blue directly onto the wooden painting surface. Smearing over her fingers, but she didn't care, was every shade of blue paint she thought she'd ever see, and she felt herself smile. Being an artist, there was always something so wonderful about new paint, the smell, the dazzling colour and the texture on your fingertips. Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander back to that mental image, she began brushing strokes of blue on the canvas.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella heard Sharpay shout from downstairs and now her feet walking along the corridor, her footsteps getting louder every second.

"In here!" She replied, still painting.

Sharpay knocked on the door, but didn't wait for it to be opened. She knew by now that Gabriella wasn't going to let her see her paintings, and would wait until she'd at least left this level of their apartment before opening the door and leaving. Sharpay thought this strange as she'd seen almost all the painting and works Gabriella had done since college, but for Gabriella these were much more personal.

"I'm just about to rush out the door, but I thought I'd tell you that you need to go out to work in 20 minutes to be there on time, and that I'll meet you outside the gym for your first childbirth class!" Sharpay shouted through the door, excitement oozing from her voice.

Gabriella smiled before replying. "Okay, thank you. See you then."

With Gabriella's ears now on alert, she waited until she couldn't hear Sharpay any more and laid down her pallet onto the table, wrapping a piece of cling film over it to keep the paint moist. Standing up, with support form the back of the chair, she rose, one hand firmly on her belly like she was worried it would fall off. She didn't know much about having children and the pregnancy process, but she knew that her bump wouldn't be going or falling off anywhere for a little while. Unfortunately.

To others, she might have sounded like she was dreading having a child. But that was completely wrong. Now, she was much more excited than when she'd first found out. Being around Sharpay only meant that her enthusiasm would rub off easily. Yes, she was still nervous and anxious, but that was normal. She was happy, still in wonder of how such a thing could be growing every second in her stomach, and still amazed that this was happening to her. Even with the circumstances.

And Gabriella had learnt to live with the fact that Troy wouldn't be around. Well, nearly. She still wished dearly that he could be there, holding her hand through it all. But she had friends around her that would support her, and she was thankful for that. It would possibly be hard on her child not having a father, but hopefully someone would come along to take his place. And she had to accept that finding a Troy in this world wouldn't happen fast. Nobody could compete with the likes of him. He was in a league of his own completely. And if she was ever to find him again, she'd have questions and want answers, obviously. But for now she was happy at being on her own. She saw it as a challenge, one she hadn't exactly wanted in the first place but was now taking on. It would strengthen her.

Leaving the room, her wandered to her bedroom to find some suitable clothes. Ugh, maternity clothes. Everybody went on about how 'comfy' they are and how you can find 'fashionable' maternity clothes now. Gabriella had to disagree. She couldn't wait to be able to fit into normal clothes again, and get out of the horrible curtain material. She was seriously sick of the granny floral patterns. She'd decided to burn them afterwards. And whoever said they were comfy was clearly wearing them non-pregnant. It was all lies.

After struggling into those uncomfortable maternity clothes, she made her way, slowly, downstairs, huffing once she was at the bottom. It wasn't easy climbing and carrying this load with her. Grabbing her bag and shoving on her coat, which could no longer zip up, she checked her watch. Good. She wouldn't be late today. Jay wouldn't be so antsy now.

After locking her door, she waved to her neighbour, who, she noted, didn't look at her face the whole time. That was the thing about being pregnant. People seemed to look at your enlarged tummy all the time, making her feel quite self-conscious.

Her neighbour, Mrs Hurst, started a small conversation. "How are you feeling today, then?"

Gabriella smiled appreciatively. Even if she didn't always look at the face, she was kind and always offered to help her with taking the shopping in when she was struggling. "I'm okay today, Mrs Hurst. Yes, this little one,' she patted her stomach comfortingly, 'seems to be moving lots today. It'll be a dancer of a football player, I'm sure."

Her neighbours gaze went to the surrounding area. "Well, it'll be nice to have some young blood in the area. I miss seeing the children."

Gabriella laughed. "I'm glad I could help out the community that way, then. Sorry, I have to shoot off to work, but we'll talk soon, I'm sure."

Mrs Hurst waved her away. "Have a nice day. Don't work to hard!" She warned.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll make sure I don't. Bye."

Wrapping her coat further around her, she let the now spring air whip around her face. Over autumn the weather had been sunny, if a little chilly and the snow that fell during the winter was very think. But now, in the height of March, the world seemed a brighter and happier place. Turning corners, she exchanged small smiles with passers-by, who checked out her stomach as she went. But it no longer bothered her, she was used to it now.

Tonight would be… interesting. She knew that Sharpay would be overly excited about this, and throw herself into it wholeheartedly. But Gabriella was a little more concerned about this. She didn't want to seem like a fool, who knew nothing about being pregnant and the goings on of pregnancy. She was sure the people who ran this would be nice and kind, reassurance was all she needed. A helping hand. But not knowing what went on in these courses didn't help. She really should have researched.

"Gabriella!"

She heard someone call her name, and her head snapped around her to try and find the person. The bushy afro was a give away and Gabriella felt herself smile as she saw Chad, her old friend who acted like a brother to her in high school, run up to her.

"It's great to see you, Chad."

Chad stood a little away from her, looking in awe at her stomach. His let his eyes linger there for a second longer, and when his head rose she saw the biggest, most encouraging smile. "Gabs! You're pregnant! And you're glowing. When did this happen?"

After hugging Chad hello she answered. "Thanks. I'm nearly into my third trimester. Expecting in May or June."

Chad took her hand and led her in the direction of her work. "And who did this, lovely, lovely thing to you, Gabs? Where is he?"

This was the question she dreaded most. Having to tell people that she was virtually on her own, with no man beside her. He just left.

He looked down, embarrassed. "He'd not here, Chad."

He stopped her and got her to look him in the eye. "It's not…"

She nodded. "Yes." And a stray tear slid down her cheek. Before long she was embraced by Chad and her sobs stopped. Yep, she was so late for work.

"Do you know where he is, Chad? Has he been I touch with you?" Gabriella asked desperately.

She watched him shake his head gravely. "No, I've not seen him since he left with you at the reunion. Where no doubt he did this, and was gone."

She nodded again and they continued talking for a few minutes. Gabriella answered all Chad's questions truthfully, knowing that Chad wouldn't judge her. Parting, he said he'd try to keep in touch and if he saw Troy, he'd get though to him.

As she walked away and got nearer her work, she felt like a little weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was hope that Chad would find him, run into him accidentally. She wouldn't need to send out a search party now, she supposed, laughing inside.

Opening the doors, she found it surprisingly quiet, with no-one there. Hanging up her coat, she stepped in further, to find an anxious Jay sitting at one of the tables.

"Jay?"

He looked up to her. What was going on?

**A/N; So, I'm a little evil! What do you think will happen? And what's up with Jay? Find out in the next chapter.**

**For now, please review. It's really helping me update more quickly if you do!**

**:D**


	15. Proposed Dedication

**Proposed Dedication.**

When Troy's eyes finally snapped open to see the sunlight streaming into his new bedroom, he felt it again. The feeling of everything coming to an end. The feeling that his heart was slowing down. The feeling that drastic things were going to change. It happened every morning and Troy had spent endless hours at home or in his new office just staring out to space and trying to work out what it was. Was it not being near home? Was it him wishing he was working back in New York? Or was it because he was still wracked up with guilt over the whole Gabriella thing? Probably the latter.

For the sixth time that week he'd experienced the same dream. Over and over again, so much that he could tell while he was sleeping what was going to come next, and when exactly he was going to wake up. While he was in these dreams, he knew they weren't real, but the same thing happened and scared him each time.

The dreams were continuous. They went from the last dream he had, the one were he was on the beach with Gabriella. Instead this time, it was them who were fighting, not the other couple, and they would break up. The argument would be different each time, but every time she would leave. It was like they had swapped positions from real life. She left, and he didn't. But it still hurt all the same.

It was hard for Troy to believe that what had happened was 7 months ago. It felt like days or weeks had past, but really the months had dragged on, and Troy's mind being mulch they had merged into one long stretch. One unbearable stretch. Before he had saw Gabriella again, he'd made up his mind what he would do if they ever crossed paths. But that plan had gone out the window the moment he'd saw her. She made him feel things that he never thought he would be able to feel. All logic came and went when with her. It was amazing, but nerve-racking at the same time to be around her, never knowing what she was going to say or do. And that was one of the reasons why he loved her. There were others on that list. But that list was endless.

He threw off the covers, his pyjama clad body rising from the bed. Standing up, he stretched out his weary arms, throwing them to the ceiling and letting gravity bring them back down. He ran his hands messily through his bed hair, and walked through to the shower.

It was times like this, when the house was virtually silent and the mind let any thoughts pass through that Troy thought about Gabriella most. What was she doing right now? Where was she? Was she desperately mad at him? Did she still love him? And what had happened since he'd gone? His mind became a mess of questions which he had no answers to. But he knew she would feel the same way too. Every time he thought about what could have been, his heart clenched in pain. He winced, just thinking about it as he layered the soap all over his body, the water pounding down on his tanned skin. If he ever, ever saw her again, he'd run to her, hold her and never ever let go. If he had to use super glue to stick them together he would.

Turning off the shower, he stepped out, wrapping one of the fluffy white towels around his waist. He sighed, wiping the steam off the mirror and proceeded to clean his teeth and comb his hair with his fingertips. Then, he moved back to his room, got changed and headed downstairs to breakfast. He was still getting used to the new rented apartment he lived in with Jason. It was large, and very modern, but when he walked in every night it didn't feel like home. No, only New York was home. His bare feet stuck to the tiled flooring of the kitchen, as he walked to the fridge. Pulling it open, he groaned. No food. This definitely wasn't home. Turning around, he saw a note sitting on the table, with Jason's messy writing on it.

**_Troy,_**

**_Gone out to get breakfast._**

**_Back soon._**

**_Jason._**

He crumpled the note into the palm of his hand and threw it across the room into the bin. Sitting down at the table, he let his eyes wander to the view, so calming. It was a sea view, with the beach right outside there window. From the living room there was a balcony, and if you stepped into it, the sea breeze swept you up, inhaling through you're nostrils, making you feel alive and energised. He sand was pure white, the continuous rain not turning the sand a murky brown, and the sea so clear. The waves were currently crashing against the rock pools, the sound settling Troy's messed up mind and worries. Then the door banged.

"I'm back." Jason called from the front door, and Troy could smell the freshly baked rolls he had bought from all the way down the hall. He smiled.

"Good. Bring on the food!" Right on time, Troy's stomach rumbled.

Jason walked in, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. There were still bags, and Troy felt sorry for Jason, the love sick puppy. Sometimes Troy thought it was pathetic when he pined for her, other times he felt like he had brought this on. If he hadn't agreed to go, neither would Jason and they would still be back in New York, Jason having Kelsi by his side. Being in Chicago wasn't exactly helping Troy either.

Jason put the rolls on plates and Troy dug in, Jason sitting opposite him, staring out to the view, with no food at all. "Come on Jason, you have to eat."

Troy forced the plate at him, but Jason pushed it away. "Not hungry." was all he said, and he went back to the view. Troy sighed.

"Jason, I know you miss her, I can see that, but would Kelsi really want you to be starving?" He watched Jason consider, then grab one of the rolls. If you wanted Jason to do something, just mention Kelsi. It was a cheap shot, but it worked.

"I miss her." Jason suddenly mumbled, his gaze still on the crashing waves.

A mental image of Gabriella shot up in Troy's brain. "I miss Gabriella too."

The words connected in Jason's brain, and his eyes snapped to Troy. Crap.

"What did you say?" Jason had caught him. There was no way of going back now.

Troy bowed his head. "Nothing."

Jason's hands slammed down on the table, the plate shaking, and Troy's head snapped up. Jason's eyes were furious, yet calm at the same time. He'd never saw Jason get so worked up. "Listen Troy,' Jason's voice made Troy's ears prick up. He was meant to listen. Jason continued. 'What happened with Gabriella? Everything seemed to be going well, and the next day you refuse to talk about it. It's messed up and you know it. We used to tell each other everything, Troy. I might help you."

Troy flushed and realised that he hadn't been the best friend to Jason he should have been. Jason had been trying to help, trying to get him to open up when he'd asked about Gabriella, but instead Troy just pushed the questions away. It was time to let it all out.

For a few minutes, he retold to whole thing to Jason. He watched as Jason's eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing, not sure of what to say. Then he decided.

"You screwed up, Troy."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Jason shook his head. "Totally messed up!"

Troy glared at his friend. "Well done, Jason. You've pointed out the obvious!,' He watched as Jason cringed, 'That didn't really help, mate."

Jason stood up, walking around to his chair. He patted Troy on the back. "Well, that's something you need to sort out Troy. From the looks of it, you love her. So make it better before it gets worse."

Troy turned around. "But how do I do that?"

"You call her." Jason looked at Troy incredulously.

Troy's eyes fell. "I don't have her number."

"But that's the first thing you do! Seriously Troy!" And Jason left the room, Troy feeling no better, only being reassured that he was stupid.

Utterly stupid.

And he needed to fix this.

But couldn't.

Because he didn't know where Gabriella was.

Over the other side of America, a seven month pregnant Gabriella, stood still. She looked at Jay's worn face, sensing that something was deeply wrong. Looking around, there was no-one but Jay in sight. He couldn't have sent them all for a lunch break. So where were they?

"Jay? Where is everyone?" Her voice cracked and she realised she was scared.

Jay's face raised and he used his hand to beckon her over to the table. She moved her feet, them sticking to the ground and slowly she got the table, her pregnant belly moving slowly with her. She collapsed onto the chair beside him, the table squashing into her stomach. She shuffled backwards, and felt now at ease.

"What's wrong Jay?" She watched him look at her, and for the first time she saw his tired eyes.

He laid a hand on hers, the warmth making Gabriella shift almost uncomfortably. "Nothing's wrong." His smooth mouth moved to the words, making them sound believable, but Gabriella still wasn't convinced.

Gabriella's other hand pointed around the room. "Then why is no-one here?"

Jay replied, "I sent them away. They'd worked hard enough anyway. I wanted to talk to you, privately, without them here."

Gabriella's mind went into overdrive. She hadn't been late that many times. She tried to calculate, but the numbers turned into mush, just like everything else these days. Being pregnant wasn't easy on the brain. She often found herself confused.

She pulled her hand away, locking them on her lap. "So, whats up?"

Jay sat back on his chair, sensing that Gabriella needed at bit more space. "Gabriella, you must know that I think we are very close. I would do anything for you, and the baby. I want you to know that if you ever needed any help, you could come to me."

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, you've been very helpful to me over the years. You're a great friend, really Jay. But what's the problem. Please don't fire me!"

She watched Jay laugh, his rough hand slamming off the table in amusement. "No, I'm not firing you Gabriella. There really isn't any point. You're off on maternity leave soon, and I couldn't get a better waitress if I tried."

Gabriella felt relieved. Then Jay leaned closer. "Gabriella, have you any idea how I… I feel for you?"

This hit her like a tonne of bricks. That was unexpected. She didn't know what to say, but she knew her mouth was opening and losing like a fish, so Jay continued. "Ever since I first met you, I've felt something for you. You are amazing. A great person, and for the years I've known you, the way I feel about you has only grown. I've offered to take you out to dinner, date you even, but you think I'm just joking. I'm not. I--" Gabriella stuck her hand in front of Jay's face, silencing him.

"Jay, I'm a pregnant woman with heaving hormones and you choose to tell me this now! You couldn't have gotten the timing of this more wrong. Please, my head is enough of a mess right now!" Gabriella exclaimed.

He looked down at the table. "But Gabriella, I needed for you to know. I want to take care of you, and you're child. I want to be there for you, hold you're hand and help you get though this."

And there it was.

Everything Gabriella had wanted for herself and her baby.

Laid out in front of her.

So why couldn't she take it?

She stood up abruptly. Her head felt suddenly dizzy but she continued to the door anyway, her heavy and tired body moving towards the exit. "I can't deal with this right now Jay."

"Marry me, Gabriella, Marry me, please." Jay's voice echoed.

She turned to him and saw in his eyes the love, compassion and need that he felt for her. Down on his knee, ring in shaking hand. He had offered to help her, give her everything she'd wanted. Her head started spinning, the walls moving.

Jay's voice entered her head once more. "Please Gabriella, just say yes."

And then, suddenly, everything went black.

**A/N; Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? So, Gabriella hasn't given a proper answer, she's fainted. So what will happen? And how will Troy try and fix things with Gabriella? Find out soon.**

**I wanna say a huge thank you to all the reviewers. You are amazing, so thank you for taking out your time to review this story. Wanna do it again?**

**REVIEW!**


	16. You're Not Him

**You're Not Him.**

Gabriella felt the tiny particles of sand tickle in between her toes, making a giggle release from her mouth. The shoes she held by the ends of the strappy heels in her hands hung low, occasionally slapping gently across her legs, swaying softly in the breeze. Her long brown locks, which had fallen easily from being tied up long ago, were now resting on her shoulders, the wind whipping some strands into the air. The smile on her face was serene, her cheeks glowing in the sunlight. Beside her was Sharpay, dancing along, her feet kicking up more sand into the air as she laughed. One of her arms was locked around Gabriella's slightly larger waist. Her blonde hair rested down her spine and they continued walking, almost silently, for the peace was too perfect to try and break.

With one of her hands resting on her pregnant stomach, she sighed. The breeze on her face was calming and helped with the heat that was far too hot for her. Tying up her hair, she felt the soft breeze on her back of her neck, the coldness of it very welcome. Rubbing Sharpay's shoulder they continued walking, just enjoying each other's company.

"How's the baby?" Sharpay asked, one tender finger running across Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella smiled up at her friend. "I think he or she is resting right now. Enjoying the warmth of the sun, don't you think?"

Sharpay smirked knowingly. "I bet you enjoy these times, right?"

One of Gabriella's eyebrows arched in a cute way. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what would you rather have: a sleeping baby? Or a I'm-going-to-move-about-so-much-you'll-hurt-for-life baby?" Sharpay asked, her head cocking to the side.

Gabriella laughed, her grip on Sharpay's waist tightening. "Oh Sharpay, you do make me laugh sometimes. But really? I have no idea. I love it when the little one sleeps. But then again, its nice of him or her to let me know that they are still there, you know?"

She nodded, patting Gabriella's stomach affectionately. "I know."

They walked on for a little while, basking in the sunshine of that day. The breeze continued to blow their direction, making Gabriella happy. After reaching the end of the stretch of beach, they dipped their toes in the sea, Gabriella sighing in contentment at the feeling. Her blown up ankles were hard enough to deal with; she didn't need tired and sore feet as well.

Going back to the sand, Gabriella's eyes wandered to the sky, thinking about how much she would love to paint this view. The sand; the sea; the hills Albuquerque were famous for. One day she would come back here, she promised herself.

And that's when she saw it.

His form on the top of the hills, one arm raised to his head, reflecting the glare of the sunlight, like he was looking intently for someone in the distance. His caramel locks twisted and turned with the sharp slams of the wind. It was a gentle breeze down on the beach, but it looked like an entirely different matter up there. Sharpay followed her gaping face and bulging eyes up the hills, gasping at the figure she saw.

And that's when she heard it.

He was calling to her. Calling her name. She could here it! The echo of his words. The words resembling her name. Those nine letters, strung together. G. A. B. R. I. E. L. L. A. How sweet they sounded from his lips, even when he was shouting. Shouting in pain. Hurt. Guilt. Filled with the passion of finding her. And she was going to go to him.

She went off, trying to run, but finding it nearly impossible from the size of her stomach, Sharpay running behind her. She was panting as she climbed up, as quickly as she could. Hills weren't easy to climb at the best of times. But being pregnant made it even harder. Her lungs burned, but with those last few steps she felt that sense of achievement, of reaching your goal.

Gabriella's Goal?

Troy Bolton.

The man who was standing merely a few metres away from her. The man who had fled during the night, for her to wake up to an empty house, an empty bed. The man she had been waiting helplessly for. The man she had only seen for the last 7 months in her dreams. The man she wanted; needed with her whole body. Her one and only love.

"TROY!" She called, unable to keep the grin off her face. She knew this was it. She'd finally found him, and she couldn't have been happier.

He mustn't have heard her, when he didn't turn around to see her. She called his name, again and again, begging with her eyes and tone that he would turn.

Yet he kept calling.

"Gabriella!" He voice would sound, and she was so close she could see his mouth move with every single syllable. To say she was confused, was an understatement.

She jumped up and down, waving her arms like a mad man, her pregnant belly leaping with her, all thoughts of her baby sleeping now gone. She kept jumping, yelling, with Sharpay standing beside her just looking on.

Yet he stayed still and kept calling.

She ran again in his direction, her breathing not really returned to it's normal rate. She touched his face; arms; hands; body, everywhere she could. She begged with him to get their eyes to connect, yet he didn't move. He just kept saying her name over and over.

She looked back to Sharpay, seeing her still standing the exact spot she'd left her in. She glared at her friend, unable to not dislike her for not helping. Running back to her friend, she called. "Sharpay! Help me!"

Her friend stared blankly back at her face, like she was looking directly through her body, onto the other side. Her mouth moved as she muttered, silently.

"What?" Gabriella moaned, unable to understand what was happening.

Sharpay spoke louder. "Gabriella! Open your eyes, sweetie!"

Gabriella fell to her knees, her stomach flopping with her, kicking and nearly wailing inside. The tears she hadn't cried over Troy and the whole thing now spilling over the edge. She was weak. She'd didn't know what to do. What was happening? She looked back and forward, from Sharpay and Troy, both who were acting incredibly strangely. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Gabriella! Come on!" Troy called into the distance.

Gabriella sobbed. "I'm right here!" She cried, her voice now hoarse and broken.

Sharpay's eyebrows arched. "Do you think she's waking up?" She heard her best friend and roommate mumble.

Her hands were thrown into the air in frustration. "I'm not sleeping! I'm awake, and I'm right here. I'm right here." The tears streamed now.

Sharpay kept talking, but her voice started to rapidly fade as Gabriella's eyes bunched together, screwed up tightly, turning white. All she could see was white. Not Troy. Or Sharpay. Just white.

And the last thing she heard before she woke up was…

"There we go Jay, her eyes are opening."

* * *

When her eyes fluttered open, the bright white lights stung her eyes, so she couldn't see where she was. Blinking, she tried to sit up, but her head ached and her back hurt, so she closed her eyes while she moaned, thumping back down into the covers of her bed.

Wait?

She opened her eyes again, the light adjusting, and she looked around the room. It was unfamiliar. She'd never seen this place before. White walls. White lights. The only colour came from the small jug of flowers at the edge of the bed, with a white pillow case and white covers in which she lay on. And the two people at the edge of her bed. Sharpay. And Jay.

"We're so glad you're awake." Sharpay sighed as Gabriella looked at her groggily. The bags under her eyes didn't suit her. She looked tired. Gabriella's gaze returned to the room trying to work out where she was. After another look, it all became real. She was in hospital.

She snapped her head back to them, wincing at the pain it caused. "Why am I in hospital? What happened?' She quickly touched her stomach, her eyes closed but sighing in relief when she realised the big bump was still there. When she opened her eyes again, the shock and worry was still evident. 'Did anything happen to the baby?"

Jay squeezed her fragile hand, the one without the needles and wires connecting her to various machines. "You collapsed. In the restaurant. One minute we were talking, the next - BAM! Faint." His quick manner didn't help the way she felt. She closed her eyes once more, trying to accept that what she had just experienced was a dream. A terrible, unreal dream. And that hurt. Because she truly believed she had met Troy again. Now it seemed, it was Jay who was Troy in the dream. Troy's body; Troy's voice; but Jay's thoughts, words and actions coming through him. How strange.

Then she remembered what had happened. All the images flew to her at once. Talking to her neighbour; meeting Chad; talking about Troy; going to the restaurant; talking with Jay; the proposal. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"You…" She started, but couldn't finish. Sharpay was confused. Clearly, she hadn't been told by Jay the real reason she had been able to faint. Although she couldn't blame him for actually fainting - it was a hot day.

She watched as Jay realised what she was saying and nodded his head, bowing so that he couldn't look at her in the eyes. He felt guilty, and now so did she.

She looked to Sharpay. "Can you… can you give us a minute?" Her eyes were pleading, and even though Sharpay had no idea what was going on, she nodded still utterly confused, and Gabriella heard her chair screech against the laminate flooring, making Gabriella wince. Then the door closed.

She turned to Jay. "How long have I been out?" She really didn't want to talk about what happened, even though that was the reason she'd sent Sharpay out of the room, and the subject was inevitable. Jay released her hand from his strong hold, and sat back in the chair.

"About 5 hours. The nurses are keeping a good check on you, because of the baby, you know." Gabriella nodded to his answer and she looked out of the window, anything except him.

Jay leaned forward. "Gabriella, we need to --"

"--I know we do. Just, just give me a minute." Gabriella interrupted, then silenced him. The silence wasn't comfortable - far from it - but needed. She closed her eyes, something she had done a lot of since she woke, and tried to figure out her feelings. Jay had offered her the world. Everything that she wanted, maybe needed, Jay had said he'd give her. He was one of the sweetest, most kind guys she'd ever met. Any girl would be lucky to have him, and he wanted her. She should be honoured. He had always been careful around her, comforting during the pregnancy, which was great in a father figure. He'd make a great father for any baby. But somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to think about him being her childs father. That was someone else's job.

She turned to him, with his expectant face locked on hers. The tears started coming then, because she knew what she was about to throw away. Her chance at happiness. Possibly the only chance she'd ever get.

Her mouth opened. "Jay,' She shook her head, 'I can't…"

He held up his hand. "I don't need to hear any more. I think, deep down, I knew your answer anyway. It was never in your eyes that you felt something for me. But I guess I just wanted to know for sure." He took her hand in his and squeezed it, a look of commitment in his eyes. "Gabriella, if you ever, ever need any help. I'm here, okay? Don't be a stranger. And don't make things awkward now, I certainly won't. Let's just continue like nothing happened." He finished, but the look of pain in his eyes wasn't hard to notice.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." She murmured, looking down at her swollen stomach.

Jay nodded, smiling grimly. "It's okay. But, can I ask why?"

She looked up at him. "You're not him."

And that was all she needed to say. She knew it was true.

She'd have no-one, if she couldn't have Troy.

**A/N; Wow, aren't you lucky people, huh? I'm updating pretty quickly, because I knew you were all dying to hear what had happened, and I'm pretty sure I've made a lot of people happy with her not saying 'yes' to Jay. But, I'm sorry if you thought that whatever was happening at the start of the chapter was real - that was pretty mean, but intended. I wanted her to have that dream. And if any of you think that the drama has finished - think again!**

**I'm gonna try and update soon, which will keep you all happy.**

**Since I'm keeping you happy, will you keep me happy?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. So Close, But Yet So Far

**So Close, But Yet So Far.**

_"I need to find you._

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The soul inside of me_

_I need to find you._

_I gotta--"_

Troy turned the radio off abruptly, sadness and guilt pulsing through his veins. He hated this; hated it all. Hated that everything he saw, heard, felt had a connection to the one person that had been on his mind for the last seven months. The one person he wanted, but was too stupid to keep. The one person he couldn't find. The one person he needed. Gabriella Montez.

It was silly really, but his mind was always drawn to her. When he worked; when he worked out; even when he walked down the street on the sunny days, which were few in Chicago. Today, it was raining. Once again. The pellets of water dropped onto the panes of glass in his bedroom, running slowly down and dripping off the edge of the window sill. The action repeated, and repeated.

He stared down at the cup of coffee below him, left forgotten. It was hard to concentrate now. Every day he found it harder and harder. Chicago had been a very big mistake. Thinking he'd be able to let go of the guilt that filled him, by moving, was something he now regretted. It only made her more poignant in his mind.

"Troy!" Jason voice, suddenly excited, came from his bedroom. He exited his bedroom, his bare feet trailing across the carpeted floors of the hall, until he reached Jason's room, which was very untidy. After manuvouring himself through the piles and piles of junk, he found Jason sitting on his bed, with his laptop open, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

Jason looked up, his smile still suck on his lips. "Guess what I've found?" He was literally jumping up and down, the bed springs groaning.

Troy, exhausted from the work he'd been trying to do, but had obviously been distracted, ran one hand over his forehead, trying to heal the fast coming headache. "What Jason?"

Jason's green eyes looked brighter than they had ever been since they had moved from New York. They dazzled Troy's eyes, and he had to keep blinking. Jason turned the computer around to face Troy, and he felt his mouth fall open. "I found you… Gabriella!"

Troy grabbed the laptop, the wires nearly disconnecting. It didn't matter that his eyes were nearly welded shut with sleep. It didn't matter anymore that his head was so messed up and painful. Gabriella, was on Jason's computer screen, and that was the closest he'd ever gotten to her in these past seven months. If heaven was like this, he thought, it'd be so good.

"How did you find her?" Troy exclaimed, mentally slapping himself for not thinking about this before. Trust Jason, possibly the most stupid person, to find her first.

Jason grinned, now very smug. "Well, I thought, since you've been so miserable, I wanted to help. So, I looked her up. Turns out, she'd an artist. Quite a respected one at that. And that's where I found this,' Jason pointed a long finger at the logo resting on the top corner of the screen with pride. ' It's her official painting site, or whatever. It's run by her 'manager' or someone like that. This is your connection." Jason finished proudly.

Troy was literally gob smacked. He'd given up hope in finding her, and just when he thought it was all over, this happens. The best surprise of his life.

Jason scrolled down the page, highlighting the contact numbers with the mouse. He glanced at Troy, Troy's eyes wide with anticipation and shock. "Take the chance, Troy."

Jason, sensing he would want some privacy, left the room. Troy lifted himself onto the bed, his eyes glaring at the screen. Finding his phone, he typed in the number, hesitating, before pressing 'call'. He was one step closer already.

The annoying ring lasted too long, but just when he was about to hang up, the phone on the other end lifted.

"Good morning, you've reached 'Picture Perfect'. My name's Leslie, how can I help you?" Troy rolled his eyes down the phone at the (longer than necessary) introduction. Then he remembered it was his turn to speak.

"Eh, yes, hello. I think you stock Gabriella Montez painting and such." Troy inquired. His voice was higher than normal, but he put this down to nerves.

Leslie's no bored tone droned through his ear. "Yes, we do."

Troy tapped his leg, trying to hold still. "Are you the manager, who, eh… manages all her stock and has direct contact with her?" In all honesty, he had no idea where this was going. He didn't have a clue about how much contact they had with her, if any at all. This could be a lost cause.

"Yes, I am. I have contact with her. Are you hoping to buy a painting, Sir?" He heard Leslie sigh.

By now, eh was getting annoyed by her tone. "No I'm wondering if you can give me her contact number, please."

Leslie groaned. "I'm sorry Sir, we're not allowed to give any of her details to any potential buyers."

He grew impatient. "But I'm not a potential buyer. I have no interest in buying any of her paintings, I just want her number!"

Leslie, it seemed, tried to remain calm. "Sir, if you aren't buying anything, I am unsure of why you are phoning."

Troy slapped the bed in frustration, wishing it was Leslie's face instead. "I've told you what I want. I want her number. Please." He added, trying to gain control.

"And I'm going to tell you again, Sir, that I cannot give you it."

He threw his head back. "Her email, an address? Anything?"

"Sorry Sir, we can't give any details." At least this time she sounded quite sorry.

He was beginning to get desperate. "But I'm her… boyfriend." He lied.

He heard her snort, but she covered it up with a fake cough. "Well then. You should probably know how to contact her without our help, Sir."

He screamed in annoyance. "Okay, thank you for your help. Goodbye."

He pressed the 'end' button with a lot of force, enough to make the button pop out of place, but fortunately it didn't. He sighed, letting his head drop into his hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated? His tear ducks wetted. So close but yet so far. The door creaked open, and his head rose to find Jason leaning against the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

"No luck?" Jason asked.

He shook his head. "None."

Jason padded over to where Troy sat, patting his back for comfort. "At least you tried, you know. It was worth a shot, I guess."

Troy looked back to the screen at the picture of Gabriella. He talked wistfully. "Yeah, but now I've got so close, it's like I'm not meant to find her again."

"If it's meant to be, you'll find each other."

For the first time that day, Troy chuckled. "You know, Jason. For someone so shallow, that was unusually deep."

Jason smirked, triumphantly. "I know."

Troy sighed, his back falling against the headboard of Jason's bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to flush away the mental images of Gabriella that had gathered there. The silence didn't last very long between Troy and Jason. The phone rang. Jason picked it up.

"Hello?"

Troy always though it was funny to watch people on the phone, trying to work out what the other person is saying. What they've said to make that person you could see either light up, or be crestfallen. It was a game he used to play as a kid but he found himself now, wondering who Jason was talking to, to make his smile so much. It couldn't be Kelsi, or he'd have been shoved out the room. Nope, he'd just have to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Jason was off the phone in five minutes, his face so bright and happy. He let the phone drop out of his hand, and he laughed, throwing his hands into the air, and thanking the skies. Now he was utterly confused.

"Care to share?" Troy shouted above Jason's happy screams.

Jason turned to Troy. "We're going home!"

Troy's eyes bulged. "We're going back to New York."

Jason jumped up and soon had Troy in a huge bear hug. He'd never seen Jason so happy. "Indeed we are."

Troy smiled. Maybe Gabriella wasn't so far away after all.

A FEW DAYS LATER, IN NEW YORK.

The next few days dragged on for Gabriella. Because she was 'with child', they needed to keep her in for a little while longer, to check that her and the baby were perfectly okay. When she had fallen, she had landed slightly oddly, and that might have caused problems, but after three days, she was allowed to go back home. She was happy; she didn't like hospitals.

Sharpay came to collect her in the car. Gabriella smiled when she saw her and then realised how much she'd missed home. The normalness of it all. The routine. Her head was a mess, and being pregnant didn't really help. But being at home helped her get her head together and think things through more thoroughly. She couldn't wait.

Sharpay hugged her from where she was sitting. "Gabriella, I've missed you so much. The apartment just isn't the same without you really. It's too… quiet, I suppose. That'll all change soon though!"

Gabriella smiled at her friends enthusiasm. "That it will. I can't wait to get out of here, to be honest. It's sort of… stuffy."

Sharpay smiled, helping Gabriella up. "Well then, lets go."

With Sharpay's arm wrapped securely around her, they walked through the many white and long corridors, until they came to reception. She smiled when she realised that one of the nurses who had treated her while she was in, was standing at the reception also. After saying goodbye, and getting her well wishes, Gabriella turned to the receptionist.

"Going home, are we?" The receptionist asked.

Gabriella nodded happily. "Yes."

The receptionist ran around the desk, gathering various papers for Gabriella to sign. After hunting down a pen, she was presented with them, told where to sign, and Sharpay waited patiently at her side while she filled them in. Afterwards, Gabriella thanked the nurse, and turned around. She grabbed Sharpay's arm once more, and moved towards the exit.

When outside, the couldn't resist taking a huge breath of the fresh air. There was something so calming about the air that she breathed. She couldn't describe it, but after being cooped up for three days, even with the windows open, it was great to be outside again.

Sharpay pointed over the colourful sea of automobiles, to her own car. It was, as usual, the only pink car in the lot, and Gabriella laughed outrageously. She was led through the throngs carefully, her bump making it hard to squeeze past, but after a few extra turns, she made it. After settling into the car seat, she got excited about going back home and finishing her paintings. She'd never sell any of these, they were to special to her. She touched her stomach lightly, feeling her baby respond. Her and Troy's baby.

Troy had never really been good at waiting. So waiting for a spot to come up in the car park wasn't something he liked doing. Especially on his first day back at work. Back home. Thank God. He tapped his index fingers on the steering wheel. It would have been irritating to anyone else, but to him it was strangely comforting.

His eyes connected with the sight of a pink car reversing out and he sighed in relief. The wheels moved over the gravel ground until they were at the same lane as the pink driver. Who the hell had a pink car? He rolled his eyes. It was plainly obvious that it was a girl.

He stayed at the same position, waiting to know what way they would turn to get out. Would he be able to shuffle right in? Or would he have to reverse, then go all the way around again, to probably find it already taken? He sighed, hoping on the former.

The car came out of the spot completely. It stayed straight, probably debating what to do. And that's when he saw her. Her perfect face looking out the car, in his direction. Her cascading curls tumbling gently over the sides of her face. Those alluring brown eyes. Then their eyes connected.

She gasped. It was him. Him. Her stomach started to knot, clenching deeply, and as if the baby knew it was him, it started kicking. Hard. She rubbed her stomach, trying to stop the feelings his gaze was giving her. Oh God, what was she to do?

In the end, Sharpay decided for both of them. She turned around, the direction away from Troy's vehicle, and drove fast in the other direction. Troy didn't waste any time in following them to the exit. But it seemed like luck was never ever going to be on his side. As he raced in the pink cars direction, they got through the lights and he didn't. He slammed his hand on the brakes, before any damage could be done.

It seemed like, with Gabriella, things were always going to be so close but yet so far.

**A/N; I'm pretty sure there aren't any spelling mistakes, but if there are, I'm sorry once again. Oh, I bet you all hate me now for doing that, and I'm sorry. In my heart, I wanted to let them meet for real, but that isn't in my plan. **

**So, the countdown begins. Yes, this story is, slowly, coming to a close. Only 6 more chapters to go.**

**But, for this chapter, please review.**

**(:**


	18. Find Me

**Find Me.**

Sharpay's feet were aching. She was sure she had enough blisters to last her a life time, but then again, she could put that down to the seven inch heels she was wearing. The price to pay to look good! As soon as she was in the door, she slid the shoes off to inspect the damage. She sighed. As she had expected - blisters. Seven. One for each inch of her heels. Putting her feet back down onto the cold wooden floors, she smiled. It was always nice to get home.

She had worked hard that day. But it was always nice to get home to the comfort and warmth of something you could call your own. Her and Gabriella had moved in there after college, and hadn't thought of moving since. Of course, now that there was a baby on the way, things would change. She suddenly wondered if, after the baby, Gabriella would want her own place. She shook her head; if that was what she wanted, she could do that. But she'd miss her dreadfully.

Leaving her bags and her shoes at the front door, she wandered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, she was knocked back as always at the freezing temperatures. She shivered. Grabbing a can of Coke, she turned around.

"Gabriella?" She shouted.

No reply.

Sharpay's brows became one in confusion. "Gabriella? I'm home!"

No answer.

"Are you in?" She shouted again.

No answer.

She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she was taking a nap. That was plausible. Since she had come home from hospital, Jay had said she could take early maternity leave. Sharpay was thankful, because she was told to rest for the baby, and working wouldn't do that. Yes, she was probably sleeping. Or up painting, like she spent most hours of the day doing, in her studio.

Gabriella had, reluctantly, told her about the situation with Jay. She had listened intently, and them comforted her when she broke down, sobbing and saying 'what if I haven't done the right thing?'. She had reassured her that whatever her heart told her was the right thing. She knew that Gabriella couldn't do through with a relationship, let alone a marriage, with a man that wasn't the one she wanted. And she wanted Troy. Fair enough. Except, how could she like him? How could Gabriella still find room in her heart for Troy, when he left her, leaving her and child behind? True enough, he didn't know about the baby, but still. If it was her, she'd be on the path to forgetting, not trying to find him.

Jay had been so kind to her, all through the pregnancy, and Sharpay found it hard not to think Gabriella should have feelings for him. She'd never met him, not until the day she was called saying Gabriella was in hospital, but after that, after she'd seen him, he was a very attractive man, to say the least. Those piercing green eyes. Lovely hair. She couldn't understand why Gabriella couldn't at least have a little crush on him. But whatever, it was her choice, and she had chosen to keep Troy in her heart. Even though he wasn't in her life.

Downing her can of juice, she put the can in the bucket, then decided to travel up the stairs to find out where Gabriella was. Since Gabriella had become pregnant, Sharpay had taken on the mother figure. Gabriella had lost touch with her mother, she knew, and Sharpay had taken on that job, knowing Gabriella would need some support. When she got to the top of the stairs, she called for her again.

"Gabriella!"

Again, no answer.

She moved her feet in the direction of Gabriella's studio. It was at the very end of her upstairs hall, in a door that you wouldn't see unless you knew it was there. Gabriella liked her painting to be private. She kept her keys in her room where no-one else could find them. In some instances, Sharpay would be allowed to see some of her paintings, and she was always amazed at how great they were. But recently, she'd been hiding what she was painting, saying it was too private.

She knocked on the door. "Gabriella? Are you there?"

No answer.

She tried to open the door, but had no luck - it was locked as usual. She sighed. She had no clue where she was, she just hoped everything was okay and she was safe.

She trudged downheartedly down the stairs, and something caught her eye. She walked towards the front door, and towards the piece of crumpled but flattened paper stuck to the metal frame. She took it down and it read

**_Shar,_**

**_I need to find him._**

**_I need to see him again._**

**_Don't worry._**

**_Gabriella x_**

She groaned, placing her feet in her shoes and grabbing her bag which held her car keys. She winced as the leather material of her shoes rubbed the newly made blisters. Crumpling the paper into a ball in her hands, she closed her eyes, and counted to ten. Opening them again, she knew where she had to go to find her.

The hospital.

--

When someone waits outside a hospital for almost 6 hours they tend to get crabby, tried and hungry. When it's a pregnant woman, all these needs become bigger than the average human, because of all those hormones travelling around her body. Gabriella was waiting. Waiting for him to come out. Waiting for him to see her, and realise she was waiting for him. Basically just waiting for the impossible to happen. He probably wasn't there, anyways.

She shivered, her jumper already knitted closer than normal to her body, thanks for that large baby bump. Her brown curls whipped around her face in the spring winds, which were slowly getting warmer as the months past. She was aware that she felt angry. She was aware that if she found somewhere to lie down she'd fall asleep immediately. And she was aware that the little one inside her wanted more warmth and more food. But Gabriella just wanted Troy.

Ever since the day that they had saw each other again, she'd spent most of her time trying to find ways to find him. Usually thinking it was a waste of time (she'd never find him again) she just gave up. But then she thought of the obvious. Just go to the place she'd seen him last. That had brought her to the hospital, after throwing her clothes on this morning and running out the door after Sharpay had left for work. That was one of the things she was grateful not to be doing. Working.

So now she sat, on the bench she had been occupying for the last six, maybe more, hours of today. Her eyes had stayed glued to the door. Unable to move them, just in case he left through those doors when she turned away. Her neck was stiff, and she couldn't move her body, because she felt frozen. The sky was becoming darker, and she knew she'd have to make her way home sometime, but really didn't want to leave. Her eye went quickly to her watch and then back to the doors. Sharpay would be home by now, might have seen her note and might be out looking for her. She felt a pang of guilt. She'd not written where she was going. But maybe Sharpay had enough sense to find her here.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her, she settled her tired back onto the bench and began the terrible waiting process again. She'd wait all night if she had to. She'd do anything to find Troy again.

--

"Troy, I think you should stop looking at that now." Jason's voice flew in one ear and out the other. He knew he wasn't getting through to Troy, and that Troy didn't really care what he had to say. He'd been blank for the last month, after he'd seen Gabriella again. He'd got so close, but lost her, and that had taken its toll.

Jason sighed. "Are you listening to me, Troy?"

Troy's eyes didn't move, but his mouth muttered. "Not really."

For the last month, Troy had flung himself into work. And when he wasn't working himself into the ground he found himself looking up that artist website, for another look at that glorious face of hers. His finger moved to the picture on the screen, moving it around, all over her face, trying to trace the memory into his brain, to keep her there forever.

He knew Jason had been talking to him, but he hadn't listened. It was like the only voice he was tuned to now was the sweet sounds of Gabriella, the ones he could remember. All his colleagues would try and talk to him, but that wouldn't help. He'd just stare into the distance, thinking about her shocked face when she saw him through that car window just 4 weeks ago.

She'd looked beautiful. Glowing. Her hair, although it had been messy, still looked perfect in his eyes. The was no imperfections of Gabriella. She was complete. He just wasn't complete without her. One stray tear ran out from the corner of his eyes and down his cheek. He no longer cared if anyone saw him cry. Jason wouldn't mind, he wouldn't judge. He felt Jason's hand pat him on the back.

"Come on Troy, you need to focus on the presentation." His tone was soothing.

Troy's hands moved to push his laptop to the other end of the desk, then his head fell into his hands and the sobs got gradually louder. "I'd quit this if I could have her, Jason. I'd do anything, anything to get her back. I don't care about the presentation, anymore. I only care for her!"

When he looked up again, he didn't have to look far because Jason was kneeling in front of him, a pitying expression on his face. "Troy, you need to snap out of this. I know you saw her, but maybe you'll see her again." He reasoned.

Troy's eyes narrowed. "Ho do you know?"

Jason shrugged, while coming back up to a standing position. "Because, if you love each other, and what you had was real, then you'll find each other again. I can feel it."

Troy slumped further into his chair. "I hope you're right, Jason, I hope you're right."

--

Sharpay felt her feet quicken when she saw her fragile, shaking body. She instinctively knew that Gabriella was crying. The tears were noticeable, and she wondered if Gabriella had been asked by anyone what was wrong. She doubted it. The car park was now nearly deserted.

When she reached her friend she threw her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder. She felt tears spring to her own eyes. She hated seeing Gabriella like this, so weak. Gabriella clung to her like her was going to vanish. But she wasn't going anywhere.

She kissed Gabriella hair tenderly. "Sweetheart, I think you should come home with me now."

She felt Gabriella shake her head in her shoulder. "I can't… I've got.. to' _- sob -_ '...to… find him. He's… here, Shar'_ - hiccup - _'I.. can feel it."

Sharpay's hands clasped gently around Gabriella head as she brought her round to look Gabriella in the eye. She nearly gasped. Gabriella was white. Literally. The air was chilling now, nightfall about to consume them. And she knew if Gabriella didn't get home soon she'd faint again.

"Have you eaten today?"

Gabriella shook her head.

Sharpay sighed. "And how long have you been here, honey?"

Gabriella sniffed. "About seven hours."

She brought Gabriella's head back to her shoulder and Sharpay let her cry. She then helped her stand up and clasped her hands around Gabriella's bigger than normal body - but still really weak - for more support. She squeezed her hands. "Let's get you home."

Gabriella was too weak to fight and argue. She just nodded, her head bent, but her eyes still connected with the big white doors. He wasn't there. She'd hoped he was, but he wasn't. She was then dragged to the warmth of Sharpay's pink car.

When they got home, Sharpay let go of Gabriella's hands, letting her go where she wanted. Nothing had been said in the car, it was been silent except for Gabriella's sniffles. Gabriella turned and went up the stairs, and a few seconds later Sharpay heard Gabriella's studio door closed. Sharpay fell onto the couch, feeling the cushions envelope her in an imaginary hug. She hugged one close, hoping that whatever Gabriela was going to do, she could do without hurting or crying.

Then she heard the shouting.

The screaming.

The banging.

She jumped up from the sofa, rushing up the stairs and to the door. She tried to push it open, but it was locked. She banged on the door, but her small attempts weren't heard over the noise Gabriella was making. She heard things crash into walls, Gabriella screaming in protest to her paintings. She could only hear half of the muffles shouts.

"… how dare you…"

"hate… you left…"

"have no idea… hurting… baby… never know its father…."

The shouting and screaming continued, as Sharpay slunk to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. She closed her eyes, imagining the damage. Great. More work to do. But at least Gabriella was getting all her pent up frustration about the situation out. She needed that.

"… you're useless…"

Silence.

"OH CRAP!"

Sharpay's head shot up, her hands making imprints with the pressure on the door. The screaming, and banging stopped abruptly. She heard the lock turn, but the door wasn't opened.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella called.

She pushed the door open, oblivious to the mess, only looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around. "My waters have broke."

**A/N; Drama in the next chapter, so look out for that. Sharpay had a bigger part in this chapter, and I liked that too. It was nice to write from someone elses perspective. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. They really mean a lot to me. So can you give me any more for this chapter?**

**_Harry Potter fan? If you are, there's a link on my profile for a friends fanfic. It's just started, but totally awesome alreay. If you don't read it, you're missing out!_**


	19. You

**You.**

_My…_

When people go into shock, their whole system slows down, unable to take so much information. The phrase 'in one ear and out the other' suddenly makes sense. Everything gets too much, so anything extra that is said doesn't get recognised. It just doesn't get acknowledged.

_Waters…_

Some people press their hands into their ears to make sure they can't hear anything else. So that they only have to concentrate on the one thing that has made them so shocked in the first place. Everything else doesn't go into the filter called the Brain. The Brain has a blockage, one that you have put in place, and it prevents unwanted ideas to flow through. Some people squeeze their eyes closed to hard that they can see stars. Anything to only listen to the thing that has shocked them. So they can finally figure how they are meant to react.

_Have…_

You can feel your mind ticking, whirring, slowly but surely. You may get frustrated that your brain doesn't seem to be working as quick and efficiently as it had before. But then you remember the shocking memory, the thing you have been told, and you shove anything that doesn't let you fully concentrate right out of your head. _Focus_, you tell yourself, _focus_.

_Broken…_

And once you've gone through all the steps, the initial shock, the unwanted thoughts, the blockage, and the concentrating, you feel everything piece together. Like pieces of a jigsaw. You suddenly see the piece you had been looking so hard for, and then you feel satisfied as you slot it into place. You connect the dots. You connect the words. And they become a sentence.

_My Waters Have Broken._

And once you have realised what you had been trying to get to all along, there is a moment when you think, 'why didn't I just connect all the words together in the first place?'. Some people shake their head in annoyance, and others actually try and figure out an answer to that question. And then it hits you. Full force. It's like you've never really seen the sentence, it's just been words that have fitted nicely together. The grammar correct, so you just left it like that. But then you see it. You really see it. And whatever reaction you're supposed to make, you make. Eventually.

"Oh. My. God."

Sharpay whispered. She let her eyes travel from the distressed look on Gabriella's pale face, to her clothing, and then to the little puddle on the floor, directly under her legs. Running her eyes up again, she realised she needed to go into action, take control because it was clear how scared Gabriella had become, but the shock was getting to her. Thoughts of how many months Gabriella has been pregnant for, and had they packed the hospital bag or not filtered through her brain, messing about with every control switch she had there. Sharpay just stood stalk still, unable to move, looking at her friend.

Gabriella's face suddenly contorted in pain and she groaned, clutching her stomach, bending unable to stand straight with the pain. Something in Sharpay switches, like a light being flicked on, and she runs into action. She ran to her friend, gathering her up in her arms. "Breath through the contraction, Gabriella. It'll be fine, lets get you to the hospital."

She rushed to the other end of the room, collecting a wooden chair which had been flung over to the wall. She ignored the large dent in the wall, and rushed back to her friend, letting her sit on the chair, while she ran out of the room.

"Oh Gosh, what the hell am I supposed to do?! I don't know what's going to happen. This shouldn't have happened now. Not the right time. Never the right time. Got to be strong, for Gabriella." She murmured endlessly to herself, knowing she wasn't really making any sense, but miraculously it made sense to her. She forced herself to keep it together, for Gabriella's sake, and she reached Gabriella's bedroom, collecting the hospital bag they had made together the week before.

She returned to the room, to see Gabriella with her head between her knees breathing heavily. In. Out. In. Out. After putting her bag onto her shoulder, hoisting into place, she snuck her arm around Gabriella's waist, helping her up from the chair, and nearing the door.

Gabriella winced loudly. "God, this hurts so much!"

Sharpay kissed her cheek. "I know, Gabriella, I know. But in a few hours, it'll all be over and you'll have your baby. It'll go fine."

Sharpay had heard about the hormones, the raging hormones. How pregnant womans mood swings could get very dramatic during the pregnancy and when about to give birth. She'd thought herself lucky, Gabriella's mood swings weren't as severe as some sounded. But she was about to be proved wrong.

"You don't know! You're not the one going through with this! You're not the one who'll be pushing a child out of her vagina!' Sharpay almost lost her hold on Gabriella when she screamed into her ears. She shuddered, all the while nearing her to the door. This was not the time to get upset because she was being shouted at, or be surprised at the force of Gabriella's voice. What she was saying was true, too. She heard Gabriella continue to rant. "And as for 'a couple of hours' labour can go on for more than a day! Sharpay, you have no idea what you are talking about! It might not go fine!' Gabriella's eyes sunk, fear shooting through them. She clung to Sharpay like her life depended on it. 'What if it doesn't go right? What if something's wrong? With the baby? What if--"

Sharpay cut her off, silencing her by putting her hand over Gabriella's mouth, while fumbling about trying to get Gabriella's seated comfortably in her car. "Gabriella, stop shouting and stop fretting. Things don't go wrong in labour all the time. Your pregnancy has been a good one, so look on the positive side."

Gabriella nodded, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I guess your-- OWWWW!"

Another contraction hit Gabriella hard, making her scream out in pain. It felt like someone was kicking her directly in the stomach, but much harder than anyone could imagine. The pain shot through her, going all over her body, but focussing on her stomach and below. The pain was near unbearable.

Sharpay desperately wanted to comfort her friend, wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. But she knew that if she didn't get Gabriella's to the hospital in time, they'd have to deliver in the car, and she didn't want her car all stained. All that new upholstery and just to get blood and guts on it - no thanks! She whipped around to the drivers side of the car, hearing Gabriella's screams of pain with every step she took. Sharpay winced for her. She couldn't imagine the pain.

After buckling in, Sharpay put the keys in and drove out of the drive way. Gabriella kept a hold of her stomach like it would fall off any minute. Her eyes scrunched in pain, then it would subside and then hit again. Another screech of pain, and Sharpay would try and go faster in the car.

Whilst the pain had momentarily gone away, she looked over to Sharpay. She seemed so calm and collected. She felt a surge of gratitude go through her. Without Sharpay, she wasn't sure how she'd have got through the last nine months, let alone what she was going through now. She reached over, patting Sharpay's hand on the steering wheel. "Sharpay, thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without y--OUCH!"

Sharpay shuddered at Gabriella's screams. She didn't know how to help. All those classes they'd gone to together seemed to fly out of the window. In this situation, she'd forgotten every lesson she'd vowed to remember. _That's what happens when you're under pressure,_ she reminded herself. All she could think to do was speed up.

Gabriella wriggled around in pain in the seat. She couldn't get comfortable. It was the pain and the large bump put together which made her so uncomfortable. Pregnancy wasn't supposed to be a comfortable experience, she had learned. She desperately wanted to take her seat belt off and was about to when Sharpay slammed on the brakes, making Gabriella fly forward, and she was so surprised it made her forget the pain she was going through for a few seconds.

"For God's Sake! A traffic jam! Do they not think about people trying to get to places quickly?!" Gabriella felt her hand edge away from the seatbelt. It was probably safer to have it on. She'd forgotten Sharpay's road rage. "I mean really, they think of nothing but themselves! They don't think that maybe I've got a pregnant woman in here who needs to get to hospital. No! They just wanna make holes in the road. Well, if they don't hurry up I'll put holes in their skulls!"

Gabriella was so shocked with Sharpay's outburst, that the pain of the next contraction wasn't as bad when it started. Then the pain started to build and she let out another scream. Next thing she knew, Sharpay was winding down her window and leaning out the side.

"HURRY UP! I'VE GOT A PREGNANT WOMAN IN HERE, AND IF WE DON'T GET MOVING SHE'LL BE DELIVERING IN MY CAR! AND YOU CAN ALL PAY FOR MY NEW UPHOLSTERY!" Sharpay put herself back in her car, winding the window back up and ignoring all the funny looks which were directed her way. Gabriella stared back at her.

"What?" Sharpay seemed to be calmer now.

Gabriella looked at her incredulously. "Just tell the whole world I'm in labour then!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, we need to get moving. And then you'd just moan if we were in here to long, and if you actually had to give birth in here."

Gabriella sat up. "All for your stupid upholstery." She mumbled.

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't want it ruined, which is what would happen."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

Gabriela pointed her finger at her friend, who's hands were gripping the steering wheel and making the car trail slowly towards the hospital. "Don't argue with me. I'm pregnan--OWWW!"

Another contraction it and Gabriella struggled in her seat with the pain. Sharpay looked at her worriedly. "Are you counting between contractions?"

Gabriella shrugged while wrestling with the thumping in her stomach. "Yes, sort of. I'd say they're coming every three to four minutes, but I can't be sure." It was hard to make out Gabriella's words as they were so muffled by her moans and groans.

Eventually the road started to move and they were speeding towards the hospital. Sharpay swerved into a parking space, nearly knocking over an elderly man trying to get to his car. After shouting an apology out of the window, she parked. Shoving her seatbelt off, she grabbed the bags and ran around to the other side of there car, opening Gabriella's door. Gabriella's face was contorted in pain, but Sharpay managed to get her out of the car, and they shuffled together along to reception.

As the hospital doors opened, Gabriella, rather appropriately, screamed as another contraction started. People stared in awe and sorrow for her pain, but Gabriella didn't notice, she was too hurt to. The room went silent as they watched her struggle, and a teenage girl whispered to her mother quietly that she'd never ever have children if that's what happened. Sharpay, meanwhile, glared at everyone who stared and urged Gabriella forward to the reception desk.

"She'd gonna give birth." Sharpay breathed, slight out of breath from practically carrying Gabriella and her baby's weight.

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, I gathered that. Now, are you the fat--, her partner?"

Sharpay wasn't particularly taken back by this statement. The receptionist thought they were a couple, but really they weren't. They'd had to explain that numerous times, because people just jumped to conclusions. Therefore, Sharpay rolled her eyes at the question. "No, we're just friends, flatmates. The father isn't here."

Gabriella winced in pain. "Can I just push this thing out please? If you could arrange that, it would be great!" Even in the circumstances, Gabriella still managed to insert sarcasm into her voice. Sharpay even stifled a giggle.

The receptionist smiled patiently. "First, you'll need to fill out these forms."

She put them in front of Gabriella, who picked them up and flung them over her shoulder, with them landing in an unorganised heap on the floor. Gabriella smiled the same patronising smile right back at her. "I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I'm in labour. And I don't really feel like filling in forms, I'd rather have my baby thank you. So, I'll fill them in later for you, and you can get me a wheelchair and a ward and a doctor!"

Sharpay was secretly proud. Even though her friend was suffering from contractions and a lot of pain, she could still hold her own. She had the sudden urge to give Gabriella a high five, but shrugged it off. She watched as the receptionist tried not to glare at Gabriella, but got her the things she needed anyway.

Soon she was whisked off to a ward.

Gabriella puffed loudly, Sharpay rubbing her back but it not really helping. It was the thought that counts she remembered. She was getting quite angry, and very tired. She wasn't sure how many more contractions she could take, and to make that worse, she wasn't dilated enough and they didn't think she needed the drugs yet. A few minutes ago she'd been seen by the nurse, but had been told that so many babies were being born this afternoon, that her baby wouldn't be delivered by a nurse, one that was really trained in delivery, but a doctor instead. Just great. Things were bound to go wrong.

She flopped back onto her pillow, the pain subsiding. She breathed in relief. These few seconds she wasn't in pain, she enjoyed. She took Sharpay's hand. "Thank you for being here with me."

Sharpay smiled down at her while sitting down on the chair beside the bed. "Of course, it's fine. You're very welcome, I couldn't not have helped." She reasoned.

A small pain started at the small of her back, and she groaned. She knew what came next. The pain. The hurt. She really could do without this. Right as she expected, she pain shot through her, and she was brought up, screaming and grinding her teeth. She breathed in ragged breaths, like she'd been taught to do, but they weren't really helping.

A nurse came through the door. Gabriella grabbed onto her hand with such force it brought the nurse stumbling beside her. The nurse was shocked and listened carefully to what Gabriella had to say. "Please, please, I really need to drugs now. It must be time."

The nurses eyes widened, nodding quickly and scurrying away, no doubt thinking that Gabriella was mad.

The next ten minutes were very long. She'd asked for the drugs, but they hadn't been brought o her yet. She'd gone through more contractions, none becoming any easier.

Gabriella puffed. "Owww! Where are the damn drugs!"

"They're right here." A voice from behind the curtain claimed.

Gabriella forgot the pain. She gasped. She must have fainted. She must be dreaming. Her hands clenched into fists, grabbing the bedding material. Her eyes glued to the curtain opening, and the next ten seconds were the longest in her life. It was slow motion.

His fingers.

His hand.

His arm.

His white coat.

His leg.

His other leg.

His bottom half.

His white coated chest.

His neck.

And then his head.

They're eyes connected, and all movement in the entire world stopped. No-one breathed. They were too scared to move, breath, talk, just in case it was all a dream.

"You!" Gabriella choked.

Troy nodded, stunned. "Me."

**A/N; So, I don't know if I'd consider that a cliffhanger, but it was a good exciting ending, right? You were all so nervous about her meeting Troy again that I had to update quickly just to put you out your misery. And so you see, Troy is a doctor. Many of you asked what he worked as, so there is your answer. Clever, huh?**

**Anyways, Chapter Countdown: _4_ more chapters to go.**

**But for this chapter... Please review!**

**_Also, read the Harry Potter story I've been telling you about. Link on my profile._**


	20. Your Child, Our Child

**Your Child, Our Child.**

Troy felt his eyes lock to hers, and he couldn't really believe this was happening. It had to be a dream, or a sick joke. Because she couldn't really be here, right in front of his eyes, could she? If this was real, then everything he'd been waiting for was coming true. She was finally with him. But he'd never expected to meet her for real, for the first time again, in this situation. It was so strange, he could have laughed. But it would break the silence. The unbearable silence. He didn't breath. He didn't speak. His feet couldn't move, they felt like they'd been heavily cello taped to the floor. And if this was a dream, then he didn't want to move, or even blink, in fear of waking up.

Gabriella felt her heart start to be erratically. It was as if the switch had been turned on, and she could feel again. Her emotions were starting again. She'd felt empty, alone, and scared. But now the man of her dreams, the man she only saw in her dreams, was standing directly in front of her. He was her on switch, and now he was here, it was like she could breath again. He was her oxygen. Her whole nervous system. She was in pain, but it was numb now, because she couldn't' feel it. The paths in her brain had stopped working, and all she could focus on, was him. He was here. She could see him. Finally.

Sharpay was confused, to say the least. One minute, Gabriella had been screaming, then this stranger walks in the room, and everything stops. All traffic slows, and there is no movement. Sharpay wanted to scream, just to make them move. Their eyes were locked tightly. It could either be a fight for power, some kind of duel, or a long lost relationship coming together again. But whatever it was, their eyes didn't budge. Not when she slapped her hands together. Not when she stomped her foot. And not when she coughed incredibly loudly. Their eyes didn't even blink. It was like they weren't even there, or she wasn't there, and they could only see themselves. A piece of wire was connected to Gabriella's eyes, magnets in that guys, pulling them together. She didn't even seem in pain anymore.

This had to stop.

She coughed again, looking into their eyes for any sign of movement.

None.

"Excuse me?" She called to the man.

He didn't move an inch.

She walked forward. "Hey you!" She clamped her arm on his shoulder, forcing him to jump at the sudden touch, and he turned shocked to look at her. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you. She needs the drugs now!"

He jumped into action, rushing around to other side of the bed, shifting her pillows, so she sat forward. He kept his eyes connected with hers all the time, like they were having a silent conversation. She leant obediently forward, her large throbbing stomach matted with sheets. Closing her eyes, she waited for the injection.

She felt the needle hit her skin, puncture through, and this should have caused some wincing, considering it was in her spine, but the softness of his touch overwhelmed it all. She'd missed his touch so much, and now they were touching, the sparks flew like they always wanted to. His soft fingers pressed into her gently, steadying her so she wouldn't move while the injection took place. She could feel his eyes on her neck, his breath blowing across her skin. The goose bumps formed, like always, and then the injection was over. She was allowed to lie back down, thumping tiredly into the pillows.

He moved, putting the syringe back into the trolley outside, a nurse coming to collect and tidy it up. He moved back into the room, surrounded by not so tasteful green curtains, and hesitated. He wanted to talk to her.

"Gabriella, I--"

She held up her hand. "--am in labour, so I really don't want to talk about it right now." She protested, and caught the sad look on his face, then it lightened slightly.

"But soon?" He eyes her.

She nodded, a smile catching her mouth. "Maybe."

She watched as his eyes slowly started to sparkle with hope. She noticed the bags under his eyes, the stubble, and the tiredness of all his facial features. But his smile lightened up the whole room like a large star, and then he went into Doctor mode.

He went over to shake Sharpay's hand. She hesitated, not sure of what to make of him. Eventually, they shook. Then he turned back to Gabriella.

"I've given you the necessary drugs, so the pain should ease. You've done really well to get this far without them. Most woman are screaming for them the minute they are in the door.' His soft chuckle escaped his lips. Gabriella smiled automatically. She'd missed his laugh. 'But yeah, I'll be back soon. The nurse said you were six centimetres dilated, but we need to get closer to ten. Someone will be back in half an hour, to check again. Then we can get this show on the road."

He smiled down at Gabriella, a sorry look in his eyes, like he was wishing she'd forgive him. She nodded, and his smile widened, but pain still crossed his face. Then he exited the room.

Sharpay flung herself to Gabriella's bedside, grabbing her face in her hands, and demanding she looked her in the eyes. "What the hell was that?!"

Gabriella shoved herself out of Sharpay's grasp, letting her head drop so she wasn't in the line of fire anymore. It should have been obvious, Sharpay was usually to intuitive. "I don't know what you mean." She mumbled.

Sharpay laughed sarcastically. "Sure you don't."

"I don't." But Sharpay could see through her.

Sharpay snorted. "You were looking at each other like it was love at first sight. But not at first sight, because you'd seen him before. Long lost lovers or something."

Her eyes started to tear, the tears pooling at the edges of her eyelids. She brought her face up to Sharpay's level. One tiny tear splashed onto her cheek. "That's what it was. Long and lost."

Sharpay gasped, her hand coming up quickly to her mouth. She pointed to the gap in the curtains, where Troy had just escaped. For a few seconds Gabriella was transported back to when Sharpay felt the baby kick. Sharpay was shaking, literally. "No. Its--Its not…"

Gabriella nodded. "It is."

She was then enveloped in a big hug from Sharpay, and she needed it. She was still recovering from the shock of it all. She was giving birth, and who appears? Only the man she'd been trying to find for the last nine months. It was too weird. Too wonderful. And she was waiting for someone to pop up through the curtain saying 'gotcha!'. But when she looked again, to the curtain, she saw nothing. Only a figure pacing outside.

Troy couldn't leave. His feet went forward a few paces, the back a few, and it repeated. He'd wanted to stay in the room, but it would be too painful. When the father turned up, he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. Because the guy who got her pregnant wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be the father, but also her husband, lover, and friend. He wanted in her life, but had stupidly shoved his way out of it. And now he'd found her again. But he wouldn't have found her any other way. Pregnancy suited her. But without the father.

Somebody else was a part of who was inside her. It was Gabriella and someone else, another man, in that child, who no doubt would be beautiful, just like Gabriella. And now he had to deliver it. He had to deliver her child, and it belonged to someone else. He should have stayed, maybe then it would be there child, not some other guys.

"Troy?" Jason's voice floated his way.

He snapped his head up to the concerned friend walked through the hall towards him. He tried to act cool, but the pain and worry was still evident in his eyes. "Hey Jason, what's up?"

Jason patted his shoulder. "No, what's up with you?"

Troy sighed; there was no way he would be able to keep this from Jason, his best friend. They'd shared everything, and he didn't like to remember the look of betrayal in Jason's face when he hadn't been told fully about Gabriella. This situation was unavoidable. "Guess who's in there?"

Jason looked around the ward. "I'm thinking a woman."

Troy slapped his arm. "No, well, yes. But… Gabriella."

He saw his friends eyes widen, and then his mouth form a 'o' shape. He nodded, still shocked himself at finding her here, of all places.

"No way."

Troy nodded again. "Yep."

Jason pushed Troy forward. "Then why are you still here. Get in there and talk to her, Troy. She needs you. You need to explain."

"I tried to already, and she wouldn't let me."

"Why?" Jason's eyebrow arched.

Troy sighed in annoyance. "Because she's in labour!"

The realisation hit Jason, and then he stepped back. "Dangerous territory, my friend."

"Yes, I know. And I have to deliver it. Awkward or what? But when I went in there, it was so. So real. Like we had that instant connection. And we both felt it, too. But there's another guys child in there, Jason, somebody's else's. And it should… it should be mine."

Jason patted Troy's back, when a nurse came out the curtain. "Ten centimetres, and a very hormonal woman, puffing and panting. I say its time."

Troy didn't bother to laugh at the joke, he just turned to Jason for support. He watched Jason nod, giving him the reassurance he needed.

And then he stepped through the curtain.

LATER.

Gabriella thumped back into the pillows surrounding her, feeling the weight of giving birth fall on top of her. She panted loudly, closing her eyes, thanking the heavens it was all over. It had been a pretty easy birth, according to Troy who delivered it. But that didn't mean it was any less difficult and straining. She didn't even want to think about what had just happened, she just want her child. And Troy.

"Gabriella, here's your baby boy."

The little bundle was placed carefully by Troy into her arms after being cleaned up. He'd whispered; talking normally didn't fit the quiet and finally peaceful mood. The tears she had held onto so tightly during the birth spilled over her cheeks and she laughed tiredly. Sharpay flocked around her, cooing gently to the child in Gabriella's arms.

"He'd beautiful." Gabriela whispered, while she stroked her child's cheek.

Troy sounded choked too, when he spoke. "Any names yet?"

Gabriella lifted her head a little, only to put it back down to settle on the baby while she spoke. She nodded. "Yes… Matthew Troy Montez."

Troy stumbled back at her words. What was that? Did he hear correctly. Gabriella didn't move her head up, like she was deliberately avoiding his gaze. "Why… Why, Troy?" He stuttered.

Gabriella lifted her head, her cheeks that had begun to dry not wetting again.

"Because you're his father."

**A/N; Quite short and sweet. How will Troy react? Find out in the next chapter. But for now, please review!**

**Harry Potter fanfic? Link in Profile.**


	21. Watching Her Walk, Again

**Watching Her Walk, Again.**

Troy couldn't concentrate all day. The exit he'd made on Gabriella and Sharpay, her roommate he'd found out, hadn't been the one he'd wanted to give. He'd been too formal, too doctor-ly. He hadn't been him. What he'd wanted to do was to ask if they could talk later, and wish her well with the baby. What had happened was… he'd ran out. Not ran, just rushed. And then he'd not been able to get his mind on anything else all day.

Currently, he was changing in the lockers, out of his doctor clothes. He tugged roughly at the white jacket, and threw it onto the floor in annoyance. Sighing, and running one hand through his sweaty locks, he dropped down, collecting the jacket from the heap it had made, and put it gently in his locker. This wasn't the time for a tantrum. He'd simply go and apologize. Yes, that's what he'd do.

So with a new found confidence and strategy, he changed quickly into the clothes he'd worn this morning, shoving his work clothes into the locker and his bag, and walked out of the locker room with a skip in his step.

But once he saw her room, he started to get nervous. His palms sweated, and he wondered for a small second, whether this was the best idea. Was this what he wanted? Yes. Did he need Gabriella back in his life? Yes. Then what was he waiting for?… Nothing. Exactly. He gulped in the air, straightening out his shoulders, and pressed his hand onto the door handle.

When he opened it, he was about to say 'hello', but was quickly shushed by Sharpay. He looked around the room, then noticed Gabriella's sleeping form and nodded to Sharpay in understanding. He wandered to the other side of Gabriella's bed, dropping his bag quietly, and sitting down on the chair. He looked to Gabriella's pale and tired face, her arms connected to various monitors, and the covers lying over her. If she hadn't been so tired and exhausted looking, he'd have said she looked just as beautiful as the day he had met her. He'd yet to have met someone who could compare in the slightest. But that wasn't hard, because once he'd met Gabriella, no other woman in the world mattered that way to him. She was the only one.

Her finger twitched, and Troy wondered if she was about to wake up. Many questions and random thoughts started running through his brain, but Gabriella's eyes stayed closed. She was still sleeping. Troy sighed in relief, he wasn't sure if he could have talked to her yet. He still had to work up to that. He heard a scowl coming from the other side of the room, and when he looked up, Sharpay was glaring at him. He gulped. This didn't look good.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sharpay snarled rudely. He didn't point out that he actually was a doctor, so could be here. And he didn't mind that she was so obnoxious toward him; he deserved it. So he let his head drop, and then replied.

"I wanted to see her."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to see you." Sharpay was leaning out of her chair, gently across Gabriella's still sleeping body, making sure she got her point across to Troy.

He managed a small smile. "She's sleeping. She doesn't know I'm here. Therefore she has no opinion. But if in the event of her waking up, and she doesn't want me, I'll leave. Whatever she wants, she gets."

Sharpay laughed ironically. "Sure she does."

The smile that once graced Troy's lips was immediately wiped off, replaced with a sorry expression. He sighed. "I know."

She leant back into her chair now, fully certain she'd made him hurt, which is what she'd wanted to do. He'd hurt Gabs, so she hurts him. "I mean, she wanted you. But you just left, so whatever you just said has some serious errors." Her lips made a straight line, and her eyes challenged him to disagree.

He played with his fingers, not looking to Sharpay's sharp gaze. "I know. I know what I did is wrong. But believe me, I never meant t hurt her. It wasn't like that."

Sharpay felt anger boil inside her. "Do you care to explain, then? Because it sure looks like you ran. You saw how much she wanted you, needed you, even. And you got scared. So you did the only thing you could think of, didn't you Troy!"

His fists clenched. "You've got it wrong." His teeth gritted. It was okay for Sharpay to stand up for Gabriella, but not when she didn't have the correct facts.

"Well, then. Tell me the truth. I want to understand." She added quietly.

Troy let his gaze flicker to the very caring and consider roommate who Gabriella had. It was clear this woman would do anything for the woman he loved. And that was why he felt grateful for her being there with Gabriella for the last nine months. He knew she'd become Gabriella's rock, her back bone. He should have been there. He knew he should have. But he couldn't think of a stronger, more appropriate person to take his role, than the woman sitting in front of him.

She looked at the man in front of her, her eyes flickering over his body and stance. He looked so sorry. He looked pitiful. Terrible, even. He had the worse blackness under his eyes that she'd ever seen. It looked like he hadn't slept or eaten for days. And when she finally stopped and really looked into his eyes, she saw the love that he felt for Gabriella. And then she knew that even though he left her, his heart still called for the woman who had, unknown to him, carried his child.

He shifted around in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. This was it, the time when he told the story. He kept his eyes faithfully on Gabriella as his mouth retold the truth. "Gabriella, is an amazing person. I've never met anyone like her. She nudged her way into my life, and into my heart back in high school, and has stayed there since. I've never forgotten her. And when I met her again, I was so full of joy. I couldn't believe it was actually happening, it was like I was walking in on a dream. But I knew it was real.

"We decided to leave half way through the reunion at the restaurant/club. The tug on each other we felt was too hard to bare, we needed release. We needed each other, so much. I felt it; she felt it; half the people in the club felt it,' He allowed himself a small chuckle, 'and so we left quickly, heading back to her, and your, apartment. One thing led to another, and yeah. We bonded. It was… special. Different to all the other times. Probably the fact that we hadn't been near each other for so long. It was… unbelievable. Truly beautiful."

Sharpay watched quietly as he spoke. The only sound heard was the rhythmic beating of the monitor beside Gabriella, and her breathing. She noticed how every word was said towards Gabriella's direction, and if she was invisible, it would have looked like he was talking to Gabriella. But he wasn't, he was talking to her, Sharpay Evans, the woman who had helped the woman he loved all through the pregnancy she had just endured. She saw the love and pain at losing her in his eyes. And at that moment, she knew how much Sleeping Beauty really meant to him.

He continued. "The next morning, I woke up first. I could have laid with her forever. I remember clearly the feel of her skin next to mine, and the thoughts and visions of our future flowing through my brain. It was stupid, but it felt right to be thinking those things, things about us in the next few years. I'd even thought about children. I guess that's one off the checklist.' He raised his eyes to Sharpay, who was smiling down at him, urging him to go on. He did. 'And then I kept hearing this beeping noise. So, I went to investigate. There wasn't a moment in the last nine months when I wished, desperately, that I didn't. Then I wouldn't have had to find an urgent message from this hospital, saying one of my patients was dying, and I had to come operate immediately." He heard Sharpay's large intake of breath, a gasp she allowed to escape from the confines of her mouth.

"So I dressed, obviously needed here. I left her a note. I had no idea what to say. I should have left my number, address, email, anything that she would have been able to contact me by. But, in such a rush, and a moment of stupidity, I just told her what she already knew - that I loved her. It wasn't a lie, she might have thought that, but it wasn't. It was probably the truest sentence I've ever written in my life. I still feel the pain of losing and leaving her. But I still love her every ounce I did that day, and the first day I met her. I've spent the last nine months chewing my best friends' ear off, trying to figure out how to contact her. I even tried calling that artist website she has. But nothing worked, and I tried. I really did. I'd given up hope. And then I found you here."

He got up from his seat, stretching his legs and walking over to the little incubator which held his child. He glanced over at Sharpay. She nodded; permission to hold his own baby. He would have rolled his eyes if he was an onlooker, but he couldn't. In reality, Sharpay had taken on the father figure.

He sighed. "I'm a father. This child, this tiny little, gorgeous baby, is half mines. And I wish, beyond belief that I had been there. For every doctor's appointment; every pregnancy test; every ultrasound; every single stupid class they make you take. Because I would have been there for them. I should have been…you."

He looked up at Sharpay, her legs curled into her knees on the chair. She looked and saw the tears shining in Troy's eyes, and clear note that he was pained by everything he did - had just said. She knew everything he'd just wished Gabriella had too. She wanted him there; she'd just been a replacement. But now she knew the truth, every little bit of it, and felt very sorry for ever doubting this love struck man in front of her. It must have taken a lot of courage to just open up like that. She got out of her seat, and walked around the incubator, into a half hug with Troy. He was surprised by her sudden burst of contact, but soon settled into the embrace.

They pulled away. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" He asked.

"If you tell her exactly what you told me, then yes."

He looked over at sleeping Gabriella, who currently had a contented smile on her face. He seemed to smile with her. "I don't think, after seeing her again, and with my child, that I could ever, ever let her go. Not without a fight."

Sharpay smiled. "Well, if you have to, I'm on your team. I'll fight your side. I can see how much she really means to you. And I know she loves you too."

He smiled wider. "Good."

**A FEW DAYS LATER - TIME FOR GABRIELLA & BABY TO GO HOME.**

Gabriella stuffed the last of her maternity clothing into her large back. She swelled with satisfaction at not having to wear anything like that again. Smiling, she drew up the zip with pleasure. She glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes left here. She was glad; she wanted to get home.

A little gurgling sound was heard from the other side of the room, and it made Gabriella smile. After nine months, she finally had her child. Scooping her son into her arms, she held him close to her chest, just happy to be holding him. She knew that she would be a tired new mother once she got home, but in a way she was still excited. She couldn't wait to really become a mum.

"You look beautiful together." A voice called from the doorway.

Gabriella's head whipped around. Troy was standing, supporting himself with one hand resting on the doorway. His caramel hair drifted down into his eyes, but with one flick of his head, it was back in place. Those ultramarine eyes that she'd longed so badly for she'd actually painted, stared right at her. The pictures didn't do justice to the real thing.

"Hey." She replied, her voice hardly there.

He smiled. Then he looked at her back, and she saw panic flash through his eyes. "You're… leaving. Now?"

She shrugged, still holding Matthew close. "Well, I've done my days. I'm ready to go home, it's better than this place. Not that the hospital hasn't been very helpful, I just… want the comfort of my home, you know."

He nodded, moving into the room further. "I know. Listen, I think we should… talk."

She felt her body tense, the anger that she'd felt towards him just before she went into labour resurfacing. She turned her body away from him in a fierce gesture, and Troy felt his insides clench. They'd hadn't even spoken and it was already going badly.

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered, her tone dead.

He moved closer; she shuffled away to the window, looking closely outside. "Of course there is, Brie. We need to discuss--"

"--there's nothing to 'discuss'. Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving."

She collected her bag quickly, settling her child safely onto her hip, doing one of the many balancing acts she'd learn during the course of motherhood. She swung her way out of the door, with Troy hot on her heels.

"At least don't leave until we've talked properly Gabriella." He pleaded.

The doors were coming closer now.

"No."

"Gabriella."

"No."

"Dr Bolton, you're needed on ward five."

He turned to glare at the receptionist, for telling him something unimportant compared to the situation right now. Gabriella was walking through the doors.

He ran to the doors, and her restreating firgure. "Don't leave."

She turned, one tear splashed across her cheek. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but losing that battle. She broke. "You left me, remember?"

And then she turned, leaving for the car park.

"Dr Bolton, ward five?"

His eyes watched as the sound of her footsteps got gradually lighter, and she blended into the sea of people coming into the hospital.

And then he felt his heart break.

Once again.

**A/N; I wasn't going to let them get together that easily! Tehe.**

**Thanks for reading, only a few chapters left now. But for this one, please review!**


	22. Not Leaving This Time

**Not Leaving This Time.**

**Works Word Processor**

**New Document.**

**Name of File: Letter to Gabriella Montez.**

**_Gabriella,_**

**_When you left today, my heart broken into a million pieces. That, was very hard to do, since it was already very broken. I never meant to leave you, really I didn't. Ask Sharpay; she'll back me up. And tell you the full story. But I'll tell you the basics._**

**_When I saw you again, I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe it was you. You looked so beautiful, and captured my heart once again. But you'd always had my heart. Still do, right now, I hope you know. That night, was one of the best of my life. The morning after, unfortunately, still haunts me. But, I'll let Sharpay tell you the rest._**

**_Hopefully, you'll forgive me, Gabriella. I really want to be a part of your life again, and of Matthews. Please give me another--_**

"How's that report on Bowel Cancer coming on, Troy?" Jason's voice flew into the room, and Troy had to quickly take the evidence of his letter to Gabriella, off the screen. He sighed, bringing up new document, knowing he'd have to get to work soon. He'd been like this all day; wanting to start a project, a report, whatever. And never finishing, or really starting it. He just didn't have the energy, commitment, or spare thoughts to use. His mind was too occupied. By Gabriella, and the fact she walked out that door seven hours before.

Jason walked across the carpeted floor, his footsteps loud, and swung behind the desk, looking at Troy's computer screen expectantly.

"Is this how far you've got?" He asked, the tone in his voice unreadable.

Troy let his head fall into his hands, before mumbling into his palms, "Yes."

He heard Jason sigh. "Troy, you need to get back on task."

Troy lifted his head, and glared pathetically at his friend - who was only trying to help. "I know, Jason, I know. Really I do! My mind is telling me, 'Do your job! Do your job!', but I just can't, no matter how hard I try. It seems impossible - and all because of her, walking out that door. And what she said, it hurt me, felt like my heart was being cut in half. She doesn't know half off what happened, so she had every right to saw each word. But it was still unbearably painful. And you know what?!' He didn't bother waiting for Jason to guess. The flabbergasted look on his face showed so sign of leaving. So Troy just continued. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to function properly again. Why? Because it hurts so badly. I'm going to be one of those sad guys who can't get over heartbreak, so they wait until it fades and can never do commitment again."

His face was red with anger, and his brow slightly sweaty. Jason looked right into his eyes, which held all the pain he'd ever felt, for Gabriella. He had no idea of what this felt like. He really didn't. He had no clue of what it felt like to lose the one you loved; to be blamed for something that wasn't your fault from the one you love; and to have the one you love carry your child, without you even knowing. And that was why he hadn't nothing to say for comfort except. "Take your time Troy. But, by the way, you're needed at reception."

That had to go down as one of the worst comforting lines in history.

Troy watched his friend leave, closing the door behind him. He ran his hands over his face, feeling very drained, and then composed himself. Gathering up his things into a comparatively neat file, he walked across the room, heading for the door. Hopefully no-one would try and talk to him when passing.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER, WITH GABRIELLA AND SHARPAY.**

"Really?" Gabriella cried, tears falling fiercely from her eyes, as she questioned Sharpay.

Sharpay rubbed circles of comfort into Gabriella's back as she hugged her, rocked her through her emotional pain. "Yes." She whispered, as if not hearing it in full volume would lessen the blow.

"Damn it!" Gabriella cried, feeling her head fall limp, having Sharpay's arm support it.

Gabriella had returned from the hospital just a few hours before. Sharpay's questioning on Troy during the car journey had confused her. Questions like, 'So did Troy tell you?', and 'Do you believe Troy?', and Gabriella's head had quickly turned to mush. When they'd got in the driveway, Gabriella had scooped Matthew into her arms, and went off to her bedroom seeking quiet from Sharpay's interrogation. But once Matthew had stopped crying, been fed, and put to sleep, Gabriella had had to venture into the house. She'd found Sharpay easily. Sitting on the couch like she was waiting for her, and she'd been told to sit down.

For the next hour or so, Sharpay had told Gabriella Troy's story. Every single detail, nothing left out. She'd listened carefully, waiting for her to hear how he meant to leave, and his intentions of why. But they never came. Because she heard the truth, of what happened, and how he'd had to leave on short notice, and hadn't been able to find the words in his note. Sharpay had retold the story, watching as silent tears course down Gabriella's pale cheeks. She'd wanted to run and hold her crying friend, but she'd needed to hear the whole thing, and figure out what it meant to her on her own. This wasn't something that Sharpay could help her with.

And at the end of the story, Sharpay had answered all of Gabriella's questions, asked through a series of expected sobs. She'd talked to her in hushed tones, so she didn't disrupt the painful peace that had settled around them.

Now, as she comforted Gabriella, after retelling the long story of Troy's heartache, she realised that getting them back together would be a hard task, but one she was willing to take. Anything to get these to heartbroken people back together. She knew first hand of how much Gabriella had suffered after Troy left her, and how much she beat herself up about it. And now she knew the full story of Troy, too, she knew she had to do something. It was only striking the right time to do so, that was the problem.

So, half an hour later, Gabriella announced she was going to take a bath. Sharpay agreed, telling her it would be good to relax her muscles and relieve the stress she had managed to gather today. Sharpay felt sorry for Gabriella. She'd just become a mother, and that was enough of a struggle, without knowing about Troy too.

Gabriella emerged out of her bedroom clad in a fluffy white dressing gown. She walked down the hall, to find Sharpay just about out the door. Sharpay groaned mentally. She was never going to get away.

"I was just going to ask you what you wanted to do for dinner, but now I'm not sure if you'll be joining me." Gabriella laughed wearily, trying to bring cheerfulness out of herself. It was hard, she didn't feel that happy.

Sharpay waved her hand in front of her face, slapping the remark away. "Nonsense, silly. I thought I'd treat you to a take-away. I was just going to pop out to get it."

Gabriella managed a smile. "Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll just be in the bath then. See you when you get back." And Sharpay watched her retreat to their bathroom.

Sighing in relief, Sharpay escaped out of the door, and ran to her car. Throwing her bag down on the opposite seat, and turning the keys in the ignition, the cars familiar purr began. She was out of the driveway in no time. Sharpay smirked to herself. Super Sharpay to the rescue!

**PRESENT TIME.**

Troy's weary footsteps echoed along the long corridors leading to reception, The bright lights blinded his tired eyes, but he kept going. Anything to keep his job. He didn't need to lose that also. Thoughts of Gabriella, and her tearful face as she left flitted in his mind. He winced; how could he have let this get so far, so out of control. It was absurd. If he'd just said what he had wanted to say in the room, things might have turned out differently. But would she have listened? He'd never know.

He didn't have a time machine.

But, boy did he wish he did. There was so many things he'd wished he could turn the clock back for these past months. He wished everything had turned out differently; for the better. But what was done, was done. And he couldn't change time, or go back and live life again. It was impossible.

His head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice ranting at reception. His footsteps quickened, eager to find out who it was.

"--seriously, what does trust mean to people these days! I know 'Dr Bolton'. He's my friend!" Sharpay's high pitched squeal of annoyance was something he'd never forget the sound of. And on any other occasion he'd be happy to get rid of it. But it brought so much hope inside him, he was only happy to see her. For she held the path to Gabriella. And an envelope in her hand.

"Mary, what's the matter here?" Troy tried to sound calm, when in reality his insides were bubbling.

Sharpay's face lit up, with relief it looked like, and shot a scowl at the receptionist. He watched the receptionist flinch backwards, and suddenly felt guilty. It'd been a rough day for everyone.

Sharpay marched towards him, flinging herself into his body, and hugging him. She broke away, Troy still slightly dazzled and awkward. "TROY! Why the hell did you let her go! You just let her walk away, without your explanation. Another tick in the stupid box for you, my friend."

Troy let his gaze turn to the floor. "I know, I'm such an idiot."

Sharpay patted his shoulder. She beamed. "Well, lucky for you, you have friends and acquaintances that know exactly how to help. I have no idea what you'd do without me, really. I think, I've become your personal lifesaver."

Troy half smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, before letting go. "Thank you."

"I've not helped you yet!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Hey!' Sharpay pointed at him and poked him in the chest. 'Don't go all arrogant and impatient on me, mister. You haven't exactly been top of the class lately have you? So be careful with what you've got! I don't come cheaply, you know?!"

She handed his the envelope she was carrying. With the enthusiasm he mustered up, he eagerly tore the envelope open, letting the small ripped piece of paper fall into his hands.

_**Our Address:**_

_**16 Iron Avenue**_

_**South West.**_

_**Don't screw it up this time, Bolton!**_

_**S x**_

Troy looked up at her, a silent thank you in his eyes. She nodded in return, smiling at her handy work. She gestured to the paper with her hand. "So, Gabriella's having a bath as we speak, then we're having dinner, so I guess we'll see you around 9pm?"

He nodded, afraid that if he spoke his tears would fall and his cover that he wasn't chocked up would be blown. He reached over, hugged her lightly, then stepped back, shielding from her intense gaze.

"You won't have to tell her the story, I've already done that. And then she beat herself up about not letting you explain.' Troy's eyes flared with alarm. 'Don't worry! She's fine now, but would, obviously, love to see you. Come quickly, I'll look after the baby."

"Thanks." He coughed out.

Sharpay smiled. "Anytime, Troy. We're friends now, remember?"

"I could never forget."

And then he watched her turn around, smiling with her happiness at doing a good deed, and watched to the doors. She turned around and waved at his still figure, and then she was gone. Troy had forgotten about the receptionist. She looked back and forth from Sharpay's retreating figure, to himself. Troy sighed, unable to explain.

Turning, he placed the piece of paper in his pocket with great care, patting it softly. He smiled, the first of many to come, hopefully, and then returned to his Bowel Cancer report. Unsurprisingly, he had a new spring in his step.

**8:45PM, THAT NIGHT.**

Troy clutched the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He followed the directions carefully, without wrong turnings, and now he was slowly trailing along Iron Avenue, searching for number 16. Now that he knew when she lived, and was on the same street he'd been nine months ago, it seemed familiar. Now, he'd never forget where she lived. He'd made several copies of her address.

Number 16 caught his eye, the lights shining lightly through the curtains. Sharpay's tall shadow, obviously standing near the window, looking inconspicuous, was waiting for him, almost telling him this was the right house. He made a mental reminder to buy her some flowers. Without her, none of this could have happened.

He felt grateful to Sharpay for so many things now, and only hoped for happiness for her. Hopefully, there was someone out there for her, someone to love and take care of her, not that she needed it. She was a strong woman, very strong. And now doubt demanding, but worth it. She was special, and now a friend of his. But he was here for Gabriella, and only her.

If someone had told him sometime over the last nine months that he would see Gabriella again, maybe even with child, he would have laughed it off and told them to stop making jokes. Because it would have hurt him badly. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe it was. It was a dream. Maybe it wouldn't turn out picture perfect (nothing with him ever does), but hopefully the trip tonight had some sort of purpose, a guiding, and maybe a nice silver lining. Whatever happened, just being near her was enough. For just now.

He slowed down the car, stopping and parked on the curb. Shakily, he took out his keys, opened the door, and stepped outside. The cool air nipped at him, but suddenly it didn't matter. He was near to her. Walking, was a hard thing for him to do. All he could think of was that night, when they ran into her house from this exact pathway. He shook his head. He had to focus. He hadn't even seen her yet.

But she'd seen him.

She was standing in the doorway, her dark curls matted to her head, hanging limply at the sides, simply drying. Her eyes were lined with darkness, no sleep having been there at all. She was wearing a long t-shirt, too baggy, which hit mid thigh, and a pair of socks, one wrinkled down by her ankle, the other pulled up to her knee. To any other, she'd look a mess, but to him, the guy who loved her and hadn't seen her really in nine months, she looked beautiful. Angel like, when the light from the room standing behind her shone her way.

She bit her lip, looked down at the ground, then shook her head and through her arms into the air, like she was annoyed at herself, or trying to figure out something. But he didn't have time to ask, because soon she was flying at him, running down the path socks and all. He opened his arms just in time, gathering her up, and she let her legs wrap with tightness around his muscled torso. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and kissing him gently. His head buried into her hair, not caring in the least that it was wet. They clung to each other, afraid to let go.

They pulled away at the same time, and both muttered, "I love you."

Gabriella giggled, before leaning in and placing a kiss smack bang on his lips. He hugged her tighter, and since she didn't wince, he hoped he wasn't hurting her. Like he had done so many times before.

The apologies started to pour then. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid--"

Her finger placed itself onto his lips, interrupting him. "Don't spoil it. I know everything, and I hope that we…forgive each other."

They both nodded, occasionally stealing kisses. In the background, Troy could faintly hear Matthew gurgle with pride and Sharpay coo to him gently. He smiled. "I'm never leaving you ever again." He announced.

She kissed his neck. "I'm not moving anywhere, unless you're with me."

They started towards the house, looking like the perfect honeymoon couple. They looked happy, and for the first time in the last nine months, they both truly were.

And would be, for ever and ever.

**A/N; All together now...**

**1,2,3...**

**AWWWW!**

**I can hear all your cheers! I just had to get them together again, and this may be the last chapter. It might be the second last, therefore there's another chapter coming.. But whether it's an epilogue or the last chapter, I just dont know.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, by since I've been so nice to you in this chapter, wanna give me some more?**

**Love, HSMisLurve.**


	23. Picture Perfect, The Epilogue

**Picture Perfect - The Epilogue.**

Troy lay by her side, watching her steady breathing make her naked chest heave slowly, up and down. Her eyelids flickered gently, in a rhythm, making him think she was dreaming. The covers of their duvet were pulled up to her collar bone, showing her shoulders, neck and head to the world. But only Troy could feel the rest of her body, spooning against his flesh, while they lay together.

He watched her sleep, like he did most mornings, after finding her again. Her hair splayed all over the pillow, in all directions, the ends tickling Troy's face. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, and continued to watch her dream.

It had been 3 months since they had found each other again; since they had been reunited that night. He stayed most nights, now almost living in Gabriella and Sharpay's apartment. It was homely now, not only a sense of the apartment, but mainly because Gabriella was there. Wherever she was, was home to him. He'd slowly began to adjust to being a father. He could hear Matthew playing with one of his toys in the room opposite, but he was too caught up in watching the woman he loved sleeping.

He'd always thought this was a rather intimate act; watching your partner sleep. It was another matter altogether, having a one night stand with someone. But staying with the person, and watching them as they dove headfirst into dreamland was completely different. When you slept your inhibitions faded. You didn't know who was around you, or where you were, you only trusted you'd be where you were, with the person you were with, when you fell to sleep. You had to trust that person. And Troy was glad to say that he'd earned Gabriella's trust now.

Beside him, Gabriella began to stir. He watched intrigued as her body started to move, her groans mumbling, and her hands pull the covers closer to herself. Then her eyes fluttered open, readjusting to the world. Troy moved closer, now feeling every inch of their naked bodies pressed together, and left a small kiss at the top of her spine. He saw Gabriella shiver, and smiled against her skin.

"Good morning."

Gabriella turned over, to look at Troy, the covers rumpling with her sudden movements. She smiled up at him, her hair a mess and her eyes covered with sleep. "Morning." She replied, her voice thick with sleep.

He smiled back, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead, and he heard her sigh in contentment. She buried her body closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her body, shuffling her on top of his lap as he readjusted to sitting up against the headboard. She pulled the cover further up, over her chest, to warm them both.

"I like waking up like this, every day." Gabriella mumbled happily, lifting her head up to see Troy.

He ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips and massaging the skin, making Gabriella whimper with delight. He then relaxed his hands at her waist, pulling her tighter, and placed a kiss on her neck. "Me too."

She leant her head back against his muscled chest. "We'll always be like this, won't we? Like, be happy, and complete when we are together? I know your job sometimes takes you away, but we won't be apart, will we?"

"Of course not.' Troy laughed, trying to make the situation lighter. He didn't like it when Gabriella thought back to how they'd been before. Not knowing where each other was. Alone, without the other by their side. He moved his arms to overlap hers resting on top of the covers, and grasped her hand. He twirled the ring on her fourth finger. 'We'll always be together. I want to be together, forever. That's why I'm marrying you. I could be with you forever without marrying you, but I want to tell the entire world how I feel about you. And how we are each others."

Gabriella smiled at his words. "Sometimes you are sickeningly sweet, Troy. Did you know that?" She giggled when Troy gasped, shocked.

He clutched his heart dramatically. "You did not just say that, Brie!"

She squirmed down his body, trying to move from his arms, creating an iron cage around her. She laughed, the playfulness in her voice adamant. "I think I just did."

"That's it!"

His hands found her waist, caging her in, and then he flipped them around. Gabriella now found her body being shadowed by Troy's bigger and muscular one. He laid up on his elbows, not laying all his weight on her more fragile body, but enough to not make her move. His hands roamed down her body, to her sides, and he pinched.

"TROY!" Gabriella squealed.

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you take your words back, Montez?"

Her eyes scanned the area, the room and back to Troy. She looked deep into his eyes, connecting them, not letting him break her gaze. She leaned forward, letting her breasts graze over his chest, making a shiver course down his body. Then she moved her lips to his ears. "No."

The tickling commenced. Gabriella shrieked with laughter, unable to contain it any longer. She wriggled in her arms, desperate not to be tickled any longer. And then she begged for him to stop.

He shrugged, while still tickling her sides. "Sorry, the show's just too good."

She smacked his chest. "Pl-ea-se!" Her words didn't form correctly.

He leaned forward. "Make me."

And then she threw her body to his, linking their lips together fiercely. They were in battle, each wanting control. Their lips and tongues duelled. Their hands roamed everywhere, tugging and pulling at each others hair and skin. Their breathing quickly became uneven, and each were every aware of where this was heading.

Gabriella moaned, desperate for air. "Troy… we can't."

His lips were now tracing an invisible line down her neck, shoulder and to her collar bone. She pulled at his hair, tugging him in the right directions.

"Yes. We. Can." He muttered between kisses.

He continued the trail, Gabriella giving in and letting him have his way with her body. His lips traced down her chest, over her stomach, and she was sure he had kissed every piece of available flesh. She could hardly breathe, and the familiar ache in her lower abdomen was increasing.

"Troyyyyy!"

He smirked against her skin as he moved his lips back up her chest, her shoulders, neck, and to her jaw. She grasped her hands around his head violently, dragging him up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. They moaned.

And then they heard it.

Matthew's cries broke the relative silence surrounding them. From the other room, they could hear Sharpay groan loudly (something she did every time she was woken to his cries), and started to puff up her pillows, gathering them around her head to block out the noise. Troy collapsed on top of Gabriella's body, panting loudly, and rolling his eyes. Gabriela stroked his hair.

"Why does that always happen?" Troy mumbled annoyed into her shoulder.

Gabriella sweet laugh sounded, vibrating through the room. "Because that's what happened when we became parents."

Troy rolled over, bringing half the covers with him, and Gabriella snuggled into his side, trying to keep warm. The cries kept coming, and Sharpay started shouting through the wall, 'GO FIX YOUR DAMN BABY!', so they guessed they had to get up. Troy turned to face Gabriella. She smirked. He pouted.

"It's your turn." She laughed.

Troy grumbled, "I know, I know."

And then he swung his legs out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers to slip on, and trudged out into the hall. The cold air hit him hard and he shivered. He could hear Gabriella's muffled laughs, but he ignored them. This happened every time. They would mock each other, when it was the others turn. He smiled; it would be her turn tomorrow. His colleges continually asked him why he was so tired, but he only had to say the word 'baby' and they seemed to understand. It was normal, he knew now, for babies to wake up at the most inappropriate hours during the night. He couldn't say it was something he was fond of, though.

So, he opened the door and stepped inside. The crying stopped when Matthew heard him enter, and Troy smiled knowing that his child knew his footsteps. He was glad he'd become a father, even if it had been unexpected. That was the last thing he would have thought of, but he wouldn't have missed this opportunity for the world. If anything, it had brought Gabriella and him closer, and they had become a real family.

And for once, he could say he was truly happy.

He gathered his child up in his arms, hearing him gurgle and blow bubbles. Troy stroked Matthews nose delicately, earning a little chuckle. He kissed his cheek, and Matthew nestled into his side. Rocking backwards and forwards, he walked around the room, picking up various toys and clothes that had been strewn haphazardly around the place. Humming along to a tune that didn't exist, he started to notice Matthews eyes begin to droop, and he sighed in relief. It was always better when he began to sleep, and didn't take as long as he used to.

Placing him back in his cot, with his favourite bunny beside him, he stayed there for a second, watching his son drift into sleep. With one thumb in his mouth, he was soon out for the count, and dreaming away. Troy kissed his forehead, then left to go back to their bedroom.

He smiled as he walked in, hoping that Gabriella would be willing to start what they hadn't finished. But it fell when he noticed she wasn't there. Looking around the room, and into the bathroom connected to their room, he couldn't find her. Naturally, he began to worry.

But when he stepped into the hall, all his worries washed away. She was standing in the middle of the hall, half way down, in one of Troy's baggy shirts. The same one, he remembered, on the night of the reunion. He leant against the doorway and watched her silently, picking up everything she did without knowing. The way she flicked her hair when her bangs fell into her eyes. The way her fingers twitched when her arms were folded, and the way her foot was moving up the opposite leg. He coughed, letting her know he was there, and she turned around with an innocent smile.

"I was wondering where you were." He mused, walking towards her, and pulling her closer by the waist. She slipped her arms around his torso, and looked up at him shyly.

"I was just… thinking."

He turned her around, so her back was agaisnt his chest and he stroked her cheek absentmindedly. "About?"

She sighed, then turned around, back to face him, looking at him hesitantly. She bit her lip, something that had always driven him crazy, and looked down, like she was deciding something. But he didn't interfere, he knew whatever was bothering her would turn up sometime. And then she looked up at him once more, a determined look in her eyes. She outstretched her hand, and his slid in easily, squeezing tightly. "I want to show you something." She whispered.

He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Then lead the way."

Troy thought they would have gone down stairs, but they continued along the corridor, and he smiled, knowing where they were going. He'd never been in this room before. Rather, he wasn't allowed in this room. He'd asked Sharpay about it, and she'd replied that no-one was ever allowed in. It was her painting room, and he wasn't going to admit he wasn't curious, because that would be a lie. He'd been tempted to break in, just for a little peek, while she'd gone out, or when her and Matthew had been sleeping, but he'd managed to stop himself. He didn't want to risk being caught; especially by Sharpay.

Now, they stopped at the door, and Gabriella turned to him. "Okay, I've never really let anyone in here before, except Sharpay once, when I went into labour.' Troy nodded, and she continued, her grasp on his hands still tight. 'It's sort of special to me; untainted in a way. And some of the images, and things I've painted may… confuse you, a little. I'm just guessing of course, but if I saw these, and I were you, I'd be a little scared to.' Troy pulled her closer, now quite worried with what was about to be shown. 'I will explain every picture to you. But these pictures, no-one will ever see again. I don't need them anymore, and you'll see why. I haven't showed you them before, because I didn't know how you'd react. But here goes…"

She reached under the shirt and took off the necklace she always wore. The key at the end fitted into the lock, and the click was heard. The door swung open, and they stepped inside.

Troy gasped.

Gabriella watched, uncertain.

In front of them were all the pictures, paintings and works of art she'd created. Every single one was an image of Troy. Troy was astounded. It was surreal, to walk into a room and see millions of clones of yourself in painting form. He was taken aback. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and let her chin drop to his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriella wondered.

Troy gulped. "How weird this is."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "I did these when we… were apart for those months. It was a way of… remembering you, I suppose. I was trying to grasp every piece of you I could get, and find. And I knew what you looked like, so I painted and drew you. That way… you were close to me, even if you weren't actually here."

Troy felt a tear spring to his eye, but he blinked it back. He turned around, bringing Gabriella swiftly into his arms and kissed her. Slowly and sensually, they connected their lips together, for a mind blowing kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled, emotions overwhelming them both.

Troy laughed. "They are wonderfully done, honey. I guess it's just weird for me, because, well, it's me you've drawn. But they are excellent."

She snuggled closer. "Thank you."

His brow then wrinkled. "And why don't you need to keep them anymore."

"Because I've got the real thing."

And that sentence couldn't be more true.

**A/N; And that is the end of The Pregnancy Path. It's been a real joy to write, and hopefully you've enjoyed reading this. It was a bit of a gamble for me, to write this sort of thing, because pregnancy I'd never really done in other stories. But, with that standing, I actually think this turned out pretty well.**

**I'm still continuing with We Love Pretending, but other than that, maybe a few one shots on the way. I've got some more story ideas, but they aren't fully formed yet. Still keep checking out for more, though. So alert me, please!**

**Anyways, a big thank you to everyone who read this. It meant the world, and to everyone who continued to read after I'd stopped writing for a few months, thanks to you too.**

**Please, lets have a tidal wave of reviews, for the last chapter.**

**Over & Out, HSMisLurve.**

**x**


	24. NEWS

**Hello All Previous Readers!**

I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a poll on my profile. In this poll you get to pick which story gets a short _sequel_, as a present to all my readers and reviewers for the new year. This story is in the poll.

Basically, if you would be interested in reading, or want a **SEQUEL** for this story, go to my profile and vote for this story.

The story with the highest votes will be given the sequel.

Isn't this exciting?!

Can't wait to see which story I'll be writing for, so go on! _Off you all go and vote!_


End file.
